Cantiga de outro Verão
by DezzaRc
Summary: Bella é uma estudante de Letras, na luta pela independência emocional. Edward é quase um recém-formado em Direito que cria o sobrinho como se fosse o próprio filho, devido à rejeição da irmã pela criança. Quando Bella é obrigada a conviver com o rapaz em suas Oficinas de Escrita Criativa e aceitá-lo como vizinho de porta, ela tem certeza que sua paz nunca mais será restabelecida.
1. Mudanças

**SINOPSE:** Bella é uma estudante de Letras depressiva que vive para e por seus amados livros, na luta pela independência emocional. Edward é quase um recém-formado em Direito que cria o sobrinho como se fosse o próprio filho, devido à rejeição da irmã pela criança. Quando Bella é obrigada a conviver com o belo rapaz em suas Oficinas de Escrita Criativa e aceitá-lo como vizinho de porta, ela tem certeza que sua paz nunca mais será restabelecida. O que essas duas almas solitárias têm em comum? A dor da perda e o amor pela escrita.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** Haverá de Se - Plutão Já Foi Planeta

* * *

 _"É proibido não rir dos problemas_

 _Não lutar pelo que se quer_

 _Abandonar tudo por medo_

 _Não transformar sonhos em realidade_

 _Ter medo da vida e de seus compromissos_

 _Não viver cada dia como se fosse um último suspiro."_

 **(Pablo Neruda)**

* * *

Bella girou a chave na porta do seu apartamento e destravou o trinco com a mão livre. Na outra, carregava sacolas de um supermercado perto de casa. Já fazia dias que sua dispensa se encontrava em situação crítica, mas até então ela não tivera a preocupação de fazer algo a respeito. Não até receber a notícia de que sua mãe a visitaria naquela semana. Tudo o que a garota de cabelos vermelhos não precisava ouvir era o sermão monótono de sua velha mãe. Sua semana desgastante valera por todas as horas que faltavam para o ano acabar. Era apenas abril.

O som fúnebre de alguma melodia instrumental clássica era a música ambiente no apartamento do quarto andar em um bairro de classe média. O vizinho de cima perdera a esposa não fazia muito tempo, e a forma dele superar o grande amor era escutar uma trilha sonora diária de notas depressivas. Bella não aguentava mais aquela situação. Com um suspiro resignado, ela levou as compras à cozinha e seguiu direto para o quarto no fim do corredor escuro. Encontrou o fone de ouvido largado sobre a cama desarrumada que não tivera ânimo de ajeitar assim que acordara, e o pegou sem pestanejar, não antes de sacar o celular no bolso de trás da calça jeans. Em instantes, a música fúnebre dera lugar ao ritmo animado de Haverá de Se.

As pessoas tinham jeitos estranhos de superar a morte de alguém. Seu tio, por exemplo, nem esperara que Bella processasse a morte do pai e já pensava nas festas que iria no dia seguinte. Uma de suas amigas entrara em crise quando perdeu o primeiro bichinho de estimação, e quando ligou para a melhor amiga, ou seja, ela, tudo o que Bella fez foi rir de nervosismo, pois não tinha vocação alguma para consolar alguém. Talvez esse fosse o motivo por se afundar tanto nos próprios problemas. Ainda havia o cara desconhecido que ela se deparou na rua por acaso e descobriu que ele também tinha perdido recentemente o pai. Não havia luto em seus olhos, e sim a determinação de provar algo a alguém. Provavelmente ao pai, à mãe viúva ou a ele mesmo, que transformou a perca em motivação. Bella queria poder sucatear sua dor da mesma forma que o belo rapaz fizera com a dele, mas o máximo que conseguia era transformá-la numa cratera que a impedia de seguir adiante, refazendo o mesmo caminho várias e várias vezes.

Não eram nem duas da tarde e Bella se sentia exausta. Esse cansaço estranho a perseguia há muito tempo, como se algo tivesse sugado sua animação e a soltado em um lugar muito distante de si. O sono, para ela, não passava de uma válvula de escape da vida que levava, pois o tão merecido descanso que seu corpo pedia não era o que ela recebia todas as noites. A garota se jogou no sofá branco de giz e apoiou os pés na mesa de centro. Ainda ao som de Plutão Já Foi Planeta, ela pensou no quanto a decoração de seu apartamento era sem graça e abatida, o que com certeza proporcionava boa parte da negatividade em seu humor. Decidiu que precisava urgentemente mudar aquilo. As energias não circulavam na sala fria e impessoal.

Quando foi que as cores abandonaram sua vida? Aliás, quando ela usou algo que não fosse branco, preto ou cinza? Bella percebeu então que desde muito cedo sua vida era uma cartela de cores mortas e apagadas. E isso era apenas o começo. Da mesma forma que a animação repentina para mudar a decoração surgiu, ela desapareceu com a mesma intensidade. Bella não se sentia com forças para nada, nem para levantar do sofá fofo e adiantar alguns trabalhos atrasados da faculdade. O vizinho não desligaria o som fúnebre até às cinco da tarde e, até lá, Bella teria que deixar sua casa ou castigaria mais ainda os ouvidos com horas intermináveis do volume ao máximo no fone de ouvido.

Com certeza não foi aquilo que imaginara quando decidiu morar só. De fato, tinha a liberdade de ir e vir, embora a senhora do andar debaixo gostasse de monitorar a vida dos outros e espalhar para todo o prédio a hora que Bella gostava de chegar em casa nas madrugadas. O que os moradores daquele prédio tinham a ver com a vida da garota de cabelos de fogo, a própria não sabia dizer.

Bella se espreguiçou e pulou do sofá de vez, antes que desistisse do que pretendia fazer. Puxou os fones de ouvido e atirou o celular no sofá, logo a canção lenta e melancólica recomeçou e seu coração foi atingido por uma flechada dolorosa. Não iria chorar mais uma vez. Decidida, Bella rumou até o quarto com vários papéis espalhados pelo chão, uma pilha de livros sobre a escrivaninha e pegou a bolsa da faculdade atirada sobre a cadeira de acrílico rosa choque. Uma das poucas cores presentes no apartamento, graças a um de seus amigos que tentava a todo custo colorir mais o dia a dia de sua pobre amiga atormentada.

Ela apanhou o _pen drive_ e o jogou na bolsa, assim como selecionou dois livros que precisava devolver à biblioteca e saiu. Do outro lado da porta, havia um garotinho de cabelos quase brancos com pouco mais de três anos, correndo de um lado a outro num pique que Bella achou que fosse inumano. A criança tinha uma risada gostosa que a fazia sentir um formigamento na bochecha, o início de um sorriso que ela não queria esboçar. Bella não era fã de crianças, e embora não fosse com a cara delas, pelo visto o sentimento não era mútuo. As crianças, de alguma forma esquisita, a adoravam.

Sem que pudesse evitar, o garoto chocou-se contra suas pernas longas e esguias, e antes que caísse sentado no chão, ela o segurou pelos braços gordos e pegajosos de suor. A criança loira ao invés de chorar como todo bebê dramático que conhecia, apenas pôs-se a rir ainda mais, e então Bella notou os dentinhos minúsculos que mais pareciam contas de bijuteria esbranquiçadas moldadas em um sorriso angelical com covinhas. _Covinhas_. Essa provavelmente era a fraqueza de qualquer mulher, e com Bella não poderia ser diferente.

— Mais cuidado por onde anda, garotinho — disse Bella, sentindo-se incomodada com a interação forçada com a criança.

O garoto continuou sorrindo e suas bochechas avermelharam-se mais ainda pelo esforço de mantê-las daquela forma. Bella se perguntou se ele não estava sentindo alguma cãibra facial ou algo do gênero e, mesmo sem querer, se preocupou com o pequeno ser em sua frente.

— Guga!

Bella e o garoto que agora ela soube se chamar Guga, ou talvez um apelido, olharam na mesma direção que o dono da voz grave. Diferente do loirinho, o homem que o chamara não parecia feliz com a vida. Guga não abandonou o sorriso nem por um segundo e, depois de alguns puxões, soltou-se das mãos finas e delicadas da ruiva, correndo de imediato para os braços do rapaz alto e musculoso de pé, na soleira do apartamento que ficara vazio por meses seguidos, depois que os antigos moradores, um casal _gay_ , mudaram-se para um lugar melhor; longe dos preconceitos ocultos nas paredes daquele prédio.

O homem de olhar enigmático e hostil a fitou com desdém e nem ao menos se importou de trocar algumas palavras amigáveis com a vizinha antes de empurrar a criança para dentro do apartamento em uma delicadeza contraditória ao olhar duro que lançava para a mulher estarrecida.

Bella não aguardou que ele fechasse a porta e deu às costas ao idiota que provavelmente seria seu novo vizinho. Ela chamou o elevador, furiosa, mas desistiu e seguiu para escada de emergência, por ali mesmo desceu para espairecer a mente. Quando estava irritada com algo, Bella gostava de caminhar por horas intermináveis para pensar em tudo e nada. Isso a acalmava mais que as caixas amontoadas de calmantes que havia nos armários, e o melhor: não a deixava grogue.

Ela preferiu encarar os quarteirões a ter que pegar o transporte público. Enquanto andava, evitou a todo custo tocar qualquer pessoa na rua, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como sua vida só piorava gradativamente. Quando achava que tivera o suficiente e seu final feliz estava próximo, mais coisas caíam na balança do sofrimento para animar mais ainda sua vida patética. O mundo dava voltas sim, e depois da tempestade vinha a bonança. Sua tempestade já durava longos quatros anos, e Bella temia que a enchente tivesse acabado com qualquer pedaço de terra que pudesse se agarrar.

A ruiva até poderia se achar superior aos moradores do seu prédio, mas, no fundo, todos eles se mereciam, inclusive ela. Por que poderia ser melhor que alguém se tinha pensamentos tão maldosos e sujos quanto qualquer um deles? Apenas não os demonstrava tão abertamente como seus vizinhos. Nem podia se lembrar de quando fora a última vez que fizera uma boa ação a alguém. Sentar na cadeira de um idoso no ônibus e depois levantar para devolver o lugar de direito dele não a fazia se sentir uma pessoa melhor. Bella precisava de mais. Não podia doar sangue, pois não tinha peso suficiente para isso. Mal tinha dinheiro para fazer doações a instituições de caridade, e quase não tinha tempo para exercer algum trabalho voluntário em uma entidade filantrópica. O que poderia fazer para mudar o mundo ao seu redor?

Ela achava que, se fizesse uma atitude do bem, a mesma proporção voltaria à sua vida posteriormente, e aos poucos amenizaria toda a dor que sentia dentro de si. Era um pensamento ambicioso e até egoísta, mas Bella tentava não desejar fazer _qualquer coisa_ radical para se livrar da bomba relógio em seu corpo. De forma nenhuma ela pretendia cometer uma loucura.

Quando chegou a faculdade, mal podia conter a respiração ofegante, embora isso a fizesse se sentir livre. Completara sua caminhada do dia e poderia compensar a academia que não podia frequentar. Bella não gostava de sua magreza excessiva, e apenas ria quando alguma garota mais robusta dizia invejar seu corpo. Mal sabia ela o que falava. Bella se sentia doente ao se olhar no espelho e ver tantos ossos aparentes no corpo, apesar de ter sido sempre assim desde que nascera. Desejava ao menos estar no peso certo, mas, para sua sorte ou azar, possuía o metabolismo rápido demais que não deixava reter nenhuma gordura a mais no corpo.

Bella foi direto à biblioteca e devolveu os livros atrasados. Já devia saldo à bibliotecária e sempre que pagava as dívidas, prometia a si mesma que não voltaria a fazê-las, mas se deparava mais uma vez com seus esquecimentos habituais. Logo em seguida, ela rumou para o laboratório de informática e lá permaneceu o resto do dia até que finalizasse o relatório de um trabalho cansativo.

[...]

Se Edward soubesse que estava acontecendo um velório no prédio, teria adiado a mudança. Aliás, quem em pleno século XXI, numa cidade grande, velava alguém em casa? A canção triste e áspera o deixava angustiado, parecia que algo arranhava seu peito e implorava para sair. Como se ele já não tentasse se livrar daquela coisa quase que diariamente... O belo rapaz encarou as caixas infinitas que guardavam 25 anos da sua história de vida. Quem ele era estava ali, empacotado em várias caixas de papelão lacradas, rotuladas de acontecimentos que pouco fazia questão de se lembrar.

Guga passou correndo em sua frente e se equilibrou para que pudesse subir em uma das caixas e fazê-la de degrau. Edward praguejou por sua irmã ter deixado o garoto com ele logo no dia que mais queria vê-lo longe de seu teto. Tudo o que desejava era que as caixas sumissem e as coisas dentro delas se arrumassem como mágica nos armários vazios do apartamento um tanto apertado. Com o sobrinho de três anos a tiracolo tornava tudo ainda mais cansativo. Edward amava o garoto como se fosse seu próprio filho, já que o pai e nada eram a mesma coisa, e o fato só amontoava mais ainda a merda que sua família era. A história se repetia novamente com a pobre irmã caçula.

O garotinho loiro por pouco não caiu do outro lado da caixa, se seu tio em alerta não tivesse lhe segurado a tempo. A cabeleira esbranquiçada da criança não adentrou sua boca por um triz, e Edward afastou os fios sem paciência. Quando Alice pretendia levar o filho para cortar a corda que se tornara o cabelo daquela criança? Ele tinha que fazer tudo por ali mesmo.

— _Papa!_ — Guga gritou, batendo palmas alegremente. Edward se perguntava de onde vinha tanta animação daquele pequeno ser, se todos ao seu redor mal diziam algumas palavras que não fossem em tom rude e autoritário. O homem era produto do meio, segundo Karl Marx, ou assim Edward achava, até que o sobrinho nasceu e mudou suas concepções.

— Hoje não, campeão. Se você ficar quietinho naquele sofá assistindo TV — apontou para o estofado escuro, o que atraiu a atenção da criança para o móvel —, tio Edward te leva ao parque amanhã.

O garoto o observou por um momento, talvez ponderando se era uma barganha justa. Por fim, abriu mais um de seus sorrisos radiantes e correu gritando para o sofá, no qual enfiou o rosto e espalmou as mãozinhas no assento. Edward balançou a cabeça e ligou o aparelho em seguida. Seu sobrinho tinha a mania de escutar a TV nas alturas, e pela primeira vez não se aborreceu com a criança; a voz esganiçada de Bob Esponja era melhor que a música do velório no andar acima.

Ele deixou o sobrinho na sala, pegou uma das caixas e a levou para o novo quarto. Repetiu mais algumas vezes o processo e, aos poucos, guardou cada caixa no cômodo pertencente. Quando terminou de arrastar tudo, puxou um maço de cigarro da carteira no bolso da calça folgada e se apoiou no peitoril da janela perto da TV. O céu estava nublado e o clima esfriava gradativamente. O bairro era mais tranquilo que o anterior em que vivia, havia vários comércios abertos por perto, o que garantia a movimentação constante na rua e, consequentemente, a segurança das pessoas que ali viviam.

Em poucas horas, Alice retornaria do trabalho de garçonete em um restaurante não muito distante dali, e ele poderia se arrumar para a faculdade. Faltava menos de um ano para se formar e a vaga em uma empresa de renome era quase garantida, graças a ralação que teve durante anos no curso para se destacar como um dos melhores alunos da classe. Edward se sentia orgulhoso por ter superado as dificuldade e enfim alcançado a vitória. Orgulhava-se de sua história, embora não a desejasse para ninguém.

De repente, a mocinha de cabelos de fogo veio-lhe à mente. Devia ser mais uma patricinha mimada que decidia morar só apenas para provar a maturidade que nunca teria, bancada pelo dinheiro dos pais. O rosto de boneca não o enganava, ele sabia que por trás da fachada de boa moça havia um ser humano egoísta e egocêntrico, que não se preocupava com nada importante e a vida se resumia a garotos igualmente sem conteúdo e festas apenas para encher a cara e usar como desculpa para dormir com quem bem entendesse.

Na sua faculdade, o que não faltava eram garotas com esse perfil, cuja vida era se jogar aos pés dele que, nem um pouco bobo, aceitava o que recebia de bom grado. Não tinha nada a perder mesmo. O que poderia dizer? Sua irmã tentara ser uma dessas e não acabou nem um pouco bem. O processo de maturidade de uma pessoa nem sempre acontecia da forma mais amigável; os dois irmãos eram um bom exemplo de como o destino poderia ser cruel quando queria.

Edward escovou os dedos na cabeleira espessa escura, nada parecida com o tom quase branco do sobrinho. Alice tampouco tinha cabelo claro, o que assimilava de forma gritante a aparência de Guga com o pai que o deixara. Um riquinho que não tinha pretensão alguma de brincar de casinha, e assim que conseguiu o que quis enganando Alice — mesmo Edward não se cansando de alertar a irmã —, a deixou com uma mão na frente e outra atrás.

O rapaz jogou a bituca do cigarro pela janela, inspecionou o sobrinho pela última vez e rumou ao quarto buscando coragem para desempacotar a mudança. Quanto antes terminasse tudo, mais cedo se livraria da tarefa.

[...]

Bella chegou na casa de Leah pouco antes do anoitecer. Ela se sentia abatida e precisava de um ombro amigo para desabafar, o que, de longe, sua casa não proporcionava. Ela até tentara convencer um deles a dividir o apartamento com ela, mas os que os pais deixavam ter autonomia, não se sentiam preparados para dar um passo tão grande na vida, e vice-versa. Nesse ponto, ela se sentia vitoriosa. Sua velha casa cheia de lembranças apenas a sufocava todas as vezes que olhava as paredes cobertas de risadas e sonhos perdidos. De fato, não fora uma decisão fácil. Deixar sua mãe, a única pessoa que a restava no mundo, e assumir um emprego quando tudo o que queria fazer era sumir da face da Terra fora um passo e tanto. Mas Bella conseguira.

— Como está hoje, amiga?

Bella deu um passo para dentro da casa modesta que tanto frequentara ao longo dos anos. Ela podia dizer que era quase a extensão de sua casa. Leah abraçou o corpo magro da amiga e desejou que ela estivesse melhor que na semana passada quando, mais uma vez, viera com o mesmo papo de desistir de tudo e não ter mais vontade de fazer nada. Doía ver sua melhor amiga naquele estado, ela desejava de coração ver a ruivinha sorrindo por tudo e por nada como acontecia anos atrás, ao tentarem imitar clipes de suas cantoras favoritas da época.

— Um cara se mudou para o apartamento de frente ao meu — Bella desconversou, fugindo da pergunta da amiga. — Cadê seus pais?

— Saíram para jantar. — Leah fechou a porta atrás de si. — Ele é bonito? Solteiro? Já sabe o nome dele?

A ruiva sorriu e sentou em um dos bancos altos à bancada da cozinha americana, enquanto a amiga se acomodou no sofá à sua frente. Ela observou a nova tiara florida no cabelo afro de Leah e desejou ter a mesma coragem que a morena para inovar nos acessórios. Mal prendia uma presilha na cabeleira e se sentia a pessoa mais estranha do universo.

— Espero que ele vá embora antes que eu possa descobrir qualquer coisa ao seu respeito. O cara é um grosso mal-humorado e acho que já é pai — desdenhou, brincando com um canudo sobre a bancada. — Agora terei que aturar uma criança ao meu lado. Espero que não seja birrenta como a mimada da minha prima.

Leah riu do humor sarcástico da ruiva, acostumada com o cinismo diário em seu tom de voz.

— Ele é velho, então?

Bella atirou o canudo na bancada, impaciente.

— Não! Ele é um gato, ok? Faz o tipo daqueles garotos escrotos da faculdade que acham que nós poluímos seu chão encerado. Em outras palavras: quero esse cara bem longe de mim.

— Você e essa sua mania de julgar os outros sem nem ao menos conhecê-los. Aposto que não é tudo isso e você está mais uma vez detonando sua autoestima.

Bella bufou, sentindo-se contrariada. Leah não a entedia de forma alguma. Havia coisas na vida que as pessoas só poderiam entender quando passassem por algo semelhante, e problemas psicológicos eram uma dessas coisas.

— Vamos mudar de assunto, não quero discutir com você hoje.

— Certo — Leah concordou a contragosto. — Como vai seu livro?

— Não muito bem — respirou fundo, um pouco triste. — Estou tendo dificuldade em certas cenas por falta de experiências. Talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

— Cenas amorosas de novo?

— Mais um menos. Está difícil descrever narrações apaixonadas quando minhas experiências não passam de estranhos descompromissados. Não consigo ter a visão romântica necessária para passar a emoção que pretendo à cena, e isso está me deixando frustrada.

Leah levantou-se do sofá e foi à cozinha, o que fez Bella se virar no banco para que ficasse de frente à amiga. Leah tinha o corpo curvilíneo que atraía e muito a população masculina. O típico corpo de uma sambista de carnaval, o que a fazia se sentir miúda e retangular ao lado da morena. Não era à toa que ninguém a levava a sério; às vezes, era confundida com uma adolescente de quinze anos, e isso era extremamente constrangedor.

— Os livros e filmes não ajudam mais?

— Quero experiências verdadeiras, Leah. Estou cansada de espremer meu cérebro todas as vezes que preciso escrever uma cena assim e não deixá-las com a mesma fórmula pronta que uso para criá-las. É mais fácil expandir algo real a começar do zero.

— Faz que nem esses romances malucos que você lê e contrata um namorado de aluguel — Leah sugeriu, roubando um sorriso incrédulo da amiga. — Estou brincando, boba. É como sempre digo: tudo tem seu tempo. Não adianta forçar nada.

— Esse é o problema. — Bella observava a amiga preparar vitamina para as duas. — Não posso ficar sentada e esperar o cara dos meus sonhos cair em minha vida e me pedir em namoro. Preciso disso pra ontem.

— Isso, amiga, é apenas com você.

Leah, mais que ninguém, a estimulava a buscar novas experiências e não se acomodar. Ela fazia de tudo para não deixar a amiga se entregar a depressão; levava-a à festas, a passeios diferentes, apresentava-a pessoas divertidas e, de quebra, ajudava Bella a superar seu problema com a autoestima. Às vezes, ela sentia como se desse murro em ponta de faca, pois a cada avanço que Bella dava recuava dois passos, e isso a irritava. Leah não queria perder a paciência com a amiga, muito menos desistir de ajudá-la. Não era o que uma aliada deveria fazer, afinal, nos momentos ruins que as pessoas descobriam quem eram seus verdadeiros amigos. Leah se provava que era digna de ser uma.

A ruiva mudou de assunto mais uma vez. Ultimamente, qualquer tipo de assunto a incomodava, principalmente se chegasse a ela e sua vida nada favorável. Bella tentou se convencer de que não necessitava de um homem para ser feliz, poderia ser uma mulher independente do século XXI. De fato, realmente não precisava, mas isso não queria dizer que não desejasse ter ao menos um namorado na vida. Bella gostaria de saber como era antes que abrisse mão de algo. Passar o resto da vida imaginando como seria não a animava em nada. Ela era adepta a se arrepender do não fez, não do teve coragem de fazer.

As duas amigas engajaram numa conversa animada sobre planos para uma viajem entre amigos e Bella foi embora horas depois, mais animada do que quando entrara naquela casa. No dia seguinte, tinha um _workshop_ de escrita para liderar e precisava estar o mais sociável possível para dar palestra aos alunos. Ela mal acreditara quando, dois anos depois de ingressar na universidade, sua professora de Crítica Literária a convidou para participar de um _workshop_ com ela. Desde o início, Bella deixara bem claro suas intenções no curso de letras: pretendia seguir a área de editoração e se tornar escritora. Além disso, possuía bagagem suficiente sobre o assunto, o que promoveu discussões calorosas com a orientadora.

Sua primeira experiência auxiliando o curso de escrita criativa foi tão gratificante que logo surgiram outras oportunidades para _workshops_ em parceria, até que ela iniciou suas próprias oficinas. Era a realização de um de seus sonhos, e ela não pretendia parar por aí. A escrita era sua paixão e, no momento, a única coisa que alegrava sua vida sem graça. Foi uma das melhores e mais prazerosas formas de ganhar dinheiro e ajudar a bancar sua vida solitária.

* * *

 **NA.:** Bem-vindos (as), leitores (as)! Duas considerações sobre a história: primeiro, ela é original e a posto como tal no Nyah! Fanfiction e Wattpad com o mesmo título; então, se eu deixar algum nome estranho passar, não hesitem em me avisar! Segundo, ela se passa no Brasil. Estou muito ansiosa com o _feedback_ de vocês. Caso seja leitor de alguma das minhas histórias anteriores, saiba que Cantiga de outro Verão será diferente de tudo que já escrevi até o momento, a carga emocional dela é muito grande. Espero de coração que gostem e se apaixonem pelo drama da Bella e do Edward, e que possam entender um pouco mais a cabeça atormentada dessas duas vítimas do destino.

Ficou bem claro o tom da história, um pouco da vida da Bella e do Edward, e uma prévia do que terão que enfrentar ao longo do livro, ou seja, eles mesmos e as sombras do seu passado. O que acharam até aqui? Estão ansiosos pelos próximos capítulos? Mandem suas apostas!

Postarei alguns extras, responderei perguntas a respeito da história e poderei conversar com vocês também nesse site: busquem por cantigadeoutroverao + tumblr no Google!

Sinta-se à vontade para conferir meus outros trabalhos no meu perfil pessoal.

Até semana que vem!


	2. Oficina

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém _triggers_ /gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** A Força do Silêncio - Pouca Vogal

* * *

Edward estava atrasado. Ele deixara o fórum onde estagiava no centro e rumou às pressas à biblioteca municipal da cidade. Eram pouco mais das seis horas da noite e o trânsito estava carregado como todos os dias. Nem ao menos tinha tempo de passar em casa e tomar um banho rápido, seguiu direto para o transporte público lotado e olhava de minuto em minuto o relógio de pulso. Seu celular vibrou no bolso da camisa social, e ele tentou se equilibrar apenas com a mão que firmava a maleta de trabalho ao corpo, para segurar o aparelho. Uma senhora gentil pediu para segurar a bolsa e, sem alternativa, ele aceitou de bom grado com um sorriso sincero.

— Diga, Alice.

— Você já está chegando? — perguntou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

— Chegando aonde?

— Em casa, oras.

Edward segurou um palavrão e torceu para que suas suspeitas não se confirmassem.

— Eu te avisei hoje de manhã que teria um compromisso depois do trabalho, só irei para casa mais tarde. O que você quer?

— Como assim não vai para casa, Edward?! Eu também tenho um compromisso hoje à noite e não vou poder faltar! Não posso levar o Guga comigo e...

— Alice — ele a interrompeu, tentando ficar calmo. — Eu avisei primeiro que iria sair e você concordou. Não tenho culpa se é desmiolada e não escuta nada que eu digo. Lamento, mas hoje não irei ceder aos seus caprichos.

— Edward...

— Adeus.

Ele desligou o celular antes que mais alguém torrasse sua paciência. Se ele deixasse, Guga praticamente moraria em sua casa. Não podia nem dizer que a mãe tinha responsabilidade pelo garoto, pois era mentira. Hoje mesmo, Edward decidira levar a criança para cortar o cabelo, porque a mãe não deu sinal de que iria fazer alguma coisa. Também não era a primeira vez que ela inventava de marcar algo justo no dia que ele planejava sair. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes desistira de um compromisso por pena do garoto. Para o azar da irmã, Edward não cederia novamente. Já estava cansado de encobertar Alice e deixá-la estragar mais ainda a vida dela, sem sinal de que amadureceria um dia. Provavelmente, tinha arranjado mais um encontro com um cara rico e cafajeste que não sabia o significado da palavra namoro.

Edward agradeceu à senhora simpática por segurar a maleta e desceu do ônibus. Ele não queria, mas estava preocupado com o pequeno Guga. Não sabia até onde iria a loucura da irmã, se o deixaria sozinho no antigo apartamento deles afastado do centro da cidade. Eles não tinham pais. Sua mãe morrera há três anos e seu pai os renegara ainda jovens. Edward nem sabia se ainda estava vivo, e pouco tinha interesse em descobrir. Desde então, era só no mundo com Alice e o sobrinho.

O rapaz alto entrou na biblioteca e pediu informações à morena baixa sobre o _workshop_ de escrita criativa. Ela indicou o andar e ele pegou o elevador com mais três mulheres agradáveis. Ele notou que a loira não parava de lhe encarar, na certa interessada em sua aparência. Discretamente, ele também a analisou dos pés à cabeça e gostou do que viu. A mulher tinha curvas no lugar certo e um decote generoso à mostra no vestido de cetim rosa bebê. As portas do elevador abriram-se no terceiro andar e, pelo visto, todos desceriam nele. Edward segurou a porta e aguardou as damas passarem. A loira, aproveitando o momento, roçou o corpo no dele de propósito e saiu rebolando em sua frente. O rapaz deu um sorriso de lado e a seguiu.

Na entrada do salão, havia uma moça responsável por conferir o nome dos participantes da oficina. Edward então entregou sua identidade e logo estava dentro do evento. O local estava quase cheio e havia várias mesas de madeira em trios dispostas no lugar. À frente, estava a bancada do palestrante e um telão para o retroprojetor ao fundo. Edward e a loira preferiram se sentarem à mesa vazia na direção do ar-condicionado; outra mulher que pegou elevador com eles juntaram-se aos dois. Ele ajeitou a pasta na mesa e cruzou os braços, observando o lugar. Pôde ver de adolescentes a pessoas mais experientes, um grupo homogêneo. A escrita, de fato, interessava a todos os públicos.

Edward escutou a loira pigarrear ao seu lado para chamar sua atenção.

— Então, você escreve sobre o quê? — indagou com a voz afetada, o decote de repente mais cheio. De perto, ele daria uns trinta anos para ela.

— Fico entre romances policiais, ficção científica e fantasia. E você?

— Romances eróticos — respondeu de imediato, passando a língua entre os lábios. Em outra ocasião, Edward aceitaria sua proposta sem pestanejar, mas hoje ele estava disposto a aproveitar a aula ao máximo.

Para sua sorte, a movimentação na frente da sala atraiu a atenção de todos, inclusive a loira impertinente ao seu lado. Os rapazes da manutenção testaram pela última vez os recursos do palestrante e logo depois três pessoas entraram no salão e se posicionaram na bancada da palestra. Edward aproveitou para abrir a maleta e pegar o bloco de anotação ao ver que várias pessoas faziam o mesmo. Era a primeira vez que participava de um _workshop_ de escrita criativa e estava animado para o que iria aprender. A escrita, por vezes, fora sua válvula de escape quando não tinha mais ninguém a recorrer. Isso depois de quebrar a cara tentando fugir do mundo com formas ilícitas. Por pouco, ele não acabara com a própria vida, várias e várias vezes. Na escrita, no entanto, ele encontrava seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo e, consequentemente, sua paz de espírito.

A loira mordia a caneta de forma distraída, ou assim ela fazia parecer, e Edward logo percebeu que a mulher não desistiria enquanto não o tivesse em sua cama. Ou no banheiro mais próximo. Ele correu os olhos pela sala e achou um lugar vago bem à frente da mesa dos palestrantes. Se as coisas se tornassem insuportáveis, Edward daria a desculpa de que o ar-acondicionado estava fazendo sua rinite atacar e cairia fora dali.

O som de uma voz potente no microfone encheu a sala. Edward então levantou os olhos e observou pela primeira vez as pessoas que entraram no ambiente. Para sua surpresa, ele reconheceu a mulher de cabelos de fogo ao lado do homem rechonchudo que agora dava boas-vindas aos alunos no microfone. Era sua vizinha, a patricinha mimada que seu sobrinho havia se esbarrado na porta do apartamento. Ela seria quem? A filha do palestrante que estava ali por obrigação e iria distribuir papel de ofício aos alunos? Provavelmente.

Bella encarava nervosa a parede branca no fundo da sala, enquanto escutava o discurso de sempre do bibliotecário na abertura da oficina. Ela podia até ter domínio do assunto, mas da sua timidez, Bella ainda estava longe. Falar em público sempre a deixava nervosa, ainda mais um lugar cheio de pessoas cultas dispostas a rebaterem sua opinião fervorosamente. Era isso o que ela mais temia. O Sr. Alberto continuava o falatório e Bella recolheu coragem o suficiente para analisar sua mais nova turma. O público era o mesmo de sempre, as mulheres dominando sobre os homens e muita gente nova e sonhadora, assim como ela. A turma tinha exatos vinte alunos, o número máximo para que ela pudesse dar atenção a todos.

Quando o Sr. Alberto citou seu nome, ela acordou de seus devaneios e tomou posse do microfone. O bibliotecário deixou o recinto e então era sua vez. Pelo menos não encararia todas aquelas pessoas só, tinha a ajudante ao seu lado, o lugar que ela ocupara por meses no início de sua carreira como palestrante. Com um sorriso nervoso, ela deu um "boa noite" aos alunos, que foi respondido com entusiasmo pelos ouvintes.

— Sou Isabella Swan e esta é minha assistente, Angela Weber. — Angela deu um aceno simpático ao pessoal. — Como vocês, sempre tive o sonho de publicar um livro, e foi assim que parei no curso de letras na federal da nossa cidade. — Algumas pessoas soltaram um riso baixo, e isso serviu como combustível para que Bella continuasse, agora mais segura de suas palavras. — Faz pouco tempo que publiquei um livro de contos juntamente com mais cinco escritores pela editora Agnald, além de um contrato firmado para um futuro romance, e tenho uma coluna fixa na Revista Litera, onde falo sobre as apostas literárias do Brasil. Sou pupila da renomada escritora Adriana Cantes, que escreveu várias obras consagradas, dentre elas "O Canto do Vendaval", e graças a essa pessoa incrível tive a oportunidade de dar palestras sobre algo que eu amo, para uma turma que tem os mesmos objetivos que eu na vida: conseguir finalizar uma obra e publicá-la.

Bella então explicou como o curso de apenas três meses, uma aula por semana nas sextas à noite, iria funcionar. Enquanto mostrava os _slides_ da programação do curso, seus olhos pousaram em um homem que a olhava fixamente sentado entre duas mulheres muito bonitas. Ela estremeceu ao reconhecê-lo e gaguejou pela primeira vez na noite, dando um gole em sua água para disfarçar. O rapaz de espessos cabelos negros e olhos escuros a fitava com o mesmo desdém do dia anterior, quando o pequeno Guga esbarrara-se em suas pernas. Do jeito que estava vestido, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma audiência, acentuava-lhe mais ainda o ar de imponência e superioridade que Bella detestava em pessoas como ele. Poderia até pressupor que ele faria de tudo para mostrar que tinha mais conhecimento que ela e humilhá-la na frente de sua classe.

Aquilo seria uma tortura, ela sabia. Não podia simplesmente dar as costas e abandonar a turma só por causa daquele homem, até porque, eles eram vizinhos agora. Bella não só teria que largar a turma do _workshop_ , como também trocar de prédio, e ela ainda não havia enlouquecido para mudar sua vida por causa de um cara arrogante como ele. Dessa forma, respirou fundo e resolveu apenas ignorá-lo e tratá-lo como outro aluno qualquer. Ninguém estragaria os seus sonhos.

— Então, pessoal, agora que contei um pouco da minha vida literária e o que o curso propõe para vocês, quero conhecê-los um pouco mais, já que iremos passar os próximos três meses trabalhando juntos — Bella explicou com um sorriso alegre no rosto, e algumas pessoas soltaram murmúrios de insatisfação, o que a fez sorrir mais ainda. — Sabiam que o ser humano tem mais medo de falar em público do que da própria morte?

Os alunos voltaram aos sussurros, alguns com sorrisos bobos em concordância. O primeiro dia era sempre o mais tenso. Bella ainda não tinha intimidade com a turma e eles tampouco queriam colaborar para quebrar o gelo inicial.

— Basta apenas dizer seu nome, por que você começou a escrever e qual é seu gênero literário. Nem um pouco difícil, não é? Quem será o primeiro? — A ruiva de olhos verdes e voz infantil observou a turma agitada, algumas pessoas desviaram os olhos de vergonha para não ser o escolhido. Para sua surpresa, quem ela menos queria que falasse tomou a palavra.

— Meu nome é Edward Cullen, prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Swan — o rapaz de cabelos negros no meio da sala se apresentou. O tom de deboche em sua voz sempre presente quando se tratava dela.

Cansada daquele tratamento hostil e de fazê-la se calar, Bella resolveu agir e entrar no jogo do engravatado prepotente.

— Olá, Edward. De onde surgiu seu amor pela escrita? — ela esforçou-se para manter a voz firme e conseguiu. Em troca, Edward lançou-lhe um sorriso em desafio.

— Creio que o mesmo da maioria das pessoas daqui: o desapego do nosso mundo frio e calculista. Mas minha verdadeira motivação por trás das letras é uma resposta um tanto pessoal — completou, divertido. As duas mulheres ao seu lado soltaram risinhos pelo tom sugestivo.

Bella trocou o peso do corpo de perna, de repente sentindo-se como se tivesse o triplo de sua massa corporal e que mal podia sustentar o corpo com os pés. Ele a estava provocando, e Bella sabia que era só o começo. O que a ruiva queria saber era por que ele a tinha escolhido como alvo. Talvez fosse um passatempo do misterioso Edward Cullen e Bella era sua próxima vítima. Ela repassou na mente o dia anterior em que se conheceram e realmente não tinha ideia do que fez para que fosse tratada daquele jeito; não maltratara seu filho, pelo contrário, impedira a queda do garoto. Devia ser mesmo um jogo para ele.

— Bela resposta, você tem o suspense em suas palavras — Bella tratou de dizer, sem perder a compostura. — Qual seu gênero literário?

Edward então resolveu ir mais fundo. Ele ainda duvidava do talento da garota em sua frente que mais parecia uma adolescente assustada tentando ser quem não era. Qual seria seu tipo de leitura, se é que lia algo além das revistas adolescentes de fofoca? Talvez aqueles romances cheios de açúcar com vampiros, ou mocinhos que fingiam ser fora da lei, mas no final se tornavam um belo de um marica.

— Gosto de vários gêneros, mas o romance policial é um dos meus favoritos. Acho interessante a forma que eles exploram a psique humana, como retratam a realidade dos fatos e a crueldade das pessoas, além de nos alertar as falsetas da personalidade de um indivíduo, principalmente os que se mostram serem o que não são... — Edward terminou o discurso, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

— Eu também curto romance policial. John Dickson Carr é um dos meus autores favoritos — intrometeu-se um rapaz negro no fundo da sala. Edward o fitou por cima do ombro, nem um pouco satisfeito pela interrupção. Ele queria que a adolescente de olhos amedrontados o respondesse. Quem sabe assim ela desistiria logo disso e um professor de verdade entraria na sala e ele não teria seu dinheiro perdido. — A propósito, meu nome é Jacob Black, e escrevo para deixar claro meu desprezo pelos abutres da sociedade. Tenho certeza que teremos bons três meses pela frente de conhecimento literário, Senhorita Swan.

Jacob terminou sua apresentação com um pequeno sorriso no rosto direcionado a ruiva corada na frente da sala. Ele a defendera das garras de Edward, e ela não sabia se sentia alívio ou raiva por dar o gostinho ao advogado de que não poderia se defender só. Bella não era boba e tinha certeza que Edward estava acusando-a de algo que ela nem mesmo imaginava o que seria.

— Sim, pelo visto teremos três eletrizantes meses pela frente — ela concordou ainda aturdida. — Bem-vindo a nossa turma, Jacob. Quem é o próximo?

Jacob lançou-lhe um sorriso ainda maior e assim que captou o olhar irônico do homem a poucas cadeiras à frente, deixou claro que se dependesse dele, Edward não faria nada para prejudicar a bela palestrante.

O restante da oficina ocorreu sem maiores problemas. Todos os alunos se apresentaram, alguns mais tímidos que outros, e logo o clima tenso foi substituído pela expectativa de aprenderem coisas novas. Conforme o roteiro, Bella apresentou a seus alunos o básico do processo criativo de uma história e os deixou à vontade na hora da atividade prática. Ela aproveitou o momento para jogar uma água no rosto e comer algo, antes que desmaiasse de fome na frente da classe. Angela iria substituí-la por alguns minutos.

Quando deixou o banheiro feminino, escutou uma voz masculina apreensiva ao telefone. Iria passar pelo estranho sem problema algum se não tivesse reconhecido o dono da voz. Bella não queria receber mais uma vez seu olhar hostil, como se ela fosse um inseto insignificante. Então preferiu se manter escondida atrás da parede esperando que ele fosse embora.

— Alice com certeza é a pior mãe do mundo, não sei por que ainda me surpreendo com as coisas que ela faz — Edward disse ao telefone sob o olhar atento da ruiva. — Podemos ter até uma ligação, mas não vejo a hora de me livrar dela. Simplesmente não dá mais, Sue! — A mulher do outro lado da linha disse algo que o fez sorrir, e Bella estreitou os olhos. — Você sim é a mulher da minha vida!

Edward soltou uma risada rouca gostosa que a fez querer se juntar a ele, mas logo então se reprimiu. Além de prepotente, era um cafajeste que não se importava com a família e iria abandoná-los por uma vadia qualquer. A lista de defeitos daquele homem só crescia e cada vez mais ela achava que ele não passava do novo estorvo para sua vida problemática. Ele encerrou a ligação e ela pôde enfim sair de seu esconderijo, comer algo leve e se juntar aos demais na oficina.

Bella apenas se sentiu confortável quando seu novo pesadelo deixou seu lugar e foi embora sem nem ao menos se despedir de alguém. Ela notou, enojada, como a mulher loira e curvilínea sentada ao lado dele o acompanhou com os olhos durante todo o caminho, como se ele fosse o banquete da noite. Bella tentou se recordar o nome dela, talvez fosse Tanya, a escritora de romances eróticos. A mulher nem ao menos devia saber que seu vizinho era pai de família e tinha uma esposa. Ou sabia e resolveu ignorar os fatos.

A aula terminou quase duas horas depois, quando a ruiva checou a atividade de cada aluno e apontou seus acertos e erros. Na aula seguinte, eles iriam trabalhar com personagens, e Bella pediu para que cada um criasse um perfil com os critérios pedidos por ela. Enquanto trocava algumas palavras com Angela, sua ajudante, Jacob se aproximou dela com um sorriso reservado e as mãos no bolso da calça.

— Vale fazer a releitura de algum personagem já existente? — o rapaz perguntou, e Angela pediu licença, deixando os dois a sós. Ele era o único aluno restante da sala.

Bella terminou de guardar alguns papéis em um envelope pardo, e o respondeu no meio tempo, simpática:

— Poder até pode, mas isso anularia alguns fatores para a minha avaliação. A graça seria começar do zero, certo?

— É, você tem razão — Jacob concordou. — Li sua última matéria para a revista Litera, foi realmente legal seu ponto de vista sobre a eterna briga entre os clássicos e os _best-sellers_ contemporâneos.

— Sério? — ela sorriu, enfiando as pastas dentro da bolsa e a pôs no ombro. — Recebi muitas respostas insatisfeitas sobre meu texto. Não se pode agradar a todos.

— Imagino exatamente o tipo de pessoa que as enviou — Jacob alfinetou, o que a fez olhá-lo com interesse. — O que não faltam são pseudo-cultos na literatura.

Algo a dizia que o rapaz em sua frente acabou de jogar uma indireta para seu vizinho. Bella o analisou melhor e só confirmou o quão bonito ele era, o cabelo cortado em estilo militar e todos aqueles músculos. Uma beleza generosa e pura, não repugnante e ostensiva como Edward Cullen. Talvez tivesse sua idade, ou fosse um ou dois anos mais novo. Bella sabia, porém, que deveria se manter afastada de homens como ele; convencidos demais, achavam que todas as mulheres cairiam aos seus encantos em um estalar de dedos. A ruiva já quebrara a cara o suficiente para aprender a lição. Como dizia o ditado: nem tudo o que reluz é ouro.

— Eles não estão apenas na literatura — ela apanhou os envelopes e a bolsa, saindo da sala em seguida, com Jacob em seu encalço. — Até semana que vem, Sr. Black. Estou ansiosa para conhecer seu personagem — disse com sinceridade.

— Pode deixar que vou caprichar, _professora_!

Bella riu e o deixou só.

* * *

 **Mila:** meu primeiro comentário, muuuuuuito obrigada pelo incentivo! Espero que goste do segundo capítulo da fic, espero vê-la por aqui mais vezes. :)

* * *

 **NA.:** Oi, galerinha! Esses dois vivem na base do pré-conceito, não é? Vocês acham que eles estão certos em seus julgamentos ou irão quebrar a cara bem bonito quando se conhecerem de verdade? Ainda temos muito chão pela frente, hahaha. Sigam o tumblr oficial da história para terem acesso a spoilers, extras, fotos de cenário e ainda podem conversar comigo, desabafar sobre algo, o que quiserem. :) Basta buscar cantigadeoutroverao + Tumblr no Google!

Beijão, e até a próxima sexta!


	3. Luto

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** Por Enquanto - Cassia Eller

* * *

Edward não teve alternativa a não ser deixar a oficina de escrita criativa e rumar para o outro lado da cidade, em busca do sobrinho. Alice tinha extrapolado mais uma vez e não se importou em deixá-lo só em casa assistindo TV enquanto ia para suas noites agitadas com os filhinhos de papai. Ele estava cansado do longo dia de trabalho e agora mal se aguentava de pé. As poucas pessoas no ônibus àquela hora o olhavam, curiosas. O que um homem engravato fazia no transporte público? Era impressionante como o ser humano se deixava levar pelas aparências.

Ele saltou no bairro que morou boa parte da vida, não tão cheio quanto gostaria. Sabia que era perigoso caminhar naquelas vielas tão tarde; os donos da rua, mais conhecidos como os chefões do lugar, já tinham decretado o toque de recolher e era loucura permanecer fora de casa após aquele horário. Mas ele não sairia dali sem o sobrinho. Com passadas largas, chegou a um prédio de péssima estrutura, cheio de rachaduras e a pintura descascada. Tudo ali gritava descaso. O descaso de uma população abandonada e posta à própria sorte.

Edward subiu o vão de degraus e chegou ao terceiro andar ofegante. Não se fez de rogado e bateu sem pena na porta do apartamento 9, um tanto impaciente. Alguns segundos depois, que mais pareceram horas, a porta foi aberta por uma senhora rechonchuda e de sorriso maternal. Ela sorriu ao reconhecer o rapaz e deixou que ele entrasse, depois de receber um beijo carinhoso na testa pelo belo homem.

— Guga já dormiu? — Edward perguntou, olhando ao redor da sala minúscula, mas confortável e acolhedora.

— Sim, meu querido. Ele dormiu logo depois de jantar.

O moreno segurou um palavrão em respeito à velha senhora. Alice nem ao menos se preocupara se o filho tinha se alimentado.

— Não sei nem como lhe agradecer, Sue — ele segurou a mão da mulher que lhe tinha amor como um filho. — Uma vida não pagaria a dívida que tenho com a senhora.

— Deixe disso, querido! — Sue deu alguns tapinhas no rosto corado pelo esforço da corrida do rapaz. — O amor não é moeda de troca.

Ele observou os olhos escuros e calorosos da mulher que considerava como sua segunda mãe e agradeceu por ter tido pelo menos aquela sorte na vida. Poucas pessoas valiam a pena nesse mundo, e Sue era uma dessas. Apesar de a irmã ser uma cabeça oca, Sue a amava incondicionalmente, mas ficava triste com a forma que Alice tratava o próprio filho. Guga era um amor e, acima de tudo, uma criança. Nenhuma criança deveria ser largada a mínguo, muito menos não ter o amor dos pais.

Edward desistiu de voltar para casa naquela noite e apenas levou o sobrinho adormecido no colo à porta da frente, a casa de sua falecida mãe. Ele não gostava nem um pouco das lembranças dolorosas que eram despertadas naquelas paredes agora tão frias e sem amor. Depois de colocar o sobrinho no quarto, ele foi até a cozinha e achou uma garrafa de _whisky_ no armário. Ela não deveria estar ali, no entanto, e isso só comprovava o fato de que Alice não deixara de beber.

Não soube ao certo a hora que jogou a garrafa fora, nem que adormeceu no sofá desconfortável com a TV ligada, mas despertou desorientado e com uma leve pontada na cabeça quando a irmã chegou aos primeiros raios de sol da manhã.

Alice não parecia surpresa ao vê-lo jogado em seu sofá. Às vezes, era patético o comportamento de bom moço do irmão, tão preocupado com uma criança que nem ao menos era seu filho. Ela não cansava de culpá-lo por não tê-la deixado cometer o aborto ou entregado Gustavo a adoção assim que nasceu. Não. Ele não só foi contra qualquer coisa que pudesse livrá-la daquela criança indesejada, como também a obrigava a fazer um papel que não queria exercer. Alice não era, e nunca seria, uma mãe.

Ela já estava pronta para passar direto pelo irmão, mas foi interrompida por um puxão brusco em seu antebraço.

— Bruto como sempre — declarou, olhando-o com ódio. — Veio fazer as malas daquele bastardo?

Edward a fitava com a expressão enojada. Aquela mulher com certeza não saiu da mesma barriga que ele. Ela não era digna de ser filha da mãe que tiveram. Alice passava muito longe de tal proeza. Era triste a forma como aquele rosto bonito e angelical poderia enganar alguém, até uma pessoa de bom coração como Sue.

— Nós fizemos um acordo, Alice.

— Olhe só, senhor advogado. Não me lembro de ter assinado contrato nenhum com você. Então, se não veio buscar aquela peste, vá embora.

Edward respirou fundo, tentando não cometer uma loucura contra a própria irmã. Ele se afastou e esfregou as mãos no rosto, nervoso. Por que ela não entendia aquilo de uma vez por todas? Por que tinha de repetir todas as vezes que se encontravam?

— Alice, para minha infelicidade, eu preciso de você. Preciso que coopere e me ajude. Se eu pudesse, e Deus sabe o quanto eu queria poder, levaria o Guga daqui sem olhar pra trás — ele voltou a fitá-la, os olhos derretidos em súplica. — Mas não tenho como cuidar dele se mal paro em casa, muito menos tenho condições de bancar uma babá com o tanto de gastos que já tenho com o garoto, pois nem isso você se interessa em ajudar.

Alice soltou uma risada irônica.

— Eu falei, não falei? Mas você me escutou? Não! Poderíamos não estar passando por esse problema agora se você tivesse me ouvido. Mas escute bem dessa vez, Edward. Nós não _tínhamos_ e nem _teremos_ condições de criar essa criança! Não vê que ele é um estorvo para nossas vidas?!

— Cale já essa maldita boca, Alice! — Edward gritou, mas logo se arrependeu por correr o risco de acordar o sobrinho. — Se tem um estorvo aqui, essa pedra no meu caminho é você, sua vadia!

A moça de cabelos negros apenas revirou os olhos, entediada com as discussões de sempre. Ela poderia muito bem largar a criança em um lugar qualquer, mas aí sim não teria sossego na vida. Alice precisava arrumar um jeito rápido de se livrar do garoto, e a forma que o irmão ia aos trancos e barrancos em meio a estágio e bicos, nunca teria sua vida de regalias de volta.

— Qual a nova previsão, Edward? — perguntou cansada, retirando os saltos finos dolorosos dos pés e os atirando em qualquer lugar entre o sofá e a mesa de centro.

— Só preciso de três meses — respondeu enigmático. — Até lá, faça o favor de não cometer nenhuma besteira.

[...]

Edward andava na grama verde meticulosamente aparada. Era estranho como um lugar fúnebre poderia lhe trazer a paz de espírito. Fazia alguns meses que não visitava aquele lugar, mas soube que já ficara tempo demais longe de suas raízes. As pessoas diziam que só dávamos valor depois que perdíamos, mas Edward já sabia o valor de sua preciosa mãe há muito tempo. Talvez, desde que nasceu. Ou no momento que seu pai os abandonou com uma mão na frente e outra atrás, e eles se viram sozinhos com uma mulher desempregada, mas batalhadora. Apertos todos viviam, mas era na hora da necessidade que conhecíamos quem era quem; sua mãe provou ser um anjo.

O jovem advogado caminhou entre as quadras até encontrar a que queria. Na mão, havia uma rosa branca solitária e corpulenta, uma das preferidas de sua velha. Edward não era fã de choros sobre a lápide, mas uma boa reza e alguns minutos discutindo a respeito de tudo e nada era o suficiente para acalmar seu coração desacreditado da vida.

O tempo ensolarado dava ao local um ar quase sagrado. Quantas almas queridas e bondosas descansavam no jardim da saudade? Quantos choravam diariamente ou desejavam apenas mais alguns segundos com o ente amado novamente? Edward era uma pessoa estranha, pois gostava de frequentar o cemitério apenas para ver como as outras pessoas reagiam à dor da perda. Ou simplesmente colocar na cabeça que ele não era o único que perdeu alguém, muito menos seria o último.

Ele se agachou em frente a familiar lápide da mãe e depositou a rosa no túmulo. Edward respirou fundo ao mesmo tempo em que uma brisa gelada sacudia os cabelos escuros. O rapaz tirou o pouco de terra que cobria os dizeres da lápide, e as leu mais uma vez mentalmente: _"Esme do Carmo Cullen, mãe querida, avó e amiga. Descanse em Paz."_ Ele mesmo tinha escrito a pequena homenagem, quando Alice, em um de seus raros momentos que mostrava a humanidade, mal tinha condições de levantar da cama. Sua irmã caçula abominava esse lugar, e nesse ponto ele até entendia. Edward, pelo contrário, gostava do martírio de encarar a realidade quase todos os meses e matar qualquer pensamento sonhador que o fizesse sair do chão. A vida era feita de fatos, e pessoas como ele não tinham tempo para se perder com falsas ilusões.

Depois de uma oração silenciosa de olhos fechados, ele permaneceu ali, apenas pensando na vida e nos anos sem a presença de Esme ao seu lado. Se ela ainda estivesse viva, poderia ajudá-lo a criar Guga. Ela praticamente adotou o menino quando nasceu, Alice tinha apenas o trabalho de amamentá-lo esporadicamente e, ainda assim, aos resmungos.

Edward não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou ali, mas quando levantou, suas pernas estavam com cãibra de se manter por tanto tempo na mesma posição. Ele esticou os braços no alto da cabeça e depois conferiu o relógio de pulso. Quase na hora do seu trabalho temporário de fim de semana. Antes de deixar a lápide da mãe, observou ao redor do terreno e notou que não estava só. Poucas pessoas caminhavam no local àquela hora, mas uma em questão lhe chamou a atenção: uma figura ruiva e esguia parada em frente ao túmulo de alguém, com uma mulher que devia ter mais ou menos a idade de sua mãe se fosse viva, de cabelos castanhos avermelhados. A senhora abraçava a ruiva, e depois de um singelo beijo na testa, a deixou só.

Era Isabella Swan, sua professora da oficina de escrita criativa.

Apesar de controlada, ele percebeu o rosto avermelhado de longe e logo soube que ela estava chorando. Não o choro desesperado e escandaloso da irmã, mas um choro retraído e contido. O choro da lembrança e da saudade. Edward não soube ao certo porque quis falar com a moça e lhe dizer algumas palavras de conforto. Por que iria consolá-la, se não conseguia consolar nem a ele mesmo? E desde quando sentia compaixão por garotas mimadas? Na certa, devia ser o avô rico que morreu e ela chorava por não ter usufruído um pouco mais do dinheiro do pobre velho.

Olhando-a naquele momento tão íntimo, Edward não conseguia enxergá-la da forma que a julgava. Ela parecia realmente sofrer, e não por um motivo fútil como aquele. Ele observou a senhora que poderia ser a mãe dela, afastada das lápides e no caminho principal, aguardando a filha. Isabella limpou o rosto pela última vez e deixou a lápide sem olhar para trás. Sua mãe a abraçou e as duas permaneceram daquela forma por segundos incontáveis, até que Isabella colocou os óculos de sol e seguiram para o lado oposto de onde Edward estava.

O moreno aguardou até que as duas virassem a quadra e saíssem de seu campo de visão, então andou para a lápide com margaridas frescas. Ele retirou o buquê com cuidado e notou um bilhete preso por uma pedra de médio porte. Curioso, apanhou o pedaço de papel e leu a poesia contida nele:

" _Uma ocasião,_

 _meu pai pintou a casa toda_

 _de alaranjado brilhante. Por muito tempo moramos numa casa,_

 _como ele mesmo dizia,_

 _constantemente amanhecendo."_

 _(Adélia Prado)_

A frase na lápide prendeu seus olhos.

 _Charlie Soares Silva Swan_

" _Descanse em paz, querido pai."_

Isabella tinha perdido alguém tão importante quanto sua mãe. A dor que ele viu nos olhos verdes era a mesma que ele carregava há anos. Tudo se tornou ainda mais claro quando ele viu o ano da morte do pai da jovem, há exatos cinco meses. Ela até podia ser uma garota mimada, mas a ruiva tinha uma história para contar, e Edward estava curioso para escutá-la. Algo lhe dizia que a casa da bela jovem não amanhecia há um bom par de meses.

Edward chegou em casa a tempo de tomar um banho e se arrumar para o trabalho, ainda pensativo na sua descoberta. Por que Isabella morava só se a perda do pai ainda era recente? Pelo rosto jovem, ele não daria mais que vinte anos à moça, embora apostasse que ela tivesse mais que isso, ou não estaria dando oficinas de escrita por aí. Ele nunca imaginaria que a ruiva que dava aulas no _workshop_ tivesse perdido alguém. Ela era mesmo uma boa atriz.

Afinal, quem era Isabella Swan?

No caminho para o trabalho, ele resolveu ler um dos textos dela em seu celular. O sol da capital o fazia suar com a roupa social, mas precisava se vestir daquela forma se quisesse ser um advogado respeitado algum dia. Ele conectou o _smartphone_ à internet da operadora e acessou o site da revista que a ruiva escrevia mensalmente. Isabella possuía um blog próprio no site. Ele acessou o último texto sobre leituras clássicas versus _best-sellers_ contemporâneos e a leu em um fôlego só. Era realmente uma excelente matéria, com um ponto de vista firme e argumentos sólidos. Edward passou alguns minutos lendo os demais textos da sua orientadora, cada vez mais encantado com as opiniões da jovem. Ela poderia ser muito bem apenas mais uma ativista da internet que não fazia nada além de falar. Mas ele tinha que admitir: no jogo de palavras, ela era mestre.

O moreno acessou novamente o primeiro texto que leu e resolveu dar uma olhada nos comentários. Talvez pudesse descobrir um pouco mais sobre a garota misteriosa que queria se provar verdadeira. Tinha um número considerável de aceitação do público, mas havia alguns leitores mais exaltados. Um, em especial, a ofendeu diretamente e Edward não gostou nem um pouco do que leu. O comentário enviado por um anônimo, dois dias atrás, a chamava de "vadia" e "analfabeta", apenas por ela concordar que todos os livros tinham seu valor. Vários outros comentários também ofensivos surgiram em resposta a esse, assim como leitores fervorosos para defender a autora do texto. Edward resolveu, então, dar sua colaboração, mas sem assinar seu nome verdadeiro. Não lhe daria aquele gostinho.

" _O best-seller de hoje pode se tornar o clássico de amanhã. Seus textos são realmente admiráveis, Isabella, mal posso esperar para ler o próximo. Boa semana._ "

Edward praguejou quando seus dedos tremeram e ele ficou relutante se mandava ou não. Jogando tudo para o ar, ele apertou o enviar. Se a ruivinha estava mesmo triste e se tivesse o costume de ler os recados dos leitores diariamente, iria sorrir pelo menos por alguns segundos. O rapaz, mais uma vez, se sentiu incomodado por gostar da sensação de fazê-la feliz.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Hey, pessoal! Vocês finalmente conheceram a desmiolada da Alice, a mãe da coisa fofinha que é o Guga, e maior megera, né? O que acharam dela? E a doce Sue? Ela não era a amante do Edward como Bella achava! Hahaha. Esses dois, hein... Será que tomam jeito agora ou nem? Edward já se deu o benefício da dúvida, vamos ver até onde isso vai dar. Só iremos saber sexta que vem, segue lá o site oficial da história: busquem por cantigadeoutroverao + tumblr no Google!  
Estou amando os comentários de vocês.

Leitores fantasmas, vocês estão na história errada, tá? Enigma é em outro link, aqui você tem que seguir para a luz! Hahaha. Vou adorar ler o que você tem para dizer sobre a história. :D  
Beijão, até semana que vem.


	4. Piedade

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** Deixa o Barco Ir - Dani Black

* * *

Bella estava terminando de mexer o macarrão que fazia para ela e a mãe comer. Como prometido, Dona Renée viera lhe visitar essa semana, e mais uma vez vinha com a ladainha da filha desistir de tudo e voltar para casa. Bella, como sempre, se manteve calada. Só ela sabia o quão difícil foi dar aquele passo, e não voltaria atrás de jeito algum. Sua mãe não sofria tanto pela morte do pai quanto ela, sabia que boa parte de sua vontade de tê-la ao seu lado era puro egoísmo da parte dela. Se Bella não seguisse a própria vida agora, talvez nunca o fizesse.

Ela terminou de preparar a refeição, o cheiro do molho de tomate inundando a sala. Bella pediu licença à mãe e foi ao quarto resolver algumas coisas antes do almoço, enquanto Dona Renée permaneceu na sala assistindo ao jornal do meio-dia. Ela aproveitou para checar os _emails_ e notou que recebera um novo comentário na sua última matéria para o Litera. Não pôde conter o sorriso com o que leu. A ruiva gostava de receber críticas construtivas para melhorar o trabalho, achava cruel quem lhe mandava ofensas sem nenhum fundamento, mas nada substituía a satisfação de ler um comentário positivo de algum leitor amável. Os dois não passavam de estranhos, mas, por alguns segundos, eles pareciam conectados por um pensamento comum: a concordância mútua de ideias.

Bella teve uma tarde de sábado agradável com a mãe. Elas almoçaram e jogaram conversa fora. Fazia tempo que não se divertiam daquela forma, talvez desde antes da tragédia que levou seu pai embora. Bella se sentiu grata pela mãe não ter tocado no assunto, pois ainda era uma ferida aberta em seu peito que sangrava constantemente.

Dona Renée perguntou pelo livro da filha, que apenas desconversou e disse que estava tudo bem. Assunto amoroso era algo que ela preferia não tratar com a mãe, nunca tiveram intimidade para tal assunto. Nem sabia como reagiria quando sua mãe lesse uma história sua. Podia até ser besteira, pois várias pessoas liam constantemente seus textos e até alguns contos que ela arriscava postar na _internet_ , mas a opinião de pessoas conhecidas a fazia ficar nervosa. Era como se Bella tentasse ser alguém que não era e isso a incriminasse de alguma forma. Ela teria que superar os medos bobos se queria mesmo ser escritora, era de navegar na vida de pessoas que nunca poderia ser que ela viveria. E os personagens nem sempre seriam bons moços e evitariam os tabus da sociedade.

As duas também tiveram que enfrentar uma tarde de músicas fúnebres do apartamento de cima, como todas as tardes em que ela precisava passar por aquilo. Dona Renée disse que a filha deveria ir reclamar com o síndico, mas depois que Bella explicou a história dele, sua mãe ficou sentida e até com pena do velho homem. Afinal, cada um tinha sua maneira de lidar com o luto.

Pouco depois das cinco, ela resolvera ir embora.

— Seu aniversário está chegando, Bella — comentou, enquanto colocava a bolsa no ombro. — Eu estarei aqui e chamarei seus amigos. Nada de se fechar para o mundo, você precisa viver.

— Mãe...

— Nada de "mãe", mocinha. Eu entendo seu luto, mas se você não der um passo para superá-lo, irá viver com essa coisa corroendo seu peito pelo resto da vida. Seu pai não iria querer vê-la nesse estado zumbi. Reaja!

Bella coçou a cabeça, incomodada com a invasão da mãe em sua vida. Ela sabia que não fazia por mal, mas preferia passar por aquilo sozinha, exclusa no próprio mundo. Entretanto, do jeito que conhecia a mãe, devia se preparar para o próximo dia 20, pois sua casa estaria cheia, querendo ou não.

— Sem estardalhaços, por favor.

Dona Renée sorriu e abraçou a filha carinhosamente. Ela sabia que os filhos eram criados para o mundo, ela própria precisou dar um passo além e deixar os pais para se mudar para um estado desconhecido em busca de uma nova vida, e foi assim que se firmou e se tornou quem era. Porém, era difícil quando os papéis eram invertidos e se estava no lugar dos pais vendo os filhos irem embora. Enquanto para os filhos aquela era uma experiência libertadora e divertida, para os pais era como se perdessem uma parte de si que jamais recuperariam.

Quando Bella abriu a porta, levou um grande susto ao se deparar com Guga sentado à porta do apartamento de Edward, uma mochila pequena nas costas e um carro de corrida ao qual brincava nas mãos. Ele estava sozinho e não parecia incomodado com aquele fato, pois brincava sem se dar conta do que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Que criança adorável! Quem é, Bella? — Dona Renée sorriu ao ver a figura loira em sua frente. Sonhava em ter o próprio neto nos braços em breve, mas se dependesse da filha, aquilo talvez nunca acontecesse. Bella não tinha nenhum instinto materno, para seu desagrado.

— Filho do vizinho — respondeu nervosa, sentindo-se desconfortável. — Ele deve estar por perto.

— É uma graça o filho dele, os pais devem ser muito bonitos.

Bella queria que a mãe entrasse logo no elevador e ela voltasse para o refúgio de casa antes que Edward retornasse de não-sei-onde. Ela não queria se deparar com aquela figura intimidadora novamente, portanto, iria evitar ao máximo o contato entre os dois e rezar para que ele desistisse da oficina. A ruiva chamou o elevador ao mesmo tempo em que Guga levantou a cabeça e lançou um de seus sorrisos radiante para as duas. Se possível, Dona Renée se derreteu mais ainda aos encantos do menino.

— Você é uma gracinha! — elogiou com a voz doce e o olhar abobado para a criança. — Cadê o papai?

Para a felicidade de Bella, o elevador chegou e, por alguns segundos, ela ficou temerosa em encontrar Edward dentro dele. Mas suas suspeitas esvaíram-se quando a caixa abriu e não havia ninguém. Ela colocou a mão na porta para que esta não se fechasse.

— O elevador chegou, mãe.

— Tchau, coisa linda! — Dona Renée se despediu do garotinho com um aceno, que apenas sorria para as duas, sem nada dizer. — Tchau, filha. Dia 20 estou de volta, não se esqueça.

Com um beijo no rosto de Bella, ela finalmente entrou no elevador e partiu. Bella fitou um Guga ainda sorridente e se perguntou se ele não tinha aprendido a falar. Com três anos isso era preocupante. Ela continuou o observando, sem saber o que fazer. Por que raios a criança estava ali sozinha?

— Onde está o _papai_? — repetiu a pergunta da mãe, achando-se forçada por se dirigir a uma criança com palavras meigas. Ela nem ao menos sabia ser agradável com alguém.

— Saiu — a criança respondeu com a voz dengosa, o que fez Bella se sentir aliviada por ele saber falar. Guga devia ser a cópia fiel da mãe, pois com o pai em nada se parecia.

— E a mamãe? — continuou, segurando a porta do próprio apartamento.

— Saiu.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando ficar calma.

— E eles te deixaram aí sozinho?

Guga voltou a brincar com o carrinho no chão.

— Mamãe disse pra eu esperar o _papa_ quietinho, senão eu ia apanhar.

A ruiva o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Guga imitava os sons costumeiros de carros se movendo, o "vrum-vrum", e ela apenas o olhava, estarrecida. Será que isso era comum? Os dois pareciam serem separados, isso explicava o fato de Guga estar aparentemente indo visitar o pai. Bella rapidamente se lembrou da ligação que tinha escutado do vizinho com uma mulher chamada Sue. Alice, a mãe do garoto, era a pior mãe do mundo, e agora Bella provou um pouco do veneno dela e concordou de imediato. Seu vizinho não era de fato um completo cafajeste, pois não estava traindo a mulher, como achava, uma vez que eram divorciados. Apesar disso, a imagem daquele homem continuava suja em sua mente.

— Seu papai vai demorar pra chegar? — Bella indagou, preocupada em deixá-lo sozinho ali no meio do corredor.

— _Num_ sei.

Ela suspirou cansada e esfregou os olhos. Não iria se perdoar se o deixasse ali só. Mesmo que não gostasse de crianças, jamais maltrataria uma, nem ficaria calada ao ver alguma ser destratada. Algo a dizia que havia muito mais por trás daquela família problemática e ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em escavar os segredos sórdidos dela.

— Você gosta de chocolate?

Ele levantou os olhos azul piscina e balançou a cabeça, contente.

— Venha aqui então, você pode assistir enquanto come.

Guga levantou sem pestanejar e Bella se sentiu angustiada pela aceitação rápida do garoto a ela. Por que seria diferente? Ele devia ter uns três anos, não fazia ideia das maldades do mundo. Para uma criança inocente, todos eram bons, e mais uma vez se sentiu aliviada por ter sido ela a primeira pessoa a encontrá-lo ali.

A ruiva tirou a mochila das costas dele e pediu para que se sentisse à vontade no sofá. Até tirou o tênis do garoto e ele pediu para tirar a camisa, porque estava calor. Ela o fez, achando a situação engraçada. Seus amigos com certeza iriam fazer piada com sua cara se soubessem disso.

— O que você gosta de assistir?

Bella pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV de plasma.

— Bob Esponja — Guga respondeu sentado no sofá, as pernas curtas cruzadas uma na outra, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo no braço do estofado. Ele realmente levou a sério quando ela disse para se sentir em casa.

— Hoje é seu dia de sorte, então. — Bella ficou aliviada pelo desenho estar passando naquele horário. — Vou buscar seu lanche.

— Aumenta o volume — pediu um pouco tímido.

Bella achou o pedido estranho, pois o volume já estava a uma altura considerável, mas não comentou nada e apenas fez o que o menino pediu. A ruiva seguiu até a pequena cozinha que era mais um corredor que tudo e pegou um prato no armário, despejando alguns bicoitos recheados dentro, um pedaço de chocolate e encheu um copo de suco de acerola para ele. Será que Edward demoraria muito para voltar? Ele sabia que o garoto o aguardava? Preocupada, ela resolveu ligar para Edward, mesmo a contragosto. Iria pegar o número do celular dele na ficha de alunos do curso. Pior que falar com o prepotente era fazer algo de errado com a criança e depois ser responsabilizada.

Guga ficou animado com o lanche e Bella achou a coisa mais fofa do mundo quando ele disse "obrigado" para ela. Nesse quesito, era mesmo uma criança bem educada. Não puxara ao pai, no entanto, para sorte do garotinho. Ela sentou ao lado dele com o _notebook_ no colo e abriu a pasta de alunos do _workshop_ no gerenciamento do site do curso. Não demorou muito até que encontrasse a ficha de Edward e leu por cima suas informações. Estudante, estagiário em um fórum, tinha 25 anos, três a mais que ela, e estava solteiro. Ela pegou o celular e digitou o número dele, incerta. O que iria falar? " _Olá, seu filho está em minha casa. Quando você volta?_ ". No mínimo, ele acharia que o pobre Guga tinha sido sequestrado.

Ela observou a criança que comia em silêncio ao seu lado. Diferente dos outros garotos de três anos que ela tinha conhecido, assim Bella achava que ele tivesse, esse era estranhamente quieto. A ruiva estava acostumada com os pestinhas da vida, não sabia lidar com a espécie "civilizada". Mas algo a incomodou no comportamento reservado dele, apesar do sorriso estampado constantemente no rosto gorducho. Ele parecia ser uma criança traumatizada com algo, e ela não estaria nem um pouco surpresa se fosse, com os pais que tinha.

Respirando fundo, completou a ligação e esperou que Edward atendesse.

[...]

Aos sábados, Edward dava aulas de história de forma voluntária em um cursinho preparatório do antigo bairro que morava e, em troca, Guga tinha bolsa para uma escolinha perto de lá. Ele tinha sorte de ter passado em uma universidade federal e todo dinheiro que ganhava usava para sustentá-lo e ajudar o sobrinho. Mal conseguiam se manter dessa forma, embora o dinheiro do estágio fosse acima da média da maioria graças a um concurso, mas ele tinha esperanças de que as coisas melhorariam quando se formasse.

Naquele momento, tinha acabado de explicar sobre a Ditadura Militar e esperava os alunos copiarem a matéria, quando seu celular vibrou na mesa. Edward observou o número desconhecido na tela, mas não atendeu em respeito aos alunos.

Uma garota negra e baixinha o chamou no fundo da sala para tirar dúvida e ele foi ajudá-la. Em geral, gostava daquela turma pela maioria dos alunos serem esforçados e saberem o que queriam da vida. Grande parte deles era da própria comunidade carente, e todos desejavam desesperadamente mudar de vida, assim como Edward pôde fazer com a dele um dia.

Ao retornar para seu lugar, o celular tinha três chamadas perdidas e uma mensagem de texto. Edward rapidamente abriu o conteúdo e quase caiu da cadeira com a assinatura do remetente.

Isabella, sua vizinha.

Ele rapidamente pediu licença à turma e saiu para atender uma das ligações mais sem sentido da sua vida. O que a ruiva queria com ele, afinal?

— Alô? — disse a voz feminina, incerta, do outro lado da linha.

— Isabella?! — Edward achou a pronúncia do nome dela estranha em sua língua. Era a primeira vez que o dizia em voz alta.

— Hã... Oi, Edward — Bella pigarreou. — É que seu filho estava sentado sozinho do lado de fora do seu apartamento, e eu queria saber que horas você vai voltar para casa. Eu o trouxe para dentro, mas como nunca cuidei de uma criança, não sei bem o que fazer e...

— Meu Deus... — foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar, interrompendo o vômito nervoso de palavras da ruiva. Não podia acreditar que Alice tinha feito aquilo novamente, e na mesma semana.

— Ele está aqui em casa assistindo TV, está tudo bem... por enquanto.

Edward fitou o relógio de pulso, faltava pouco menos de uma hora para o fim da última aula e então poderia ir embora. Mas isso implicava deixar o sobrinho na mão de uma estranha até que chegasse. Entre ficar sozinho no corredor e ficar na casa da vizinha desconhecida, Edward realmente preferia a segunda opção, apesar de estar com o coração na mão.

— Me desculpe, Isabella — lamentou-se, desesperado. — Não sei o que Alice tem na cabeça, eu... — passou a mão no rosto, nervoso. — Olhe, você pode ficar com o Guga por mais uma hora? É apenas isso que te peço, por favor! Sei que nem nos conhecemos e... — Ele pensou na desavença entre os dois, mas achou melhor deixar quieto aquele fato. — Se você não puder, eu entendo, dou um jeito de sair agora mesmo.

Bella fitou o garoto que parecia mesmo entretido no desenho, sem nenhum sinal de rebeldia nem que iria aprontar. Talvez não fosse um grande desafio assim olhá-lo por mais alguns minutos.

— Tudo bem. Liguei mesmo porque suspeitei que você não soubesse que ele estava aqui sozinho. Guga avisou que os pais tinham saído.

— Queria muito dizer que essa é a primeira vez que isso acontece, mas infelizmente não é. Tenho que voltar para a aula agora, depois te explico tudo — disse exasperado, querendo largar a turma naquele momento e correr para casa. — Obrigado mesmo, Isabella.

Edward ainda passou algum tempo fitando o celular na mão. Era engraçado como o mundo dava voltas. Até poucas horas atrás, estava julgando aquela garota que pouco conhecia, mas que muito tinha a lhe dizer. Agora, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida estava sob os cuidados da ruiva e ele a devia um grande favor por não deixar o menino a mínguo do lado de fora do apartamento dele. A verdade era que Edward sempre esperava o pior do ser humano. Era difícil acreditar que alguém valesse a pena nesse mundo movido por interesses próprios e mesquinhos.

Ele voltou para a aula e rezou para que os minutos corressem.

[...]

Bella não queria admitir, mas estava se divertindo com o pequeno Guga. Ele era mesmo um amor de menino; educado, curioso e sorridente. O melhor de tudo foi que não dera nenhum trabalho e ainda demonstrou bastante interesse quando ela lhe mostrou um livro de história com figuras coloridas e começou a ler para ele. Aquele garoto, com certeza, tinha respeito aos livros. Fazia quanto tempo que ela não ria verdadeiramente para alguém? Guga era mesmo uma criança especial.

A campainha tocou e ela o deixou rabiscando um desenho. Seu coração deu saltos quando se deparou com um Edward preocupado encostado no portal da sua porta. Seus olhos escuros estavam fundos, como se ele não tivesse dormido, parecia cansado e abatido. Ela observou os cabelos desarrumados, com certeza ele tinha revirado os fios várias vezes durante o dia. Talvez fosse uma mania sua, daquelas de quando se estava nervoso. Nenhum dos dois esboçou a sombra de um sorriso e a situação era no mínimo cômica.

Edward a analisou da cabeça aos pés, e notou que a ruiva estava descalça e vestia um short curto até demais, o que lhe dava visão privilegiada de suas pernas longas e brancas. Não seria hipócrita em dizer que aquela imagem não o agradava, pois seria uma mentira deslavada. Ainda que fosse uma patricinha mimada, era uma belíssima mulher.

— Oi, Isabella — cumprimentou-a, tímido. — Vim buscar o Guga.

Bella ponderou se o convidava ou não para entrar.

— Ele está desenhando na sala. — Ela resolveu dar espaço, um convite mudo para que ele entrasse e, depois de laçar-lhe um olhar grato, Edward passou pela ruiva e sorriu ao ver o pequeno entretido com vários lápis de cor. — Ele lanchou, assistiu TV, li para ele e agora está aí desenhando.

Guga levantou os olhos e deu um gritinho animado ao se deparar com o tio. O garoto desceu rápido da cadeira de forma desengonçada e correu para os braços de Edward, que o levantou no ar e o apertou com força contra o peito. Bella assistia a cena encantada e estupefata. Como um cara grosso poderia ser tão carinhoso?

— Hora de irmos, campeão. Onde está sua camisa e seu sapato? Não pode ver uma garota bonita e já está tirando as roupas? Vamos com calma, amiguinho.

Edward colocou o sobrinho no chão para que pegasse suas coisas. Bella apenas corou com o elogio do rapaz encabulado no meio de sua sala, que fitava o lugar com interesse.

— Venha que te ajudo — Bella disse, pegando a camisa do pequeno e o ajudando a se vestir.

Edward analisou seus gestos e ficou surpreso com a naturalidade deles. Ela não parecia estar fingindo a atenção que dava ao garoto, e Guga estava realmente animado com a presença dela. Ele também achou que entrar no apartamento de uma garota mimada era o mesmo que mergulhar em um balde de tinta rosa e tons berrantes, além da decoração excessiva e repleta de figuras infantis. Edward ficou confuso ao entrar em um lugar extremamente impessoal e frio. Nem parecia que uma garota vivia ali. O ambiente era simplesmente morto, o que o deixou mais confuso ainda.

— Posso levar o desenho comigo, tia Bella?

A ruiva ajeitou o cabelo estilo tigela do garoto e sorriu para ele. Edward achou engraçada a forma que o sobrinho se dirigiu a garota ruiva. Quanta intimidade.

— Claro que sim, ele é seu.

Ela pegou a mochila do garoto pendurada na cadeira e entregou para Edward. Ele sentia que lhe devia algumas explicações, enquanto Bella apenas desejava que ele saísse o mais rápido do apartamento, pois estava se sentindo claustrofóbica ao dividir o mesmo teto com aquele homem cuja presença a intimidava.

— Vamos, Guga. Se despeça da vizinha e agradeça por ela ter cuidado de você esta tarde — Edward disse autoritário, mas ao menos tempo atencioso. Guga correu para Bella, que o recebeu com um abraço caloroso e um beijo no topo da cabeça.

— Obrigado, tia Bella!

O garoto correu para a porta e Edward o seguiu. Bella abriu para que a criança passasse, mas o tio, no entanto, parou na soleira, muito próximo a garota ruiva, que se sentiu incomodada com a proximidade do rapaz.

— Nem sei como lhe agradecer — ele fitou o sobrinho, que estava entretido brincando com o carrinho de corrida na parede. — A mãe do Guga é uma desmiolada que não pensa nas coisas que faz.

— Você devia pedir a guarda dele na justiça, tem direito como pai.

Edward a fitou, confuso, mas logo depois se deu conta de que não tinha como ela saber a verdade.

— Sou tio do Guga, não pai. Acredite, se eu pudesse já teria feito isso há muito tempo. Mas infelizmente preciso da ajuda da minha irmã.

Bella disfarçou a surpresa com a informação obtida e se sentiu estranhamente aliviada. Mais do que nunca, ela desejou virar e bater a porta na cara dele. Edward ainda permanecia no meio da soleira e ela estava apoiada na maçaneta, impaciente. Não queria que ele fosse educado com ela apenas por ter olhado o sobrinho dele. Ele deveria tê-la tratado bem desde o segundo em que seus olhos se encontraram. Esse tipo de gratidão Bella dispensava.

— É mesmo uma situação complicada — comentou, girando o corpo para dentro do apartamento, dando fim a conversa. — Até mais, Edward.

A ruiva não esperou que o moreno respondesse e bateu a porta atrás de si. Edward, ainda anestesiado pelo momento, ficou algum tempo fitando a madeira, pensativo. Não podia negar que ele merecera tal tratamento dela. Ele saiu de seus devaneios quando Guga o chamou de seu apartamento.

Bella, realmente, era uma caixa funda de surpresas.

* * *

 **bellads:** Obrigada pelos comentários! Seja bem-vinda. s2

 **lorena:** Obrigada por comentar! 3 Sim, Alice aqui não será fácil, não esperem a garota elétrica e positiva dos Cullen... Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo, beijão!

* * *

 **N.A.:** Hey, você! Quem aí acha o Guga um fofinho levanta a mão. õ/ Será que agora a relação entre Bella e Edward melhora de vez ou a ruivinha vai continuar com um pé atrás? Pelo final aí eu acho que não, hein... Você segue o tumblr oficial da história? Já visitou? Não sabia que existia? Se respondeu "não" para mais de um ou tudo, acho digníssimo você acessar esse link aqui: jogue cantigadeoutroverao + tumblr no Google!

Obrigada a todos que estão comentando na história. Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me faz feliz. s2

Beijos e até sexta que vem! ;)


	5. Parque

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida! **Música do capítulo:** Ainda há tempo - Criolo

* * *

O tempo fechou completamente, o que fez a ruiva desanimar e se trancar em casa. Teve a ideia de sair para um barzinho com a amiga, Leah, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era no quão quente seu sofá branco ficaria com ela enrolada no edredom, enquanto assistia comédias românticas surreais. Por mais que Bella amasse histórias de romance, no final delas ela sempre se sentia mais vazia do que quando começara a ver. Por que algo assim não acontecia na vida real? Por que os relacionamentos não podiam ser para sempre como na época de sua querida avó? Por que o mundo se limitava a reciclagem do lixo e se esquecia de reciclar as pessoas também?

Mais do que os tempos modernos, Bella odiava dias chuvosos. Já se foi o tempo em que ela apreciava as cidades frias e sonhava em viver em uma delas, na base de casacos grossos e chocolate quente todos os dias. Depois de tantos dias obscuros, o sol nascia para alertá-la que a vida era muito mais que as tempestades sombrias. Que no novo dia, algo bonito e quente poderia acontecer com ela; os raios solares espantavam os vultos da tristeza, a mantinha desperta e renovava suas forças para um dia melhor. Dias de chuva ressaltavam seu mau humor, e o pior, trazia seus medos à tona mais uma vez.

Enquanto aumentava o volume da TV no máximo para não ter que escutar as gotas crépidas contra as janelas do apartamento, Bella se lembrou do garoto sorridente e excêntrico que assistia desenhos naquele volume ensurdecedor. Será que ele também tinha medos e o som alto da televisão espantava as figuras que o assombravam? Ela soltou um suspiro amargo e negou. Guga era apenas um garotinho no final das contas. Bella, na idade dele, vivia o paraíso.

Ela não soube ao certo a hora que adormeceu no sofá confortável, mas despertou com o sol no rosto e o corpo todo suado devido à temperatura que tinha aumentado estupidamente. Não deu dois passos até o celular tocar em um lugar desconhecido, embaixo da pilha de papéis na mesa de jantar. Bella espreguiçou-se, ainda um tanto cansada, e arrastou os pés magros no piso frio em busca do aparelho. Quando, enfim, encontrou-o no meio daquela lixaria, ela sorriu para o visor. Tyler, seu melhor amigo.

— Basta chover para as gatinhas se esconderem na toca. Saiba que você perdeu uma noite daquelas, Florence. Tocaram sua música e você nem estava lá para performar!

Bella deu um sorriso sonolento pelo apelido que os amigos a colocara, apenas porque seu cabelo se parecia com o da cantora britânica Florence Welch.

— Espero que hoje esteja de pé, pretendo me manter o mais longe possível desse apartamento.

— O que acha? Farei um almoço especial. Pode se refugiar na minha casa antes que pergunte. Adoro quando você dá esses revertérios e se lembra de que ainda está viva.

Bella mordeu os lábios e resolveu não contrariar o amigo, pois sabia quem estava errado naquela história. Leah, Tyler e Angela eram seus amigos de longa data, apesar de a primeira a entender como ninguém. Os três sempre estavam lá quando ela precisava, embora não pudesse dizer o mesmo de si mesma caso algum deles estivesse com problemas. Não que fosse uma amiga ruim, longe disso, mas sentia que não conseguia tranquilizar ninguém com suas frases feitas ou até mesmo os tapinhas sem sentido nas costas da pessoa, quando, em resposta, uma única frase de qualquer um deles a fazia ter uma paz de espírito imensurável. Talvez Bella se contentasse com qualquer demonstração de afeto e se sentisse bem com pouco. Ou talvez tudo que precisasse era de alguém que se importasse com o que ela queria dizer ao mundo, mesmo que isso representasse lágrimas e declarações frustradas.

Não era disso que todos necessitavam? Alguém que lhe estendesse a mão e ouvisse com sinceridade? A ruiva, de alguma forma, não se sentia verdadeira com os amigos.

Enquanto tomava o café preto fumegante e assistia aos noticiários daquele domingo ensolarado, Bella ponderou inventar uma desculpa qualquer e ficar em casa. Pensou nos trabalhos da faculdade que não finalizou, no livro que deveria continuar a ler e no próprio manuscrito que faltava boas páginas para receber o tão esperado fim, e até mesmo no plano de aula do _workshop_ de escrita, ainda que ele já tivesse sido feito antes mesmo da oficina começar.

Sabia que era idiota por querer trocar o ar puro e a diversão daquele belo dia que se iniciava por horas intermináveis e solitárias em frente à tela de um computador. Quantas vezes fizera isso por puro desânimo de sair? Perdera momentos que poderiam ser os melhores de sua vida, novas experiências, amigos, lugares que poderia ter conhecido... Tudo pela simples preguiça ou o maldito "e se". Havia qualquer dia para se iniciar um trabalho de faculdade, viagens no transporte público para serem preenchidas com uma boa leitura, noites de insônia para se escrever um livro, e por que refazer algo que já sabia de cor? A desanimação não a venceria e Bella iria sair, quer seu humor quisesse ou não.

Tomou um banho gelado para terminar de despertar. Revirou o guarda-roupa com tecidos nos variados tons de preto e branco até encontrar uma caixa com presentes intocados dados por seus amigos, e escolheu um vestido florido que marcava a cintura. Leah deu-lhe quando completara 21 anos, se a ruiva o usou em um churrasco no ano anterior fora muito. Depois de pronta, Bella tirou a cortina da frente do espelho que mantinha escondido na parede do quarto e se obrigou a admirar o reflexo do seu trabalho.

Seus olhos pousaram nas pernas finas descobertas que mais pareciam dois cabides desengonçados, subiram para o ombro ossudo exposto e pararam no rosto pálido de traços infantis. Ela não gostava nem um pouco do que via e, das outras vezes, seus olhos até se encheram de lágrimas.

Por mais que a dissessem que era linda, Bella se sentia muito longe dessa proeza, principalmente quando estava diante das garotas de 23 anos da faculdade. Ao lado delas, a ruiva parecia uma pré-adolescente castigada pela puberdade. Essa fase estava há anos de distância da garota refletida no espelho, e qualquer esperança de que o tempo fosse bom para ela não existia mais. Cansada dos pensamentos que a atormentavam diariamente, a garota soltou a cortina e deu às costas ao sentimento destrutivo, achando melhor sair dali antes que desistisse de vez do passeio.

Trancou o apartamento e agradeceu aos céus por não ver nem sinal de um advogado prepotente, nem um garotinho sorridente de cabelos brancos. Como tudo não era flores, o elevador parou no andar debaixo do seu e, para azar da ruiva, a vizinha fofoqueira do prédio — e esposa do síndico — entrou para envenenar sua manhã não mais tão ensolarada assim. Silvia analisou-a dos pés à cabeça sem nem ao menos disfarçar, e com um sorriso mais falso que seus brincos de pérolas, desejou-lhe um "bom-dia".

— Sua mãe sabe que um jovem solteiro está dividindo o mesmo andar que você? Não é de minha conta dizer isso, mas ouvi que a irmã não vale um centavo e que vieram de uma família desestruturada. O que se pode esperar de um rapaz com esse histórico, não é mesmo? Até boatos de que era um usuário de drogas escutei! Estou realmente preocupada com você, Bella. Eu disse para Jorge não aceitá-lo aqui no prédio. Ele me ouviu? Não! Depois que nos livramos daquele casal de pecadores, agora meu marido me vem com essa.

Bella desejou que o chão se abrisse aos pés da mulher mesquinha e que fosse sugada por um buraco negro de onde nunca mais voltaria. Era ridícula a maneira como a vizinha parecia sentida pela sua causa, quando sabia que às suas costas a própria dizia que a ruiva era uma perdida na vida, e após a morte do pai resolveu se rebelar e morar sozinha para trazer quantos rapazes quisesse para seu apartamento e farrear até o sol nascer. Silvia era amiga de todos moradores cara a cara, mas bastava alguém se virar para a mulher de 52 anos enfiar a faca sem dó. Ela enganava apenas sua pobre mãe, que apesar dos alertas da filha, achava que Silvia era sua melhor informante do que Bella fazia e deixava de fazer longe de sua asa maternal.

— Não se preocupe, Dona Silvia. Sei me cuidar muito bem. Há moradores piores que ele por aqui, disso tenho certeza — Bella terminou de dizer com o sorriso mais doce que conseguiu dar e correu assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, sem esperar resposta da cascavel.

A ruiva pensou seriamente na hipótese de se benzer depois de cruzar com aquele mau agouro. Balançou a cabeça negativamente com a cara de pau da vizinha de ainda vir para cima dela com um "me disseram", e se repreendeu por querer saber se era verdade ou não que Edward já fora usuário de drogas. Se fosse, como a velha enxerida tivera acesso a tais informações? O advogado arrogante não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que se intimidasse facilmente, muito menos cederia respostas a um interrogatório pessoal.

Não queria nem imaginar quando a vizinha soubesse quem entrou em seu apartamento no dia anterior.

Sentado no banco da praça sob a sombra de uma árvore, Edward sentiu-se de volta à infância. Os gritos finos e ensandecidos das crianças brincando no parquinho era o que dava vida àquela manhã de domingo, assim como os ambulantes afoitos tentando vender balões coloridos, pipoca caseira e algodão doce. Ele sorriu assistindo o sobrinho brincar na caixa de areia com mais três crianças da mesma faixa etária que ele acabara de conhecer; lembrou-se dele próprio em um lugar semelhante no antigo bairro, juntamente com a irmã, quando ainda tinham liberdade para ir e vir nas vielas da comunidade. Sua mãe os observava do banco, uma bolsa térmica repleta de lanches ao lado, enquanto conversava com a mãe de um dos seus amiguinhos. Ora ou outra ela os repreendia, pedia que tomassem cuidado e não saíssem de suas vistas, ou apenas perguntava se não estavam com fome.

Apesar de dolorosa, era boa a sensação de ser cuidado por alguém, de saber que uma pessoa daria sua própria vida por você, o sentimento caloroso de se sentir amado. Edward não lembrava o que era isso há três anos, desde que o destino resolvera ser cruel mais uma vez com o jovem carente e alertá-lo que pessoas como ele vieram ao mundo para batalhar e fazer por merecer. Ele provara o mérito ao tomar frente na criação do sobrinho e acalmar o coração preocupado e doente da falecida mãe, que poderia fazer a travessia em paz sabendo que o único netinho estaria em boas mãos. Esse não era o único pedido da falecida Esme; queria que a filha tomasse jeito na vida e o filho se tornasse um homem bem-sucedido, não só no quesito financeiro quanto amoroso. _Minha mãe fizera pedidos demais_ , Edward pensava, _talvez até impossíveis de se realizarem_.

Olhou o relógio de pulso e percebeu que eram quase dez horas da manhã. Precisava preparar um almoço rápido para o sobrinho e deixá-lo na casa da irmã logo depois. Guga costumava passar a semana na casa de Alice e os fins de semana com ele, mas vez ou outra se deparava com o garoto largado na sua porta ou até mesmo sozinho no apartamento da mãe.

— Hora de ir, campeão — o moreno disse assim que se aproximou de onde o menino estava. O corpo alto e esguio sombreou o castelinho de areia que as crianças se empenharam para colocar de pé. — Passamos duas horas aqui, chega por hoje.

Guga nem tentou fazer birra, já que sabia que com o tio não tinha vez. Ao invés disso, apanhou seu balde de areia e a pá e despediu-se dos novos amigos. Edward ficou satisfeito com a desenvoltura do garoto e soube que um dos meninos com quem o sobrinho brincava morava no mesmo prédio que eles, pois conversara com o pai da criança ainda há pouco. Seria bom fazer amizade com os novos vizinhos, nunca sabia quando precisaria de algum deles, como aconteceu com a ruiva.

— Você está parecendo o homem areia — Edward comentou sorrindo e bateu de leve no short de Guga para tirar boa parte da sujeira do corpo do garoto. — Estica a mão para lavar. — Ele abriu a garrafinha de água que tinha trazido e despejou o líquido nas mãozinhas pegajosas do menino.

— Quero pipoca doce, _papa_.

— Tava demorando...

Mesmo a contragosto ele atendeu ao pedido do sobrinho. Não era sempre que podiam fazer esse tipo de passeio, pois Edward estava ocupado com algum trabalho da faculdade, um caso do estágio ou mesmo na escrita do seu livro. Era difícil conciliar seu tempo durante a semana agitada e ainda dar conta do lazer. Ultimamente, suas diversões se resumiam a atividades com o sobrinho, mal tinha tempo para ele mesmo e isso era preocupante.

Enquanto guiava Guga para que se mantivesse na calçada, ele notou a garota ruiva vir em sua direção. Bella ainda não tinha o visto e, pelo jeito, nem perceberia com a cabeça baixa fitando algo no visor do celular. Mais uma vez se surpreendeu por não encontrar um _Iphone_ ou até mesmo uma capa cheia de bichos ou flores, mas a essa altura do campeonato deveria saber que Bella não era nada do que ele achava que fosse. O sobrinho mesmo distraído com a pipoca nas mãos ia chamar à ruiva, mas o tio foi mais rápido e fez sinal para que ficasse em silêncio. O moreno lançou um sorriso cúmplice para o garotinho e mudou o lado que caminhava, de modo que a garota se esbarrasse nele no último segundo.

— Oh, me desculpe! — Bella disse rápido sem se dar conta da situação.

Tudo que sentiu foi o impacto do próprio corpo contra a rocha dura de músculos que cheirava a sabonete e homem. Seu rosto oval batia abaixo do pescoço do estranho, o que a fez erguê-lo para fitar o estrago que tinha acabado de fazer. Entretanto, o som doce de uma risada infantil chamou-lhe a atenção para a criança ao lado do rapaz. A cabeleira branca irreconhecível.

— É assim que um Paulista é furtado a cada minuto em São Paulo. São 56 assaltos por hora, sabia?

Bella desviou os olhos do garotinho e fitou o dono da voz grossa. Ela se arrependeu na mesma hora por corar e ter feito papel de idiota na frente dele. Afastou-se de imediato quando percebeu que mãos quentes circulavam seus braços para que mantivesse o equilíbrio.

— Obrigada pela aula prática. Você com certeza acabou de salvar essa sucata ambulante — referiu-se impaciente ao modelo antigo de seu celular, tentando desviar da muralha que era o corpo daquele homem.

Edward soltou uma risada rouca que fez Bella se sentir desconfortável. Novamente, a sensação dele estar sendo simpático com ela apenas por ter olhado seu sobrinho a incomodou. Foi então que se lembrou do garotinho e percebeu que ele comia um saco enorme de pipoca doce e assim que notou o olhar da ruiva, abriu um sorriso cheio de casquinha de milho nos dentes miúdos.

— Oi, garotinho — cumprimentou-o simpática, bagunçando a cabeleira loira. Desde quando interagia com crianças, ela não sabia. — A pipoca tá tão boa que nem oferece, né? — Em resposta, Guga estendeu o saco de pipoca um tanto babado. — Estou só brincando com você, que rapaz educado!

Edward aproveitou a distração da ruiva para dar uma sondada na moça. Talvez fosse sair com o namorado mauricinho que iria buscá-la de carro na praça ou teria uma tarde com as amigas fúteis. Não pôde evitar quando a imagem da garota chorando no cemitério invadiu sua mente, não fazia ideia onde àquela memória poderia se encaixar na vida da ruiva. Tinha que admitir que ela estivesse agradável naquele vestido de verão que mostrava boa parte das pernas longas.

— Você vai brincar comigo hoje, tia Bella? — Guga perguntou de repente, o que pegou os dois adultos de surpresa.

— Bella está ocupada e você também, ou se esqueceu de que vai pra um aniversário com sua mãe daqui a pouco? — Edward contornou a situação, sem graça com a pergunta do garoto. Não passou despercebido o uso do seu apelido por uma pessoa que de íntima, ela não tinha nada.

— E outro dia?

— Guga!

— Vou adorar — Bella se intrometeu, sem saber por que tinha acabado de fazer isso. Ela devia se manter longe do advogado, não dando corda para seu sobrinho de três anos. Tudo o que não precisava no momento era virar babá. — Agora preciso mesmo ir — emendou depressa, rezando para não ver os dois tão cedo. Seria bom demais para ser verdade. — Até mais.

Os dois deram passagem para que Bella fosse embora e seguiram caminho até o prédio. Edward deixou que Guga assistisse desenho na sala e preparou um arroz com frango grelhado e salada. Não chegava a ser um péssimo cozinheiro, aprendeu coisa ou outra que evitaria ambos de passar fome. Depois de tudo feito, ajudou o sobrinho a comer, deu banho no garoto e o deixou sentado no sofá, devidamente pronto para a festa. Enquanto ele mesmo almoçava, a campainha tocou. Alice.

— Cadê meu garotinho? — indagou, passando pela porta aberta. O salto alto e extremamente fino só faltava perfurar o piso do pequeno apartamento.

— Está assistindo TV.

— Como não adivinhei com a altura dessa televisão — revirou os olhos e retirou um espelho da bolsa, limpando uma mancha de batom no queixo.

Antes que seguisse até a sala, Edward segurou seu braço com força.

— Sei qual é seu joguinho sujo por trás desse passeio e não estou nem aí, desde que nada de ruim aconteça com o Guga.

— Você não consegue falar comigo sem me machucar? — retorceu a boca. — Quando foi que deixei algo de ruim acontecer com essa criança?

— Pura sorte ou proteção divina.

Alice soltou-se do aperto do irmão e resolveu buscar o filho antes que escutasse mais um dos sermões monótonos de Edward, como se já não tivesse gravado na memória cada lição de moral dada por ele. Pela primeira vez na vida, o filho bastardo iria servi-la para algo, só esperava que o fedelho não estragasse tudo e fosse o bom garoto que fingia ser na presença do irmão. Para um garotinho de três anos, ele era realmente esperto; sabia para quem deveria abrir os dentes e para quem deveria morder.

Um grito fino e ensurdecedor a fez cobrir os ouvidos e amaldiçoar toda a geração daquela criança maligna. A bela morena vestiu o papel de mãe e retirou da bolsa uma caixa embalada. Guga estava sentado no sofá, a miniatura do safado do pai a quem desejou no âmago nunca ter conhecido. Se havia uma pessoa que só trouxera desgraça à sua vida, esse alguém era aquele homem maldito. Isso apenas atenuava o fato de que toda vez que olhava o filho, lembranças odiosas surgiam em sua mente, atormentando-a e torturando-a, seu inferno pessoal.

— A mamãe trouxe uma surpresa.

Guga nem ao menos a olhou. Ela respirou fundo.

— É o carrinho de controle que você viu na TV e pediu ao titio. Não quer ver?

Edward observava a cena, enojado, os braços cruzados no peito. A irmã era mesmo uma figura patética e digna de pena. O sobrinho iria continuar com a birra e Alice não faria nada imprudente sob as vistas dele, então achou melhor agilizar o processo para que pudesse dar conta de seus afazeres e poupar o estresse de ambas as partes.

— Vamos, Guga. Você não queria o brinquedo? Ontem mesmo estava até comentando sobre ele.

A sala caiu no silêncio, exceto pelo barulho da televisão ligada. Guga enfim desviou os olhos da tela, mas ao invés da mãe, os orbes azuis fixaram-se no tio que o fitava atento. Edward franziu o cenho com a forma intensa que o sobrinho o olhava, parecia querer dizer mais que demonstrava, o que fez seu estômago retorcer em uma sensação ruim. Uma criança de três anos não deveria ter um semblante tão carregado, ainda mais seu garoto sorridente a quem tanto amava.

Guga, enfim, deslizou do sofá e se pôs de pé.

Naquele momento, seu tio soube que ele iria não pelo brinquedo, mas pela obrigação que girava ao seu redor. Edward encarou a irmã que levava um sorriso falso no belo rosto anguloso. Alice abraçou o filho sem se dar conta do que se passava na sala, e Guga continuou encarando-o com o mesmo olhar sobre o ombro da mãe.

Algo acontecia ali, e o advogado temia descobrir o quê.

* * *

 **MilaG:** obrigada por comentar! Guga é mesmo um garoto especial! *-*

 **bellads:** obrigada por comentar! :)

* * *

 **N.A.:** Mais um capítulo quentinho nessa sexta-feira. Muito obrigada a todos que estão comentando e adicionando CdoV nos favoritos, se puderem divulgar para azamigas, vou amar também. s2 E você, leitor fantasma, saiba que estou muito chateada com a sua pessoa, viu? Prometo que sou um amor de gente e não mordo ninguém, venham para a luz! E essa treta do Guga, Edward e Alice? Quais são os segredos que essa família desestruturada (como diria dona-Silvia-língua-de-cobra) esconde da gente?

No tumblr oficial do livro, tem a playlist completa (e totalmente brazuca), assim como spoilers e uma caixa de mensagem para vocês baterem um papo legal com a autora que vos fala (euzinha). Aqui o link caso esteja interessado (a) em me mandar um oi: busquem por cantigadeoutroverao + tumblr no Google!

Me sigam no twitter também (caso tenham conta lá): dezzarc

Ps.: se a gente alcançar a meta de 30 comentários antes de sexta, o próximo capítulo sai antes!

Beijão!


	6. Interesses

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** A Dança - Playmobille

* * *

— E o vizinho bonitão, já se pegaram?

Eram pouco mais das vinte horas de domingo, mas para aqueles amigos a diversão estava longe de terminar. A visão de Bella tornava-se um pouco mais turva a cada piscada dada; podia ser impressão sua ou realmente havia uma cortina branca tentando cobrir seus olhos verdes. A sala parecia afetada também, pois ora ou outra girava como se algo chacoalhasse o cômodo e o largasse de repente. De uma coisa a ruiva tinha certeza: estava na hora de dar um tempo à tequila.

 _Leah estava piadista esta noite_ , pensou.

— Quem?

— Não seja cínica! — a amiga de cabelo afro gritou. — Aposto que ele foi lhe visitar no seu apartamento, safada.

— Você por acaso instalou uma câmera na minha casa?!

— Ah, meu Deus! Eu s-a-b-i-a!

— Por que só eu estou de fora do assunto? — Tyler se manifestou, sentado aos pés de Angela, que estava largada em uma poltrona na sala do amigo.

— Não é o único — Angela resmungou e encheu mais uma dose de tequila, colocou sal na língua e engoliu o líquido de vez, que desceu rasgando sua garganta. Logo depois, pegou uma rodela de limão e chupou a fruta enquanto aproveitava as sensações que a bebida provocava em seu corpo já relaxado.

O apartamento dos pais de Tyler ficava no mesmo bairro da casa de Leah, alguns quarteirões de onde Bella morava. Angela, por sua vez, habitava em outro bairro e dividia a casa com os dois irmãos e a mãe divorciada. Os quatro resolveram aproveitar o dia de folga e a viagem dos pais de Tyler para passarem o dia juntos, entre conversas, bebidas e gargalhadas. Bella realmente amava esses encontros, pois era quando se esquecia do mundo e dos problemas, apenas se concentrava no agora, sem sequer pensar se existiria um amanhã. Tudo o que importava era o que iriam fazer a seguir e quem arrancaria mais risadas ao longo do dia. Uma ótima válvula de escape para a ruiva, tão boa como seus amados livros, mas não tão frequente e duradoura quanto eles.

— Bella ganhou um vizinho gostosão e está trocando fluxos corporais com ele — Leah explicou em meio a risos, o que fez Bella sorrir também e dar um empurrão de brincadeira na amiga já bêbada. As duas dividiam um sofá de três lugares, disposto em frente à TV ligada no programa de Paulo Gustavo, que servia como plano de fundo à farra dos amigos.

— Estamos discutindo para qual dos dois apartamentos vamos nos mudar, altos planos... — Bella beliscou um amendoim torrado em uma vasilha na mesa de centro. — Edward Cullen é meu mais novo vizinho e aluno na oficina de escrita.

— Como assim Edward Cullen é seu vizinho?! — Angela indagou surpresa, sua ajudante na oficina. — O engravatado que só faltou atirar a maleta na sua cara? Uau! Eu realmente sou a última a saber das coisas.

Bella observou a amiga oriental, o olhar puxado e a pele morena clara. Diferente do cabelo liso e escorrido das garotas japonesas, o dela era encorpado e possuía fios grossos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Talvez pelo comportamento retraído ou possivelmente seu grau de exigência alto, Angela não chamava muito a atenção dos caras, pois beleza lhe havia de sobra — o que às vezes causava uma inveja branca na ruiva.

— Também quero conhecer o deus grego polêmico, amiga! Devíamos ter marcado esse encontro na sua casa, só acho — Tyler intrometeu-se na conversa, indignado por estar de fora do assunto. — A beleza dele valeria a pena as horas de tortura naquele sanatório que você chama de lar.

— Ei! Não fale assim da minha casinha, ela é bem aconchegante.

— Ah, Bella, vamos concordar com o Tyler! Aquela decoração de hospital tem que ir embora. Aquilo é uma afronta para sua amiga _designer_ aqui — Leah enfiou um amendoim na boca, o olhar na televisão. — E o filho do gostosão, já se candidatou para madrasta?

 _Esta realmente seria uma noite longa_. Não poderia fugir do inevitável encontro dos amigos com seu vizinho, ainda mais agora que todos sabiam da existência dele. Seu aniversário estava próximo e sua mãe faria jus à promessa de reuni-los no apartamento da ruiva, ela querendo ou não. A única coisa que realmente esperava era que eles não a colocassem em uma posição constrangedora, vendo coisas onde não existiam.

Depois de mais uma rodada de perguntas inconvenientes e alusões ao seu caso com Edward, os quatro dispersaram-se com comentários aleatórios sobre a programação da TV e relatos antigos da época que estudavam juntos no ensino médio. Por volta das vinte e três horas, Angela deu o primeiro sinal de que estava pronta para ir. Bella não queria nem imaginar a ressaca que sentiria no dia seguinte, ainda teria que aguentar algumas horas de aula e depois a tarde inteira no estágio. Estava realmente encrencada, mas valera a pena ter passado o dia com os amigos, apesar da relutância inicial em ir. Era sempre assim, Bella nunca queria ir a lugar algum, e se não se obrigasse a sair, nunca o faria. No local de fato, nem parecia a mesma pessoa rabugenta e antissocial.

Tyler acompanhou as garotas até o ponto de ônibus. Leah se despediu e foi caminhando até em casa, que não ficava muito longe dali. A rua ainda estava movimentada devido a grande concentração de barzinhos naquela região, não seria um problema andar àquela hora por ali. O ônibus de Angela não demorou a chegar, ela e Bella faziam letras, embora pegassem algumas matérias separadas. Tyler aproveitou para ter um papo sério com a ruiva, ele abraçou a amiga pelo ombro e lhe deu um beijo fraternal na cabeleira alaranjada.

— Você sabe que amo essas duas loucas, mas vai com calma com esse tal de Edward, Isabella. Se lembre do que aconteceu com Mike. Você precisa de alguém que entenda sua carga emocional e saiba lidar com isso, não apenas ignorá-la e fingir que não existe. Seria como isolar uma parte importante de você, e não faria sentido viver ao lado de uma pessoa que apenas a enxerga pela metade.

Bella se aconchegou mais ainda nos braços finos do amigo.

— Não quero me envolver com ele. Do jeito que vocês falam, parece que estou procurando desesperadamente por um namorado. Não estou. Mike foi um erro que eu poderia ter evitado.

— Se as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão, não vejo como essa história possa terminar sem os dois envolvidos com algo. Não precisa ser necessariamente um envolvimento amoroso, ele pode ser um bom amigo.

— Nem isso, ele é um grande idiota.

— Então ele está no caminho certo, porque você só ama idiotas.

Tyler sorriu, o sorriso branco perfeito emoldurado pelo rosto fino e de traços excêntricos que chamavam a atenção de olheiros por onde passava. Defensor fervoroso da comunidade LGBT e o melhor amigo gay que uma garota poderia ter. Bella com certeza sabia a preciosidade que tinha nas mãos, assim que bateu os olhos no garoto franzino sentado no fundo da sala no primeiro dia de aula do sétimo ano, fazia ideia do seu potencial. A amizade entre os dois foi complicada, mas quando aconteceu, ambos sabiam que seria para sempre. Tyler tinha conhecimento de como Bella se sentia com relação aos seus problemas psicológicos, assim como Bella tinha ciência dos problemas pessoais de aceitação do amigo. Trocar experiências com ele era sempre uma poesia profunda e sentimentalista.

O ônibus de Bella chegou e então ela se foi.

O percurso de volta foi tranquilo e a ruiva aproveitou o vento fresco que entrava pelas janelas e sacudiam seu cabelo ondulado. Além dela, havia mais três pessoas espalhadas pelo ônibus. Se não fosse pela hora, talvez até encarasse a caminhada; a noite realmente pedia para ser aproveitada no sereno. Bella encostou a cabeça no vidro frio e um grande nada passava por sua mente ainda sob efeito do álcool. Esse era um dos poucos momentos que se sentia em paz consigo mesma, pois até nos sonhos seus problemas a perseguiam constantemente. Por pouco não perdeu o ponto, uma rua em frente ao prédio que morava, cujo largo separava a pista do passeio.

Havia uma placa escrito "interditado" em frente ao elevador. Bella até aceitava descer pelas escadas de emergência, mas subir era outra história, mesmo morando no terceiro andar. Isso acontecia com mais frequência que o desejado, para sua infelicidade. Bella respirou fundo e subiu carregada por uma força maior, um tanto confusa e com dificuldade para enxergar os degraus. Talvez tenha sentado duas ou três vezes para recuperar o fôlego ou simplesmente porque se cansou. Em uma delas, por pouco não cochilava na escada, e somente acordou porque Tyler a ligou querendo saber se tinha chegado bem em casa.

Quando finalmente colocou os pés no seu andar, deu glórias aos céus, mas antes que empurrasse a porta de emergência meio aberta, escutou vozes alteradas do outro lado. Ao invés de seguir seu caminho, permaneceu em silêncio tentando ouvir o que se passava na casa do vizinho, escondida no breu graças à lâmpada queimada na escadaria do terceiro andar. Por sorte, ninguém notou sua presença.

— Eu realmente não gosto de incomodar, mas não tem nada aberto essa hora e só nos resta recorrer aos vizinhos.

Bella logo reconheceu a voz de Zafrina, a atirada do décimo andar. Com a fama que carregava, não lhe impressionava nem um pouco o fato dela estar na porta de Edward quase à meia noite, com a desculpa esfarrapada para rolar nos lençóis dele. Era difícil um homem recusá-la, a mulher era a típica brasileira: morena, cheia de curvas nos lugares certos e marquinha do bronzeado caprichado. Não valia um centavo, e Silvia, a fofoqueira do andar debaixo, comentara algo sobre Zafrina ser garota de programa. Não sabia se o boato era verdadeiro, não dava para confiar em tudo que a velha espalhava por aí, mas se fosse verdade, quem era Bella para julgar a moça em pleno expediente?

— Tem um supermercado 24 horas aqui perto — Edward respondeu irritado, pois achava que era a irmã batendo àquela hora na sua porta com mais uma de suas bombas prestes a estourar na cara dele, como sempre fazia. Alice não retornara nenhuma de suas ligações e estava preocupado com o sobrinho na tal festa de aniversário do filho do novo amante dela.

— Vai mesmo me fazer andar até lá uma hora dessas? Não seja insensível...

— A vizinha da frente deve ter — interrompeu curto e grosso, o que fez Bella dar um pulo no lugar achando que tinha sido descoberta.

— Tudo bem então — Zafrina concordou a contragosto, mas não tinha se dado por vencida. Teria aquele homem em sua cama, custe o que custar. — Soube que você tem um sobrinho. Caso precise de uma babá, pode contar comigo, sou muito boa com crianças, são criaturas tão fofas!

Edward examinou a mulher da cabeça aos pés tentando se lembrar de quando se bateu com ela pelo prédio. Até poucos segundos atrás, ele nunca a tinha visto na vida, e agora ela caíra em sua porta como um presente grego. Seria um bom presente se não estivesse tão estressado e angustiado, e caso Zafrina não morasse no prédio, claro. Por experiência própria, se envolver com vizinhas ou mulheres que morassem perto demais era assinar o atestado de grude permanente. Só ele sabia o quanto ralou para se livrar da última ex.

— Obrigado, mas dou conta do meu sobrinho só. Mais alguma coisa?

Zafrina bufou.

— Você não tem cara de ser puritano, então para que tanta resistência? Não sou boa o suficiente, é isso? Não faço seu tipo? Você prefere as ruivas, não é? Ouvi falar que a magrela daqui da frente estava dando em cima de você, não sabia que preferia roer osso ao invés de saborear uma carne suculenta — insinuou com a voz rouca na tentativa de soar sexy, porém, aos ouvidos de Edward foi extremamente grosseiro. Agradeceu ao bom Pai pelo sobrinho não estar com ele para escutar tais obscenidades.

Bella gelou no lugar. Ansiou ser absorvida pela escuridão e sumir de vez para que ninguém pudesse vê-la, de não ter voltado agora e ainda estar gargalhando com os amigos, com pessoas que a amavam e a aceitavam da forma que ela era. Quis estar em casa, debaixo dos lençóis e abraçada aos travesseiros, onde ninguém poderia alcançá-la ou feri-la, e estaria segura para não ouvir coisas que a machucassem. Desejou dormir e nunca mais acordar. Sentiu a garganta bloquear por alguns segundos e segurou o choro que ameaçou escapar. As pessoas poderiam até humilhá-la, mas Bella nunca demonstraria na frente delas o quanto doía em sua alma. Queria gritar no meio das fuças daquela cachorra o quanto a opinião dela não afetava em nada na sua vida, que ela não era digna de lhe dirigir à palavra, que uma pessoa que era usada pelos homens e não se dava ao respeito não tinha moral nem para olhar em sua cara.

Mas não conseguia. Não tinha forças nem para sair do lugar. E sentiu-se pior quando se deu conta que esperava pela resposta de Edward ansiosamente. Porém, para a surpresa das duas, ele nada disse. Deu meia volta e bateu a porta na cara de Zafrina, sem se importar com a educação ou os bons modos, se é que ele realmente tinha.

Bella não sabia mais o que sentia naquele momento. Se ainda se doía pelas palavras da nojenta ou se ria da cara de palerma dela. Zafrina, por outro lado, encarava a madeira incrédula se aquele imbecil tinha mesmo ousado bater a porta em sua cara. Ela engoliu o ódio e jurou de joelhos que aquele troglodita iria se arrepender de tê-la humilhado daquele jeito.

Antes de sair dali, porém, encarou a porta da frente, os olhos vermelhos com toda raiva que guardava no peito naquele momento. Não aceitaria perder para uma sem sal que não tinha atrativo algum. E se perdesse, aquele pedaço de mau caminho tinha mesmo um péssimo gosto ou um problema sério de visão.

Bella encolheu-se atrás da porta de ferro no momento que a morena passava que nem furacão para subir para o décimo andar. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos tentando se recompor. Sabia que hoje não era seu dia. Na verdade, nenhum deles seria.

 _Como se eu devesse explicação a uma vagabunda qualquer_ , foi à primeira coisa que Edward pensou assim que fechou a porta. Fazer inimizades com esse tipo de mulher era tão problemático quanto ter um caso com uma. Infelizmente, não era algo que pudesse controlar. Voltou para o quarto e pegou os óculos de leitura que tinha tirado para atender a porta. O notebook estava ligado sobre a escrivaninha e ele fitou a tela, aborrecido pela interrupção. Não que estivesse sendo produtivo, longe disso. Queria mesmo era a opinião de alguém que entendesse do assunto, saber onde ele estava errando e o que precisava melhorar no texto.

Certa ruiva veio à sua mente.

Se ela fosse mesmo tudo aquilo que se provara ser na oficina e em seu currículo literário, Bella seria a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo.

Esse era provavelmente o pensamento mais egoísta que tivera nos últimos dias, se levasse em conta a forma como a tratara ao se conhecerem. Seria hipocrisia dizer que o ser humano não era movido por interesses, porque alguém sempre o tinha quando se aproximava de outrem. Nobres ou não, dependeria da pessoa. As intenções de sua vizinha de cima passavam longe de serem boas.

Precisava se redimir com a ruiva a qualquer custo. Não era fraqueza pedir ajuda, e sim insistir no erro quando este lhe era ciente. O que faria pela garota que apenas se esquivava de suas tentativas de aproximação? Teve uma ideia, mas além de egoísta, achou-se a pessoa mais baixa do universo. Não iria usar o sobrinho para o propósito, caso contrário, estaria no mesmo nível da irmã que só levara o filho ao aniversário para fazer média com o cafajeste da vez.

Pensaria em algo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Depois de mais uma lida frustrada no conteúdo da página do Word, Edward deixou o óculos de lado e foi em busca do seu maço de cigarro. Vasculhou a casa inteira e não encontrou nenhum cigarro perdido pelos cantos. Seu nível de estresse aumentou consideravelmente e, sem outra forma de se acalmar, pegou a carteira, enfiou no bolso traseiro da calça e saiu do apartamento para dar uma volta e espairecer os ânimos. No último instante, lembrou-se do porteiro dizer que o elevador estaria em manutenção até à tarde seguinte e teriam que usar a escada de emergência por enquanto.

Um choro baixo vindo de lá chamou sua atenção.

Edward aproximou-se com cautela, achando que era a louca oferecida, mas levou um susto ao ver um corpo magro encolhido na escada. Apesar de estar escuro, ele conseguiu distinguir facilmente os cabelos longos e ruivos de Bella, mas não soube o que fazer.

 _Esse prédio só há gente que não bate bem da cabeça._

— Isabella?

Nada. Mais choro.

— O que aconteceu? — ele tocou o ombro ossudo de leve, o que a fez afastar-se bruscamente de seu toque, como um animal acuado.

Edward suspirou, impaciente. Pela noite tenebrosa, devia mesmo ter ido dormir cedo, como pensara logo após jantar e o sono preguiçoso tentar lhe arrastar para longe. Pensou seriamente em desviar da garota e largá-la onde estava, mas algo lhe dizia que sua vizinha de porta não passava mesmo bem. Para início de conversa, estava largada na escada de incêndio do prédio, chorando como se não houvesse amanhã, achando que estava trancada no quarto colocando as mágoas para fora.

Chamou-lhe mais uma vez e então desceu um degrau e agachou-se, de modo que pudesse ver seu rosto escondido nas pernas finas. Com uma delicadeza que não sabia de onde tirara, tentou afastar o braço que cobria o rosto dela, mas Bella recuou novamente.

— Tem certeza que vai continuar aí largada que nem moribunda?

De repente, um lampejo passou por sua mente. Bêbada. A ruiva só poderia estar bêbada. Era só o que lhe faltava. Não dava para confiar nessa garota, onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou o sobrinho com essa irresponsável? Seriam constantes essas saideiras? E ainda por cima chegar num estado lastimável como esse? Cuidara da irmã bêbada várias e várias vezes, mas não pretendia repetir o feito por aqui. Se a patricinha resolveu morar só, ela que se virasse na nova fase da vida, Edward que não faria o papel de pai protetor.

 _Pai._

 _Ela tinha perdido o dela._

Balançou a cabeça e tentou expulsar tais pensamentos. Todo dia alguém perdia um pai, uma mãe ou qualquer outra pessoa que fosse, isso não era desculpa. Definitivamente, Edward precisava de cigarro. Não estava mais pensando coisa com coisa.

— Vamos, levanta — ele a puxou para cima, ignorando seus resmungos. Edward segurou a bolsa presa na transversal do corpo pequeno e procurou pelas chaves do apartamento da ruiva. Encontrou um molho marcado por cor. — Se eu te soltar, você não vai se estatelar no chão, não é?

Bella levantou o rosto e ele pôde ver o estrago da bebedeira. Amanhã ela teria uma baita ressaca para lembrá-la de pegar leve da próxima vez ou arrepender-se de coisas que não deveria ter feito ou dito, como soltar o berro na escada de emergência do prédio onde morava.

— Não pedi sua ajuda. Você não precisa retribuir favor algum.

Ele parou de tentar adivinhar qual das chaves abria a porta do apartamento e observou o rosto inchado e avermelhado. Os olhos brilhavam em meio às lágrimas, e algo como remorso pintava nas íris esverdeadas. O rosto miúdo em formato de coração, o queixo pontudo e as madeixas alaranjadas lhe davam um toque de meiguice e de vulnerabilidade. Talvez fosse por causa disso que Edward sentia uma vontade imensurável de abraçá-la neste momento.

— Não entendo a linguagem dos bêbados.

— Não estou bêbada! — cuspiu, puxando o molho de chaves da mão dele. — Olhe, Edward. Não foi porque lhe fiz um favor que você tem que fingir toda essa animosidade para cima de mim. Tenho certeza que se não tivesse olhado seu sobrinho naquele dia, você ainda estaria me tratando mal, mesmo não tendo te feito nada para receber tal hostilidade. Educação abre portas, e a falta da sua fez fechar a minha para você.

Edward a encarou, atônito. Não esperava receber aquele jato de palavras na cara, como um doloroso tapa a seco. Bella o empurrou para que ela mesma pudesse abrir a porta e Edward apenas deu um passo para que ela o fizesse. No entanto, não deixou que a ruiva batesse a porta na sua cara, e pôs o pé entre a madeira e o batente.

— Não é assim que o mundo funciona? Uma grande troca de favores?

— Pois saiba que quando coloquei seu sobrinho para dentro de casa naquele dia, ignorei a forma como me tratou aqui e na oficina de escrita. Passei por cima do meu orgulho e foi minha piedade que me fez olhar aquela criança, não um pagamento. Nunca me perdoaria se deixasse uma criança desamparada, e se em algum momento você achou que devia algo a mim, considere a dívida quitada. De você, Edward, quero apenas distância. Se me der licença, estou cansada, com sono e pretendo dormir.

De forma mecânica, Edward retirou o pé e Bella bateu a porta assim como ele fizera com Zafrina. Talvez tivesse merecido aquilo, ou talvez tivesse faltado o tal tapa para finalizar a noite. Já tinha levado muitos sermões das mulheres com quem ficava quando era sincero a respeito de seus sentimentos — ou a ausência deles. As lições de moral que recebia da mãe e de Sue, sua segunda mãe, também foram traiçoeiras. Mas nenhuma o fizera se sentir um grande nada como se considerava naquele exato momento.

Edward sentiu-se envergonhado consigo mesmo como há muito não o fazia.

* * *

 **kjessica:** Difícil Alice dar valor ao Guga, já que ela nem quis tê-lo pra início de conversa. :/ Já com o Edward, os dois tiveram passados difíceis, nem sempre ele foi esse homem responsável que é hoje!

 **bellads:** Alice só apronta nessa vida, hahaha.

 **Guest1:** Minha história não deixa de ser uma adaptação, já que a escrevo com personagens originais, mas adapto para o universo de Twilight! Hahaha. Mas eu entendi o seu ponto. Fico feliz que esteja gostando do meu livro. :)

 **Guest2:** Sim, Guga infelizmente é o que mais sofre nessa confusão toda. :/

* * *

 **N.A.:** Quem aí detesta a vaca da Zafrina e achou bem feito o corte que a Bella deu no Edward? Para quem shippava Beward, agora vai ser complicado fazer esses dois se entenderem, eu acho que eles não têm jeito, viu! Hahaha. Comentem, recomendem, adicionem CdoV nos acompanhamentos e favoritos e indiquem para os amigos, porque semana que vem tem mais! õ/

Semana passada vocês não conseguiram bater a meta, mas esta semana está valendo novamente. Se chegarem a 21 comentários durante a semana, posto capítulo novo antes de sexta! Obrigada a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado, é muito estimulante receber o retorno de vocês. s2

Me sigam no twitter: dezzarc  
#Tumblr oficial: jogue cantigadeoutroverao + tumblr no Google!


	7. Sororidade

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** Desconstruindo Amélia - Pitty

* * *

Sororidade vem do latim, sororis irmã e idad, relativa à qualidade. Se o pacto entre os homens é conhecido como fraternidade e reconhece parceiros e sujeitos políticos excluindo as mulheres, a Sororidade é o pacto entre as mulheres que são reconhecidas irmãs, sendo uma dimensão ética, política e prática do feminismo contemporâneo.

— " _O que é feminismo" de Dra. Elida Aponte Sánchez_

* * *

Bella observava entediada a multidão aglomerada na saída da universidade. Era engraçado a forma como várias pessoas interagiam, viviam, choravam e sorriam ao mesmo tempo; cada uma tinha uma história a contar, algo único, pequenas informações que definiam o mundo de alguém. Pensar que ela era mais uma entre milhões, uma peça insignificante do jogo da vida que não faria diferença se desaparecesse, era agonizante. Afinal, que raios ela viera fazer na Terra a não ser se lamuriar da vida pacata? Será que sua vida seria apenas isso, não havia um "algo a mais" a esperando por aí? Infelizmente, a vida era injusta para muitos, pois nem todos que nasceram para sofrer necessariamente encontrariam a felicidade no último suspiro.

Ela preferia achar que sim, para o bem de sua sanidade.

A ruiva deu um suspiro aliviado ao ver que Angela se aproximava. Odiava ficar no ócio, ainda que fosse nessas horas que suas melhores ideias davam às caras. O preço a se pagar por elas era altíssimo, Bella ainda não se decidiu se valia a pena sofrer a tortura de refletir sobre a vida para ganhá-las ou não.

— Desculpe a demora, a galera acordou inspirada para os estudos hoje, a fila da biblioteca estava imensa! O livro da Kátia acabou, acredita? Na internet só tem digitalizado, que morte horrível...

— Tenta na biblioteca municipal, quem sabe dê sorte — Bella sugeriu, e ambas encaminharam-se esquivando dos alunos para a saída da instituição.

— É mesmo, tinha esquecido lá. Ei, Leah te contou da cigana que está fazendo consultas promocionais lá na praça? Ela disse que uma amiga foi e acertou tudo, fiquei curiosa para ver.

— Sério isso, Angela? Cigana?!

Bella colocou os óculos escuros e a japa fez o mesmo. O tempo na cidade estava realmente uma coisa de louco: chovia no fim de semana e fazia um sol de rachar no restante dos dias. Bella vestia o uniforme do estágio, a calça obrigatória e uma camisa social por cima. Preferia estar com roupas mais leves, mas só de pensar em expor o corpo ossudo, mudava de ideia bem rápido.

— Ah, Isabella, qual é? Você mesma disse que seu pai frequentava uma e ela vivia acertando a sorte dele — Angela se calou por um momento e só então percebeu que tinha tocado no assunto proibido. Relutante, ela fitou a ruiva de canto de olho e notou a expressão séria de Bella.

— Ela não previu o assalto.

Angela engoliu em seco e se arrependeu do que disse. Sabia, assim como qualquer pessoa próxima à ruiva, que falar sobre o falecido Charlie era um tema delicado. Por mais que Bella disfarçasse, a morte do pai era uma ferida recente e aberta. Havia dias que a moça se deixava sentir e vivia o vácuo que lhe sugava as emoções, um aperto que doía na alma e a dilacerava como uma faca de cozinha enferrujada. Pensar na morte era perturbador; a sensação de saber que uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida nunca mais passaria pela porta que há pouco saiu dizendo um único e simples "tchau", e logo depois tomar conhecimento que fora o último, era um pesadelo.

A agonia costumeira que a sufocava tomou-lhe conta do corpo e Bella desejou fervorosamente esquecer o maldito dia, o fatídico acontecimento que levou seu pai embora sem ela ao menos dizer o quanto lhe amava ou se a garota estava mesmo preparada para a perda. A quem queria enganar? Ninguém estaria preparado para dar o último adeus a alguém, não importava a idade. O tal adeus que significava um "até nunca mais".

— Quem é idiota de querer saber o dia da própria morte? — Angela indagou, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Talvez aqueles que decidem a própria morte — Bella ironizou, saindo de seus devaneios.

— Bella...

— Em nenhum momento eu disse que essa pessoa sou eu. Pode ficar tranquila, Angela, me manterei firme e forte sofrendo "sóbria".

Angela permaneceu em silêncio, pois preferia ficar quieta a começar uma discussão que não daria em nada, a não ser um dos dois lados machucados, o que provavelmente seria o da ruiva. A japa entendia a instabilidade da amiga e não podia recriminá-la por isso. Desde sempre, Bella fora o tipo de pessoa movida a sentimentos, que se alimentava de sonhos e vivia utopias. Àquelas que sentiam intensamente, e quando entravam em algo, era de corpo, alma e para valer. Nesse ponto, as duas garotas não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Talvez Angela tivesse aprendido a ser um pouco mais espontânea, mas Bella, por outro lado, catou o que sobrou das pedras do muro de Berlim e o reergueu ao seu redor.

Os minutos que se seguiram foram tão sólidos que era possível sentir o peso da atmosfera tensa pesar sobre o ombro das garotas. O ponto de ônibus ficava logo depois da praça que a cigana estava estabelecida, e quando as duas chegaram ao largo, Bella espiou sem interesse a fila de pessoas que esperavam para serem atendidas, o que não passou despercebido pela japa.

— A velha Bella iria sem pensar duas vezes — Angela arriscou.

— A velha Bella morreu há quatro anos.

— E a nova, quando irá nascer?

A ruiva pensou sobre a frase da amiga por alguns segundos e não gostou nada do rumo que seus pensamentos tomaram.

— Provavelmente quando recolherem os restos mortais dessa daqui. Até mais, Angela — ela molhou os lábios, apertou a bolsa no ombro e caminhou decidida até o ponto, deixando a amiga nem um pouco arrependida pelo que disse para trás. A última coisa que Angela pensou antes de tomar seu caminho foi que a vida de Bella se tornara um pesadelo no momento que ela decidira se importar.

As lágrimas queriam descer, mas Bella não mostraria ao mundo o quão fraca por dentro ela podia ser. Não sabia o que era pior: não sentir nada ou quando tudo vinha à toa e explodia em seu rosto. Distraída, entrou no primeiro ônibus que passou, por sorte o que lhe deixaria no estágio. Pagou a passagem de forma automática, se jogou no assento vazio ao lado da janela e retirou os óculos escuros, disposta a esquecer da vida enquanto observava os muros pichados do bairro.

Seu erro naquele dia ou uma coincidência infeliz do acaso.

Um senhor alto e com a barba grisalha por fazer sentou-se ao seu lado e fitou a garota miúda encolhida na janela. O ônibus estava relativamente vazio, as pessoas estavam espalhadas pela condução, cada uma perdida no próprio mundo. Os olhos astutos desceram pelo corpo da mulher, estudando-a com interesse. Bella nem ao menos percebia o que acontecia ao seu redor. O homem estudou o entorno e logo pensou como aquela era uma vítima fácil.

— Você é uma graça, sabia?

Bella não deduziu de imediato que era com ela que o estranho falava, mas quando finalmente se deu conta da situação, afastou-se disfarçadamente do homem, de modo que ficasse ainda mais colada à janela. A ruiva nunca sentava no canto ao sair só, sempre dera preferência aos assentos ao lado do corredor e perto das saídas do veículo, para o caso de uma fuga de emergência. Ela rezou silenciosamente para que o cara a deixasse em paz e chegasse logo no ponto dele.

— Não seja tímida — aproximou-se ainda mais e lançou em seu rosto o hálito alcoolizado, o que a fez franzir o nariz e quase colocar a cabeça para fora do ônibus. Quando a mão do estranho tocou sua perna, o coração de Bella disparou e ela deu um tapa no braço dele, enojada, seu estômago dando os primeiros sinais de embrulho.

As pessoas ao invés de entrarem, saíam cada vez mais, para o desespero da ruiva. O cobrador estava ocupado com um livro, um cara um pouco à frente dormia e sua última esperança era a jovem de cabelos espessos negros e roupas justas, que fitava a janela com total descaso para o que se passava ao seu redor. Bella tinha medo de descer do ônibus e ser perseguida pelo homem, ou pior ainda, ser obrigada a ir com ele. Não era tola para não saber como esse tipo de abordagem terminava, e a possibilidade do estranho estar armado e fazer algo contra ela caso tentasse um movimento brusco era tão aterrorizante quanto o que poderia ser feito posteriormente.

[...]

Alice se sentia particularmente insatisfeita com a vida naquela manhã de quarta-feira. Com uma entrevista de emprego em vista, a morena perguntava-se quando não precisaria mais passar pela humilhação de conseguir algo que pagasse metade de suas contas. Ela com certeza achava que fazia parte da parcela de brasileiros que nasceram na classe social errada, um erro do destino que estava difícil de ser consertado.

Levar o filho naquele aniversário infantil no domingo havia sido um erro. Não sabia nem porque aquela ideia patética passara por sua mente, uma vez que o moleque a odiava profundamente. Como podia uma criança compartilhar de sentimentos tão ruins no coração? Alice bufou, indignada. Talvez o garoto soubesse que, se dependesse dela, ele não estaria no mundo neste exato momento. O fato era que estava ainda mais complicado conseguir a confiança de Gregório, um ricaço que frequentava a boate que fazia bicos nos fins de semana, tudo pelas costas de Edward, claro. Se o irmão soubesse dos trabalhos extracurriculares que ela andava fazendo, com certeza ouviria um sermão que se estenderia até o próximo século.

O que poderia fazer, afinal? Estava quase na casa dos 25, não concluiu o ensino médio e faculdade nunca fizera parte dos sonhos de sua vida. Com tal currículo extraordinário, ganhar mais que um mero salário mínimo era o máximo que poderia chegar com trabalhos "dignos" — não que dançar fosse um ultraje, mas dançar numa casa de prostituição clandestina era outros quinhentos. Entretanto, reclamava da situação que ela mesma se colocara quando tomou a decisão no passado de que festas e garotos eram mais importantes a pensar no que aconteceria alguns anos mais tarde, se é que estaria viva até lá.

Ela estava, felizmente ou não. O tal futuro chegou, cruel e impiedoso, mostrando as garras que não passavam de leves ameaças para garotas como ela não se perderem no caminho do sucesso.

O ponto que saltaria estava próximo. Dessa forma, apanhou os óculos escuros dentro da bolsa e o depositou no rosto, puxou a barra do vestido colado ao corpo para baixo e se preparou para se equilibrar no salto quinze que usava. Para as pessoas, talvez estivesse "montada" demais, mas para Alice, era sua forma de se sentir bonita e amada por si mesma. Do que adiantava ter uma vida e não poder vivê-la da forma que lhe convém? Viver em prol da opinião dos outros e só fazer o que era aceito pela sociedade? Quem era a sociedade afinal e qual era sua verdade, já que todos faziam parte dela e cada um tinha sua própria visão do mundo? Tolos eram os que seguiam ideologias que nem ao menos possuíam cartilhas de mandamentos básicos.

Alice terminou de se ajeitar e observou o ônibus quase vazio, exceto por um casal algumas cadeiras à frente, no meio do veículo. Ela franziu o cenho ao notar a garota ruiva que mais parecia uma pré-adolescente ao lado de um senhor que devia ter mais de cinquenta anos. Iria ignorar o fato achando se tratar de avô e neta, mas a forma como a moça se encolhia na janela e o homem repousava o braço na cadeira dela não parecia uma relação familiar como outra qualquer.

A morena continuou observando quando viu o rosto da ruiva em perfil e notou o desespero em sua expressão. O cobrador estava alheio ao que acontecia e o motorista tampouco poderia se dar ao luxo de olhar para trás. A pobre garota estava sendo assediada e Alice não evitou as lembranças amargas de outros casos que já presenciara na vida, alguns em seu mais novo emprego na boate. O ódio lhe subiu pela bile e ela se levantou da cadeira marchando em direção ao cafajeste que encurralava a pobre garota que mal conseguia se mexer no banco.

— Liza! Achei que não tivesse pegado esse ônibus, estava tão distraída que nem te vi. — Alice retirou os óculos e sorriu amável para a ruiva que a olhava assustada. Talvez estivesse achando que era cúmplice daquele canalha e ela não podia culpá-la por tal conclusão. A garota simplesmente estava com o alerta de perigo ligado nos 220 volts. — Nosso ponto é o próximo, acho que não estamos atrasadas para a entrevista.

O homem a olhou da cabeça aos pés e não disfarçou o interesse pela mulher encorpada em sua frente. Hoje era seu dia de sorte mesmo, pensou. Bella, por outro lado, tentou disfarçar as emoções que corriam em seu rosto e deu um sorriso tímido para a moça que mais parecia ter saído de um catálogo de moda, entrando no jogo. No fundo, sentia-se grata pela intervenção dela, mas agora sentia medo pelas duas.

Bella levantou, ainda que estivesse a alguns pontos de distância do estágio.

— Você estava lá no fundo? Dei uma olhada e não te vi — mentiu, pois a morena foi uma das primeiras pessoas que a ruiva notou assim que o asqueroso sentou-se ao lado dela. — Estou tão nervosa com a entrevista.

As duas mulheres trocaram beijos de cumprimento no rosto, como duas amigas que não se viam há algum tempo, e foram para a saída do ônibus. O estranho deixou que elas seguissem na frente, mas não tardou em descer logo atrás. Alice sabia que ele faria isso, mas o que o homem não contava era o que ela faria em seguida.

— Tem uma delegacia da mulher alguns metros à frente — falou baixo para que só Bella ouvisse. Diferente do ônibus, a rua estava movimentada e o estranho não tentaria nada contra elas no momento. — Você irá denunciá-lo e estarei ao seu lado como testemunha, não se preocupe.

— Irei denunciá-lo pelo o quê?! — Bella perguntou alarmada. — Nem tenho como provar nada!

— Assédio sexual é crime, claro que você precisa denunciar! Ainda que nada seja resolvido no momento, a polícia terá um BO **¹** para consultas posteriores com outras vítimas, e o canalha será monitorado.

Bella respirou fundo e olhou sobre o ombro, percebendo que o cara havia sumido. Sentiu o corpo congelar, pois não sabia o que era pior: ter o homem na cola delas ou não saber exatamente onde ele estava, já que poderia ser em qualquer lugar, armando uma emboscada para pegá-las. Tudo que queria nesse momento era sumir e fingir que nada disso tinha acontecido com ela, era muita humilhação para uma pessoa só.

— Só quero ir para casa — murmurou apreensiva, sentia que a ansiedade queria atacar. Ela segurou o braço da morena e implorou: — Por favor!

Alice a ignorou e continuou a andar. As vítimas desse tipo de situação costumavam se retrair diante dos fatos e achar que a culpa era delas, quando na verdade o culpado era o que a tal da sociedade defendia. A morena previa o ataque de pânico que a ruiva daria a qualquer momento, mas ainda assim não desistiria do que deveria ser feito. A "Liza" não entendia agora, mas quando tudo passasse e ela pudesse respirar aliviada novamente, ia compreender a importância da denúncia. Antes de entrar delegacia, Alice parou na frente de Bella e olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes da ruiva.

— Se todas as mulheres pensassem como você, muitas continuariam na vida miserável que vivem sendo maltratadas pelos companheiros, violentadas nas ruas e no próprio lar, além de diminuídas pelo simples fato de terem nascido mulher e ter de viver na submissão, onde o "sexo frágil" não tem vez. Quando você se cala para um crime, você automaticamente faz parte dele como cúmplice. Foi assédio, mas poderia ter terminado em homicídio. É isso que você quer? Acobertar esses crápulas que nem mereciam ter nascido?

— Estou com medo — admitiu, seu corpo já estava trêmulo e frio. — E se ele vier atrás de mim por vingança?

— Não virá, tudo bem? A justiça falha, mas não tarda.

Bella esboçou um sorriso.

— Você é advogada?

— Não, mas o idiota do meu irmão é. A propósito, me chamo Alice — ela estendeu a mão para apertar a fria da ruiva. — E creio que você não seja Liza.

— Sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Você tinha mesmo uma entrevista agora ou era só para despistar o... cara?

Só então Alice se lembrou do compromisso que teria esta tarde, mas achou que era um sinal do destino de que não daria certo de qualquer forma. Ela analisou a garota à sua frente, mais pálida que o normal, e sentiu pena da moça. Parecia ser uma dessas jovens inocentes que haviam por aí, uma raridade nos dias de hoje, que tinha acabado de ser corrompida pela vida da pior maneira possível. Infelizmente, a realidade vinha para todos. Alice então sorriu e passou um braço pelo ombro da ruiva, guiando-a para a delegacia.

— É sempre bom ajudar uma irmã. Vem, vamos logo fazer essa denúncia e você poderá ligar para alguém te buscar, sei que está assustada e receosa com a situação, mas vai passar. Isso é mais comum do que gostaríamos.

[...]

Edward fumava encostado no parapeito da janela observando o trânsito intenso no largo àquela hora da noite. Tivera um dia cheio, com confusão de grupo na faculdade a casos complicados de mediação que teve de fazer esta tarde no trabalho. As pessoas estavam se tornando tão intoleráveis umas as outras que não conseguiam mais resolver simples problemas, que acabavam virando uma guerra. Não existia mais o diálogo saudável, aliás, ninguém queria dar ouvidos ao que o próximo tinha a dizer. Ele próprio se tornara uma dessas pessoas e não se orgulhava nem um pouco disso.

Ele levantou o anúncio que estava na mão e releu a propaganda simplória. Uma vaga para trabalho voluntário como professor de redação no cursinho aonde dava aulas aos sábados, com endereço e dia da entrevista. A coordenadora do projeto ligara para ele desesperada à tarde dizendo que a antiga professora teve que deixar o cargo porque iria mudar de cidade. Assim, sem explicação prévia nem nada. Queria ele mesmo poder ocupar o lugar, mas os horários colidiam com suas atividades diárias e ele não tinha capacidade de manejar uma aula dessas, ainda que gostasse de escrever e achasse que o fizesse bem. Havia um abismo entre ficção e uma redação dissertativa para o ENEM. Ele até poderia ajudar a organizar bons argumentos, mas a técnica ele não dominava.

Deu mais uma tragada no cigarro que prometera parar e até agora nada, e se martirizou por ter lido outro texto de Isabella Swan. Este, não mais matérias, e sim um conto escrito pela ruiva e publicado em um site de livros gratuitos. Achara por acaso enquanto vasculhava o blog dela e só então se deu conta que estava curioso para saber como era a narrativa da moça, uma vez que ela era professora de um _workshop_ de escrita e devia no mínimo ter uma escrita fabulosa.

Ela não o decepcionou.

Isabella Swan nunca o decepcionava na verdade. Bella, no entanto... Essa sim ele tinha problemas. Talvez as duas gostassem de surpreendê-lo, mas ainda não conseguia enxergá-las como uma só. Provavelmente não quisesse ou tinha medo do que poderia descobrir ao juntar corpo e mente.

Isabella... Bella. A ruiva escrevia com o coração. Se suas opiniões lhe eram cativantes e fortes, sua escrita era poética. Isabella não escrevia para qualquer pessoa, e sim aquelas que possuíam a sensibilidade de não entender, mas sentir as palavras. Era o tipo de leitura que lhe faria pensar por horas, que você refletiria antes de dormir e se recordaria quando se deparasse com tal situação que lhe devolvesse aquela memória.

Edward tinha que admitir: nunca conhecera alguém tão profundo quanto sua vizinha, e seu verdadeiro medo era cair no abismo da alma daquela moça e se perder no meio da escuridão, quando tudo que ele precisava no momento era ligar a luz da própria alma e encontrar descanso para sua mente tão angustiada. Pessoas como Bella eram seres humanos complicados e que requeriam tempo e dedicação para traduzi-los. Você precisava se doar para desvendar quem eles realmente eram e, uma vez feito, talvez tivesse uma joia rara nas mãos... ou a chave para a insanidade.

Olhou novamente o anúncio que pegou assim que saíra do trabalho quando foi na comunidade onde morou. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada no sobrinho que parecia distante desde a última vez que se viram, e odiou sua irmã mais um pouco ao não encontrá-la cuidando do filho, mas a pobre Sue em seu lugar. As pessoas poderiam perguntá-lo por que ele queria ajudar outros se mal dava conta do próprio sobrinho. Edward diria que o pouco era muito, ou algo mais direto como deixar as barreiras sociais e de fronteiras caírem no chão e enxergar as pessoas como simples seres humanos, e não presas a você por convenções sociais do acaso.

Ele ajudava _pessoas_ , e somente isso lhe importava.

Edward sabia quem seria sua indicação para aquele emprego. A resposta do candidato poderia enfim lhe sanar algumas dúvidas, uma vez que ainda não tivera coragem de descobrir perguntando diretamente a pessoa. Jogou o cigarro fora e deixou o apartamento. O corredor estava vazio e silencioso, nem a luz debaixo da porta da vizinha estava acesa. O advogado ponderou se batia ou não, mas optou pela segunda opção. Os dois não se falavam desde a discussão no domingo à noite, ele ainda não tinha cara para enfrentar o olhar censurado da ruiva bêbada.

Pensou no quão imbecil estava sendo com Isabella, mas hoje não era dia de pensar nisso, as crianças precisam de sua ajuda e, talvez, se ela soubesse que ele estava por trás disso, não aceitaria a proposta. O anonimato era a melhor solução no momento. Deixou o anúncio debaixo da porta, deu uma última olhada na madeira e saiu.

Precisava beber.

 **Notas de rodapé:**

 **¹ Boletim de Ocorrências.**

* * *

 **Isa Masen:** Bem-vinda! s2 Como escrevo essa história com personagens originais, optei por ambientar o livro no Brasil. Queria valorizar o nosso país e trazer a história para o nosso cotidiano, para que as pessoas possam se identificar com a vida dos personagens. :) Como fanfic de Crepúsculo, isso é realmente inédito, hahaha. Espero que se acostume!

* * *

 **N.A.:** Oi, pessoal! Não ia escrever o capítulo dessa forma, mas achei importante expor a situação que a Bella passou. Além de ter sido uma forma legal para aproximá-la da Alice (que será crucial para a trama) e ajudá-la a tomar alguns decisões na vida, queria que vocês conhecessem o projeto "Vamos Juntas?", criado pela Babi Souza e incentiva as garotas a se ajudarem em situações de risco, como aconteceu com a Bella sendo assediada pelo cara no ônibus. Há várias Bellas espalhadas pelo mundo, e tenho certeza que alguma de vocês, leitoras, já passaram por um caso parecido na rua, e talvez não tenha tido uma Alice para ajudá-las. Na página oficial do projeto (procurem por Movimento Vamos Juntas no face!), vocês podem ler o depoimento de garotas que sofreram assédio, foram perseguidas ou até quase assaltadas, mas que por sorte tiveram um final feliz.

Vamos Juntas?

Acessem o site oficial de Cantiga para ficar por dentro das últimas novidades do livro, conversar comigo ou simplesmente desabafar. Irei recebê-los de braços abertos. s2 Jogue cantigadeoutroverao + tumblr no Google!


	8. Descoberta

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** Tudo Bem, Tanto Faz - Marcelo Jeneci

* * *

Bella dormiu sob o céu estrelado. As estrelas brilhavam nos olhos saltados e opacos, tal brilho tão artificial quanto à maioria das pessoas que ela era obrigada a conviver diariamente. O céu que admirou por um bom par de anos presenciou seus sorrisos mais sinceros e as lágrimas mais dolorosas derramadas. Estava em casa, mas não no lar, ainda que seu apartamento com cara de ala hospitalar também não o fosse. No momento, Bella diria de boca cheia que não possuía mais um lar. Um teto sim, um lar, não mais. Estava em sua antiga casa, a que um dia foi seu tal lar, mas que não mais cumpria seu feito. Diziam que nosso lar era onde estava nosso coração, porém, Bella nem sequer sabia se ainda tinha um, quanto mais o local em que o largara. As paredes rosa a sufocavam, o teto outrora estrelado só a relembrava de momentos que preferia esquecer, imagens aleatórias da adolescência turbulenta e da infância mágica.

Segurou o choro preso na garganta. Aquela casa nunca mais seria a mesma sem seu pai, as energias que faziam milagre no corpo fadigado quando corria para lá e se escondia no cantinho familiar não a confortavam mais. Tudo era estranho, confuso, nada tinha o mesmo significado de antes. Dona Renée, sua mãe, parecia uma peça desengonçada no meio da sala, como se também não fizesse mais parte daquele contexto, e não se encaixasse de forma alguma no ambiente adulterado. Quando Charlie se fora, ele de fato levara uma parte de si daquele mundo, e não tinha nada a ver com a matéria física. O abismo emocional que deixara no lugar nunca seria preenchido, por mais que se trocassem os móveis, as cores das paredes ou até os moradores da casa.

Como se não bastasse os tormentos emocionais, Bella ainda tinha que lidar com o acontecimento da tarde tenebrosa. Já sofreu assédio sexual antes; apesar de se achar não-desejável aos olhares masculinos, e até femininos, Bella recebia elogios, ou melhor, palavreados grotescos a respeito de sua aparência, mas nada naquela magnitude como hoje. A ruiva se sentia quebrada, humilhada e rebaixada a um objeto sexual sem valor para a sociedade. Uma presa fácil e descartável, mas que, graças aos céus, fugira das estatísticas da cultura de estupro do país, pelo menos das que consumaram o ato.

Dona Renée entrou no quarto sem ao menos bater, uma mania irritante que tinha desde sempre, mas que agora Bella não precisaria mais se preocupar, pois sua casa era outra.

— Ainda não dormiu? — Observou rapidamente o quarto que só entrava para limpar, e notou que a filha não mexera em nada, continuava da mesma forma que o deixou alguns meses atrás. Sentou-se na ponta da cama e Bella abraçou as pernas para dar espaço à mãe.

— Estou sem sono. — Seu edredom de bolinhas coloridas de repente pareceu à coisa mais interessante do mundo para a ruiva analisar. — Amanhã cedo volto para meu apartamento.

— Depois do que aconteceu?! Bella!

— O que quer que eu faça, mãe? — rebateu, impaciente. — Foi horrível sim o que aconteceu e ainda estou assustada com tudo, mas não posso parar a vida por causa dessa surpresa desagradável do destino. Não vou deixar de andar de ônibus por isso também, ou a senhora finalmente ganhou na loteria para me dar um carro?

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou no quarto abafado. O velho ventilador de mesa não dava conta daquela fornalha, e mais uma vez Bella sentiu falta do seu apartamento. Pelo menos estaria só, perdida nos próprios pensamentos e se afundando nas dores em paz. Odiava as inquisições de sua velha mãe.

— Você poderia ter dado entrada em um, ao invés de estar gastando com aluguel de apartamento. Qual a necessidade disso, com nossa casa em perfeito estado? Você sempre teve espírito consumidor, Bella, sempre comprando coisas inúteis e deixando as prioridades de lado.

— Liberdade sempre será minha maior prioridade na vida.

— Liberdade ou pressa para se livrar da sua família? — Dona Renée indagou, soltando um suspiro em desagrado.

Bella não respondeu. Voltou a fitar o teto estrelado, agora com lágrima nos olhos. Sua mãe nunca entenderia a vontade que a ruiva tinha de se encontrar no mundo. Achar um cantinho em que pudesse se sentir em paz, acolhida e protegida. Um local que ela não fosse uma peça fora do lugar, um que fizesse parte, Bella queria pertencer a algo. Um metro quadrado para chamar de seu, mas isso parecia cada vez mais distante.

— A moça que te ajudou hoje não deixou contato? Seria bom agradecê-la com algo — sua mãe voltou a dizer, mudando drasticamente de assunto.

— Nem o sobrenome.

Lembrou-se da morena esbelta que tinha salvado sua pele. Não queria nem pensar no que teria lhe acontecido se Alice não tivesse aparecido naquele momento, isso depois de julgá-la indevidamente no ônibus apenas pelas roupas que a mulher vestia. Não podia estar mais errada quanto a isso, e logo se envergonhou um pouco mais por ser tão asquerosa. Afinal, quem era ela para julgar os outros, quando a própria se sentia vítima das línguas afiadas alheias?

Alice permanecera ao seu lado até que sua mãe chegasse para acudi-la, mesmo que Bella tivesse insistido para que ela fosse embora e tentasse a entrevista de emprego. A morena não a julgou, a repreendeu, nem nada. Estava apenas interessada no processo, e suas conversas não foram além de perguntas sobre o inquérito. Sua "heroína" preferiu se manter no anonimato, e a ruiva respeitou a decisão dela.

— Uma pena — disse por fim, levantando-se e dando um beijo na testa da filha. — O mundo precisa de mais pessoas como essa moça. Deixarei seu café pronto antes de sair para o trabalho.

Bella sentiu a sensação boa de ter alguém cuidando de si novamente queimar seu estômago, o prazer de usufruir do amor materno que há alguns meses sentia falta. Essa era uma das desvantagens de querer criar asa e voar para bem longe das saias da mãe. Nenhum amor nem vínculo seriam mais forte que o de uma mãe e um filho. Só uma mãe era capaz de perdoar sua cria, ainda que este fosse à pessoa mais horrível do mundo. O sentimento leve logo deu lugar ao desprazer por saber que muitas pessoas não tinham a chance de experimentar aquilo, e não sabia o porquê, mas certo garotinho de cabelos brancos lhe veio à mente.

— Obrigada, mãe. Boa noite.

Mais uma vez, Edward deixava o estágio e ia direto para a oficina de escrita, só que não atrasado como da última vez, e esperava que também não tivesse outro contratempo com o sobrinho. Estava especialmente cansado esta noite, porém, o amor pela escrita era maior, assim como a fé em seus objetivos literários. De qualquer forma, sentia-se um velho no corpo de um homem que ainda tinha muito caminho para percorrer, e rapidamente se lembrou das saídas que costumava ter com os antigos amigos do bairro onde morava. A maioria não valia um centavo, mas se era uma coisa que honravam em comunidades carentes, era a lealdade nas amizades; por ela, as pessoas matavam e morriam. Edward sentira na pele o que era ter que provar sua fraternidade a alguém.

Na faculdade, não podia dizer o mesmo. Por vezes, sentia que a maioria das pessoas o via apenas como um mero concorrente, e não um aliado. Notava que as únicas amizades que funcionavam na instituição eram com base em contatos ou caso alguém fosse extremamente inferior ao seu QI. Engraçado como as pessoas com quem ele costumava conversar não fossem do mesmo curso que o seu, mas ainda assim não podia dizer que mataria e morreria por alguém de lá. Longe disso.

Assim que entrou na biblioteca municipal, deu glória aos céus por não ter se esbarrado novamente com Tanya, a escritora de romances eróticos. Tudo o que não queria naquela noite era ter o trabalho de se livrar de uma mulher grudenta, já bastava a vizinha recém-descoberta, Zafrina, que realmente estava fazendo dele um objetivo de vida, para seu desagrado eterno. Poderia até ceder a uma das duas mulheres, se não tivesse enxergado de longe que não eram do tipo que se satisfaziam em apenas uma noite. Estavam atrás de relacionamento sério, e essa era uma das coisas que Edward mais abominava no momento, ainda que não fosse totalmente contra casamentos — desde que ele não fosse o noivo, claro.

Identificou-se na entrada da sala e novamente sentou-se na carteira do meio, dividindo-a com um casal de senhores da meia idade, ainda que houvesse outros lugares disponíveis pelo salão. Melhor seria garantir logo o sossego a contar com a sorte de outra Tanya da vida, ou até a própria, não sentar-se ao seu lado mais uma vez. O bom era que os senhores nem ligaram quando Edward escolheu aquele lugar vago, pois estavam entretidos na leitura em suas mãos: algo entre Graciliano e Bukowski.

Não sabia se Isabella tinha encontrado o folheto debaixo da porta ou sequer dado atenção ao pedaço de papel. O cursinho onde trabalhava não lhe deu novas informações a respeito dos candidatos à vaga da ex-professora de redação. Ele mesmo não entendia a ansiedade em saber se Bella se interessou pelo cargo, talvez porque o projeto significasse muito para si e por ter ideia de que a ruiva pudesse ajudar, e muito, os alunos carentes.

Ainda não conseguira pensar em nada para se redimir com a ruiva. Não iria simplesmente lhe pedir desculpas, palavras não curavam mágoas, isso só o tempo faria pela pessoa, ou talvez uma ação. Não se arrependeu da forma que a tratou no primeiro encontro dos dois, era a defesa que Edward tinha para afastar as pessoas de si. O problema era que seu método não possuía um filtro para separar quem valia a pena de quem não. Tinha bagagem o suficiente para saber que não devia confiar em todos, ou até em ninguém, e que na peneira da vida, os bons grãos estavam sempre abaixo do esperado.

Bella entrou na sala praticamente na hora da aula começar, e não passou despercebido por Edward que ela parecia um tanto perturbada. Observou a ruiva trocar algumas palavras com Angela, sua assistente, e então Jacob, o aparente puxa-saco da turma, ir todo sorridente alimentar o ego da moça. Ainda não descobrira se o interesse dele era apenas na escrita ou na própria Isabella, mas que havia segundas intenções por trás de suas ações, isso havia. Depois a própria não queria admitir que as pessoas fossem movidas a favores. Coitada. Uma grande tola ingênua.

A aula finalmente deu início e Edward organizou os materiais em cima da mesa. Quando Tanya chegou, atrasada, não deixou de cumprimentá-lo com um beijo íntimo no rosto, coisa que não se lembrava de ter permitido. Sorriu internamente ao perceber que não havia nenhum lugar vago próximo a ele. No entanto, notou que Jacob estava sentado a duas cadeiras de onde estava, para o seu desgosto. Pelo menos o cara não lhe dirigiu o olhar desde que entrou, não estava no clima para embates esta noite.

O som da voz de Bella encheu o ambiente e as conversas paralelas cessaram. Ela parecia mais segura que na aula passada, provavelmente já estava se acostumando à nova turma. Deu continuidade ao tema personagens, e Edward ficou aliviado dela ter enviado o conteúdo completo da primeira aula por email para os alunos, o que o salvou de ficar perdido hoje.

— Ninguém gosta de personagens perfeitos, e quando digo perfeito, não se resume apenas ao bom samaritano, também engloba os vilões que nunca são pegos ou atingidos — Bella explicava para a turma vidrada, então se virou para a imagem do retroprojetor na parede. — Essa frase de Stan Lee, criador de personagens épicos como Homem-Aranha e X-men, diz tudo: " _If you're writing about a character, if he's a powerful character, unless you give him vulnerability I don't think he'll be as interesting to the reader._ " Em tradução livre, por mais poderoso que um personagem seja, a menos que você o dê vulnerabilidade, não acho que ele será tão interessante assim para o leitor — a ruiva retornou o olhar à turma. — Afinal, ninguém é perfeito, certo? Um personagem nada mais é que o espelho do ser humano de forma ficcional. Quanto mais próximo for das pessoas que convivemos ou vemos por aí, mais chance ele terá de ser compreendido, amado ou odiado.

Jacob levantou a mão e Bella fez um gesto para que perguntasse.

— A graça da literatura não é colocar um traço imaginário entre a realidade ficcional e a nossa? Deixar os dois mundos o mais distante possível?

— É aí que está, Jacob — Bella disse de forma paciente. — Quando digo para se basearem nas pessoas ao seu redor, não é para se inspirar na vida delas de fato, e sim na personalidade. Também é interessante não se apegar a uma única pessoa e misturar a essência de várias, isso torna o personagem muito mais rico e interessante.

— Eu até consigo criar uma história de vida interessante para meus personagens e torná-los críveis — Tanya, a escritora de romances eróticos, comentou —, meu problema mesmo é me manter fiel à personalidade deles do início ao fim do livro.

Uma garota que usava armação de estilo aviador no fundo da sala concordou com a loira.

Bella sorriu, compreensiva. Dúvidas comuns de qualquer escritor amador ou até dos mais experientes, cujas respostas ela praticamente sabia de cor. A sensação boa na boca do estômago estava de volta, o sentimento libertador de fazer algo que amava e ter a segurança necessária para dar conta do assunto. Podia se imaginar a vida inteira assim e viveria no eterno paraíso. Era ali que Bella pertencia, às letras, aos livros, à escrita... seu verdadeiro lar. O coração dela estava nas palavras e na literatura, emitindo assim a única canção capaz de acalmá-la como nenhuma outra: o som flutuante das rimas que se assentavam em sentimentos conflitantes dentro da trama, repercutindo diálogos que nunca existiram e sibilavam entre cenários de lugares que ela sonhava em conhecer.

A literatura era sua vida.

— Você tem três pontos — Bella explicou rabiscando algumas palavras no quadro branco. — O primeiro: os personagens amadureceram durante o enredo e você não consegue mais moldá-los da mesma forma que no início. É o que os leitores esperam no livro, acompanhar o crescimento do personagem e ver aonde isso irá levá-lo. O segundo: eles criaram vida própria e isso pode ser bom ou ruim, pois interfere no plot e você terá que remanejar a história inteira ou simplesmente conduzi-los a _rédeas curtas_. — Os alunos soltaram risinhos pela expressão utilizada por Bella. — Terceiro: você não está dentro do personagem de fato e por isso não consegue descrevê-lo na história. Com os exercícios que faremos hoje, você verá como incorporá-lo não apenas no papel, mas em sua essência.

Edward escutava Bella em silêncio. A ruiva realmente tinha capacidade para estar na frente daquela turma, e suas palavras... Ele não podia conter as sensações que sentia ao ouvi-la falar da escrita com tanta paixão. Não parecia uma professora qualquer em busca de dinheiro para pagar as contas, ali apenas por obrigação. Não. Bella estava lá porque amava o que fazia e ele podia afirmar naquele exato momento que ela o faria de graça se preciso fosse. Com certeza aceitaria o convite dele para dar aulas no cursinho se tivesse disponibilidade de tempo.

Enquanto Bella prosseguia a aula, Angela observava Edward. Não deixou de reparar que o advogado avaliava a amiga de forma diferente dos demais alunos. Havia certa curiosidade no olhar sombrio e carregado, algo como dúvida e admiração. Era cedo para dizer se o rapaz valia a pena ou não, e talvez estivesse com um pé atrás na relação repentina dos dois, mas não custava nada torcer para que Edward fosse um homem gentil e de bom coração. Alguém para quem Bella pudesse contar.

— Com base na aula de hoje, quero que comecem a pensar num conflito para o personagem criado na aula passada e como ele poderia resolvê-lo. Com a ficha técnica que passarei hoje, isso se tornará fácil — Bella pediu que Angela entregasse as novas folhas aos alunos. — Essa ficha deverá ser entregue respondida na semana que vem. Voltaremos ao tópico personagens mais à frente, como proposto no roteiro do curso disponibilizado no site da oficina — ela deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso e voltou a observar a classe. — Reservei o horário para orientar um por um no andamento da atividade. Quem não veio na primeira aula ou ainda não montou seu personagem, Angela irá ajudá-lo. Quem estiver com a primeira parte pronta, será comigo. A ordem de consulta é sorteio, mas a partir da semana que vem, na medida em que chegarem à aula, favor anotar o nome no quadro que seguirei a ordem. Se alguém precisar sair mais cedo hoje, está liberado. Alguma dúvida?

Uma conversa moderada tomou conta da sala, mas nada que atrapalhasse a criatividade dos alunos. Edward recebeu a ficha e começou a respondê-la conforme as características do personagem criado exclusivamente para a aula, enquanto Bella sorteava os nomes. Sorte ou azar, Edward foi o último a ser sorteado, o que provavelmente lhe daria um tempo extra com a ruiva. Ela o evitara a aula toda, nem ao mesmo o olhou uma vez sequer, e ele tampouco participou da oficina com as perguntas costumeiras que gostava de fazer aos professores. Não sabia até onde seria prejudicado por ter uma relação com Bella fora da oficina, ainda mais uma aproximação tão conturbada quanto a deles.

À medida que os alunos eram orientados iam embora, esvaziando a sala gradativamente. Bella nem precisou conferir o quadro para saber que o próximo seria Jacob, devido à forma que ele acenava e chamava sua atenção, nunca abandonando o sorriso branco e brilhante em sua face negra. A ruiva sorriu um tanto encabulada pela intimidade dele com ela, algo que sempre sentia com pessoas ao qual acabara de conhecer. Jacob era um cara legal e daria um ótimo amigo, Bella que fazia o papel da reservada. Pessoas expansivas a intimidavam um pouco, vários momentos da vida desejou ser extrovertida, esse era só mais um. Mal Bella colocara o pé perto dele, que Jacob desatinou em explicar seu personagem. Não pôde deixar de sorrir pela empolgação do aluno, parecia uma criança mostrando um brinquedo novo.

— Desisti da releitura, você tinha razão, criar um personagem totalmente original é muito melhor. Espero que goste do resultado, estou ansioso para que conheça o Cauã, ou Caucau para os íntimos — deu uma piscada no final e Bella o considerou a pessoa mais carismática com quem conversara nos últimos meses.

— Com toda essa apresentação, quero ser digna de chamá-lo por Caucau então! — entrou na brincadeira. — Por acaso seu personagem tem origem indígena ou a escolha do nome foi aleatória?

— Estudei várias tribos indígenas brasileiras e me aprofundei em algumas, acredito que o resultado tenha ficado legal.

Jacob detalhou o personagem enquanto Bella fazia algumas anotações e comentários a respeito do _background_ do índio. Se ele conseguisse conduzir o livro da forma como o descrevia, com certeza o resultado final seria uma obra de altíssima qualidade literária.

Mais cedo do que queria, o último nome da lista para orientação chegou. Bella lamentou-se pelo advogado não ter tido outro compromisso de última hora que o fizesse deixar a sala mais cedo como na semana anterior. Edward Cullen continuava firme e forte em sua carteira, e notou a ruiva hesitante em se aproximar. Sem saída, ela se obrigou a andar até ele e sentou na cadeira vaga ao seu lado, os senhores de idade já tinham ido embora. Edward resolveu facilitar as coisas para a moça claramente constrangida e organizou os papéis ao qual estava entretido, pronto para compartilhar as ideias que teve.

Entretanto, o que Bella dissera em seguida, o fez paralisar no lugar:

— Eu sei que foi você quem deixou o panfleto debaixo da minha porta.

* * *

 **Guest:** Que bom que gostou! Você é hater da amizade entre Bella e Alice? Socorro, hahaha. Ainda não me decidi se elas serão amigas ou não, vamos ver o que o tom da história pede. :)

 **Jane Bells:** Bem-vinda, moça! Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário, tava sentindo falta de algo tão completo assim por aqui. :) Você captou a essência de Cantiga! Decidi escrever essa história justamente por sentir falta de ler sobre coisas que abordo por aqui, já que a maioria se prende ao glamour ou até a vida menos favorecida de quem mora fora, mas nosso país que é bom, nada! Queria algo mais gente como a gente, daí surgiu isso aqui. Aguardo seu comentário sobre este capítulo! Hahaha.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Será que Bella vai aceitar o convite? Será que a relação deles engata dessa vez? Tretas, prevejo tretas, hahaha. Fiquei muito feliz com o feedback de vocês sobre o projeto "Vamos Juntas" no capítulo passado, tenho outros legais para compartilhar. Cantiga de outro Verão não é apenas um romance entre duas pessoas quebradas pela vida, essa fanfic tem um papel social também que pretendo levar adiante. Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês, e continuem me dizendo o que estão achando da história, fico muito emocionada com cada mísera palavra que vocês deixam de coração para mim (e respondo a todos!).

Já seguiram o tumblr? Se eu sumir, vocês me encontram fácil, fácil por lá (não precisa ter conta para enviar mensagem): Jogue cantigadeoutroverao + tumblr no Google!

Beijão no core e até o próximo capítulo! õ/


	9. Discrepância

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

* * *

— Panfleto? Eu?

Bella queria sumir. Já aguentara o máximo que seu humor permitia na noite e até que segurara bem a barra dada às circunstâncias. Tudo o que não precisava era um embate de palavras com Edward Cullen, pois temia que ele fosse o pingo d'água que faria o copo transbordar. Às vezes, Bella era taxada de tímida. Às vezes, era apenas a garota antissocial. Havia seus momentos extrovertidos e os reclusos, mas não sabia se era a junção de tudo aquilo ou o reflexo de múltiplas personalidades as quais queria ter na vida. Hoje, Bella era a garota depressiva que precisava desesperadamente fugir para casa e se esconder em seu refúgio.

— Ninguém do prédio sabe que escrevo além de você, e até onde sei, é o único de lá que tem ligação direta com a comunidade do Canarinho.

Edward a observou, um meio sorriso brincava nos lábios cheios.

— Como sabe disso?

— Dona Silvia. — Ela finamente o olhou nos olhos desde que sentara ao lado do rapaz, por pouco não tropeçou nas próprias palavras. — Fique longe dela caso ame sua privacidade.

— Dona Silvia seria...?

— A esposa do síndico.

— Ah, certo.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre os dois. Mais que correr dali, Bella queria bater na cara cínica do advogado que a fitava com a sobrancelha erguida, como se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada. Provavelmente era.

— E então?

— Então o quê? — Edward repetiu.

Bella bufou impaciente e Angela a observava na mesa do palestrante, um olho na amiga e o outro na conversa que digitava em seu _smartphone_. A moça oriental estava realmente assustada com a troca de farpas entre os dois, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo a provocava risos. Temia pelo bem estar da ruiva, entretanto, não negava a química que existia com o tal advogado topetudo. Só rezava para que no final aquilo terminasse bem, e que Edward não fosse o estopim da sanidade de Bella.

— O panfleto — explicou, reunindo toda calma que não mais existia. — Por que o colocou na minha porta?

— Quem disse que fui eu?

— Tenho hora para sair, sabia? — Bella mandou para os ares a relação aluno-professor e enxergou o homem em sua frente como uma pessoa odiosa qualquer, a qual ela queria se ver longe. — Não é porque é o último orientando, que seu tempo não será cronometrado.

— Quais as chances de me ajudar fora daqui?

— Zero.

— Então deveríamos estar discutindo sobre meu personagem, não um pedaço de papel que deixaram debaixo da sua porta.

Edward sabia que levaria um tapa na cara a qualquer momento, mas não podia negar o quão engraçado era ver o rosto da orientadora ficar da cor do cabelo, tamanha fúria, e a veia saltada no pescoço dela. Por fim, sentiu-se um pouco mal, pois Bella parecia mesmo que explodiria em sua frente, temia que ela tivesse um AVC ou algo assim ali mesmo. Não queria ser o responsável pela morte de ninguém. Ele a agarrou pelo pulso no mesmo instante que Bella levantou da cadeira em um rompante; seu sorriso logo caiu ao notar mais do que raiva no rosto expressivo da ruiva.

Havia dor.

— Ei, só estava brincando, relaxe. Você está bem?

Ele também se levantou, assim como uma Angela preocupada.

— O que houve, amiga?

— Eu só quero ir para casa — Bella murmurou, livrando-se do aperto de Edward e indo até suas coisas na mesa do palestrante. Com a bolsa em mãos, jogou seus pertences lá dentro, trêmula. — Nada de mais.

Angela tocou o ombro ossudo, mas Bella a afastou.

— Como assim nada de mais? Você está quase chorando! O que fez, seu idiota?! — Angela encarou o advogado com raiva, empurrando-o pelo tronco. Esse apenas observava a cena, confuso, uma pontada de arrependimento na boca do estômago.

— Nada. Estávamos apenas conversando e então ela surtou. Vá atrás da sua amiga, deveria se preocupar com ela, não comigo!

— Deus... — Angela sussurrou, só então se deu conta que Bella disparara porta a fora feito bala perdida. Estava desesperada e não sabia ao certo o que fazer, nunca vira Bella naquele estado antes. Edward percebeu a paralisia da garota e resolveu consertar o estrago que tinha feito da melhor forma possível.

— Me dê a chave da sala que fecho tudo por aqui e deixo na portaria, não se preocupe. Agora vá — o advogado puxou a chave da mão fria e a empurrou de leve em direção à saída, entregando-lhe a bolsa.

Angela saiu aos tropeços e se esbarrou em algumas cadeiras antes de sumir de suas vistas. Edward enfim pôde respirar fundo e repassou na mente, nos mínimos detalhes, a conversa que tivera com a ruiva, questionando-se o porquê dela ter reagido daquela forma, quando na verdade não passara de uma brincadeirinha boba que ele de fato não devia ter feito. Nem íntimos eram para isso. Mas mulheres eram criaturas estranhas, ainda mais quando se tratava da sua vizinha cheia de causos.

Organizou as cadeiras em fileiras, desligou os equipamentos eletrônicos e inspecionou as janelas para garantir se estavam devidamente fechadas. Encontrou alguns objetos esquecidos e os juntou para entregar na recepção. Ao sair, apagou a luz. A sorte foi que não havia mais ninguém na sala além deles, senão isso seria um prato cheio para fofocas; isso só pioraria a situação de Bella, seja ela qual fosse. Seu peito se apertava em angústia e não sabia ao certo o motivo. Deu uma olhada rápida no _smartphone_ e pensou até em ligar para o sobrinho, mas notícias ruins tinham serviço especial de entrega.

Estava uma noite quente como a maioria das noites naquela cidade litorânea, logo sentiu falta do ar-condicionado da oficina. Com a maleta em mãos, chegou ao ponto de ônibus em passadas rápidas. Avistou as duas garotas misturadas na multidão que aguardava o transporte público àquela hora. Pensou em ir até lá, mas se escondeu atrás da proteção do ponto, de modo que pudesse enxergar o letreiro do ônibus quando viesse, mas que elas não conseguissem vê-lo ali. Já havia feito demais por hoje, e pelo pouco que viu, Bella parecia mais controlada.

Queria gritar que tudo aquilo não passava de drama de uma patricinha mimada que não aguentava que a contradissessem, mas aquela moça já o surpreendera o suficiente para saber que por trás daquele ataque repentino viria mais. Muito mais. Ele só não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava um tanto quanto ansioso para descobrir o que seria.

O ônibus chegou alguns minutos depois, lotado, e Edward soltou um suspiro desanimado só de pensar em entrar naquela lata de sardinha humana. Deixou que os apressados corressem na frente, como se ainda houvesse algum mísero lugar para alguém sentar, e notou que Angela e Bella aguardavam na fila. Foi um dos últimos a entrar e preferiu nem passar pela catraca, de tão cheio que estava o veículo. Para seu alívio, dali em diante o número de pessoas que entravam era menor que as que saíam. De onde estava, podia ver as duas garotas de pé no meio do transporte, Bella com fone de ouvido e Angela com o olhar vago observando a paisagem através da janela. A oriental se despediu da amiga quando faltavam alguns pontos para seu destino final, e Bella apenas deu-lhe um sorriso sem graça, concentrando-se na música em seguida.

Angela desceu sem olhar para trás.

O ônibus voltou a sacolejar e Edward enfim pôde passar pela catraca, mas continuou próximo ao cobrador. Duas paradas depois, escutou os gritos e a correria do lado de fora e, no instante seguinte, dois homens armados pularam dentro do veículo pela porta de saída, para o alarde dos passageiros.

Estavam encurralados.

As pessoas levantaram alarmadas e Edward viu alguns tentarem pular pela janela, mas o ônibus estava cercado. Os assaltantes gritaram e mandaram todos permanecerem em seus lugares ameaçando atirar, o coração de Edward gelou e por breves segundos seus olhos se encontraram com os da ruiva. Estranhou a expressão dela, pois a garota parecia mais perturbada ao sair correndo da sala do _workshop_ que com o assalto. Era mesmo louca.

Um a um, os bandidos foram saqueando celulares, dinheiro e o que quer de valor que a pessoa tivesse em mãos. Ninguém ousou reagir. Viu quando um dos encapuzados passou por Bella e descaradamente apertou-lhe os seios, a ruiva apenas engoliu em seco fitando o chão. A vontade de Edward foi de espancar o verme até a morte. Uma senhora perto dele desmaiou no momento que o outro cara se aproximou dos dois.

— Passa o celular.

O cano frio da arma encostou-se à sua testa, engatilhada. Edward encarou os olhos do sujeito. Eram duas bolas pútridas negras, refletindo toda a sujeira dos que eram renegados à margem da sociedade. Pessoas que não tiveram boas oportunidades na vida e espalhavam o ódio àqueles que eles apontavam como responsáveis por sua miséria, os apoiadores da meritocracia. Era fácil falar em meritocracia quando sua barriga não doía de fome ou um de seus filhos não estavam na linha da morte apenas por ser de cor. Edward bem sabia o quanto uma porta aberta salvava vidas. Infelizmente, para aquele homem em sua frente, todas estavam trancadas no momento. Engolindo em seco, retirou o _smartphone_ do bolso da blusa social e entregou. Não seria tolo de renegar nada e correr o risco de não voltar para o sobrinho. Guga precisava dele mais que tudo, era somente o que lhe restava.

 _Sua família._

Em um solavanco, o celular foi retirado de sua mão.

— O relógio também. E esse paletó aí _granfino_. — O advogado olhou para seus pertences e, com pesar, fez o que foi pedido. — Todo engomadinho se achando melhor que gente da baixada. Tá achando que é quem, parceiro? Você não é melhor que ninguém por usar _terninho_ por aí, não. Seu monte de _merda_.

Cada palavra Edward sentia a pistola bater contra sua testa suada, assim como a saliva ácida daquele abutre. Com as narinas infladas, engoliu em seco mais uma vez, cerrando os punhos. Antes de ir para a próxima vítima, porém, o assaltante bateu com força o cabo da arma na cabeça dele. Edward teria lhe dado um soco se não tivesse escutado o som seco da bala zunindo perto de sua cabeça e indo direto para a câmera de segurança acima do cobrador, estilhaçando o vidro de proteção imediatamente.

Houve gritaria depois disso e a situação saiu de controle. Foi a deixa perfeita para que pulasse a catraca e saísse pela porta de entrada do ônibus. Do lado de fora, constatou que era um arrastão. Vários vagabundos depredavam equipamentos urbanos, chutavam lixeiras e atiravam nas vitrines, roubando qualquer um que aparecesse em seu caminho. O som da sirene da polícia distante anunciava o tiroteio que se iniciaria logo em seguida. A essa altura, várias pessoas além dele desciam do ônibus desesperadas e corriam sem nem saber para onde estavam indo. Avistou a cabeleira ruiva entre elas.

— Isabella! — gritou em vão.

Ela não corria, estava simplesmente sendo arrastada pela manada. Edward então notou que a ruiva tinha saído de órbita novamente e era bem provável que sofria um ataque de pânico. Ele empurrou as pessoas e foi atrás dela, desviando pelo caminho as pedras que os vândalos atiravam contra o ônibus.

— Isabella! — tentou mais uma vez, a voz falhando no percurso.

Quando enfim conseguiu se aproximar, agarrou a ponta do casaco dela e puxou-a para longe do pandemônio. Notou que ela balbuciava "pai" sem parar e que tremia freneticamente. Bella tropeçava nos próprios pés e mais parecia um peso morto sendo arrastado no chão. Desgastado com toda a situação, Edward a tirou do chão e a carregou facilmente, a maleta equilibrada debaixo do corpo leve da garota. Estava fria como um cadáver. Arrepiou-se com o olhar da moça, frio e morto, vidrado para um ponto além de si.

Ele voltou a correr.

— Meu pai... Num _assal_... _to_.

— Nós vamos sair dessa, Isabella. Acredite em mim.

Edward entrou em uma ruela que dava a rua principal perto do prédio deles. Alguns pedestres o acompanharam nessa direção, os vândalos estavam concentrados na zona comercial do bairro. Era complicado correr com o peso extra a tira colo, mas acreditava que a adrenalina presente em seu corpo estava dando conta do recado. Não ousaria largá-la para os leões. Não no estado crítico que se encontrava, e muito menos depois de um deles mostrar mais interesse que o devido no corpo frágil da ruiva.

— Meu pai... — Bella sussurrou novamente. — Morreu... Num assalto...

O moreno por pouco não entortou o tornozelo no buraco da calçada depois daquela declaração. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Disse que ia comprar pão... e voltaria. — Aos poucos, os olhos vidrados da garota davam lugar a uma poça lacrimejante e salgada de dor, soluços engasgados rompiam de sua garganta quase fechada. — Ele nunca voltou. Eu _li_... _liguei_... Ninguém atendeu. E-Ele disse que voltaria e não voltou.

Quando distinguiu a silhueta do seu prédio das demais, Edward soltou a respiração que até então não notara estar presa. Bella não estava bem, ele não conhecia ninguém que a pudesse socorrê-la e pensou se não seria o caso de levá-la à emergência. Talvez, uma dose de calmante em sua veia fosse tudo que a ruiva precisava no momento. Temia o que pudesse acontecer com ela caso continuasse revivendo a história que contava.

Bella achava ser o pai dela.

Depois, tudo ficou em silêncio.

[...]

O porteiro nada disse quando o viu carregando a moça desmaiada no colo. _Era assim que garantia a segurança de seus moradores_ , pensou. Por sorte, o elevador voltara a funcionar, e na curta viagem até seu andar, refletiu o que deveria fazer com a ruiva. Ela claramente não estava em condições de ficar só. Decidiu, então, levá-la para o seu apartamento a contragosto. Já pagaria o favor que fez por cuidar de seu sobrinho, e os dois estariam quites. Com um pouco de dificuldade pelas mãos ocupadas, conseguiu colocar a chave na fechadura e destrancou a porta.

Agradeceu aos céus por apenas o porteiro ter sido testemunha da cena inusitada, imagine se Silvia estivesse caminhando por aí. Seria um escândalo. Não que se importasse com o que velhas fofoqueiras comentavam, no entanto. Mas algo o dizia que a mulher em seus braços sim.

 _Mulher._

Ela mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Um bibelô.

Não se deu ao trabalho de acender as luzes. O apartamento estava parcialmente iluminado pela luz cálida da lua, já conhecia cada centímetro daquele lugar. Ele jogou a maleta em cima do sofá, assim como a bolsa dela que quase caía do ombro ossudo, e ponderou se a depositava ali mesmo ou levava para o quarto. O único quarto do apartamento. _O seu quarto_. Ela com certeza iria querer matá-lo quando acordasse, isso se não surtasse novamente quando não reconhecesse o lugar. Estava fazendo até demais por uma pessoa que ele nem ao menos simpatizava.

Ignorando a inclinação romântica da situação, optou pelo quarto. Esperava que a primeira mulher que entrasse ali não estivesse quase morta, mas a vida tinha dessas, infelizmente. Edward a acomodou em seu colchão com uma gentileza até estranha para uma pessoa como ele, porém, de alguma forma, sentia-se responsável por aquela garota esta noite. Bella nem ao menos se mexeu. Continuava mortalmente pálida, apenas a pele abaixo de seus olhos escura. Havia uma ruga fixa na testa pequena, o que a deixava com a expressão atormentada, não parecia estar tendo bons sonhos.

A realidade realmente era um pesadelo.

Ele a observou por alguns instantes. Optou por não cobri-la, pois logo estaria suando com a noite abafada. Retirou o _all star_ branco para que ela se sentisse mais confortável. Tocou levemente a pele franzida de sua testa com a ponta dos dedos trêmulos, a fim de relaxá-la. Se possível, sua face fechou-se mais ainda. Edward rapidamente se afastou e parou de perturbá-la. Já tinha feito o suficiente por uma vida inteira.

Encostando levemente a porta, retornou à sala. Agora que a adrenalina escorria de seu corpo, a realidade o atingira de supetão. Sentia os músculos protestarem sob a roupa quente e empapada de suor. A cabeça latejava, não só pela noite longa, mas pela coronhada que recebera do assaltante. Ainda podia escutar o som abafado de tiros não muito longe dali e, de repente, aquele lugar se parecera familiar até demais.

Seu antigo lar.

Questionou-se quando aquele tipo de situação não seria mais uma realidade em sua vida. Quando enfim teria paz e se sentiria seguro em algum lugar.

Precisava de um cigarro.

Uma bebida forte também.

E aspirina.

A noite seria longa.

* * *

 **Isa Masen:** Ah sim, entendi! Bem, vamos ver como talvez se desenrole essa amizade entre as duas... Por enquanto, elas continuarão sendo meras desconhecidas. As interações por aqui serão um pouco diferentes, já que o porto seguro da Bella são seus melhores amigos de infância: Leah, Angela e Tyler. :) Eu posto esse livro em mais três lugares e você foi a primeira pessoa a entender o que Alice sente em relação ao Guga, e não resumi-la apenas a maternidade. Todos a julgam de forma negativa, sem nem ao menos se colocar na pele dela. Ela é uma mulher antes de tudo, tem erros e acertos como todos nós, mas a sociedade a resume apenas ao papel de mãe. Isso é muito, muito triste! Nem todo mundo nasceu para o papel e muito menos deveria ser obrigado a isso.

Sim... A história inteira tem um tom depressivo/melancólico na verdade. Creio que isso irá mudar quando os personagens começarem a aceitar algumas coisas, superarem outras e a narrativa se tornar mais positiva. Por enquanto é ladeira abaixo. :(

Nada! Amo seus comentários, pode continuar que adoro respondê-los. :D

 **Jane Bells:** Obrigada! Também amo literatura e um dos meus sonhos secretos era dar aula em um workshop de escrita, hahaha. Sim, exatamente! Não importa quantas vezes a vida tente derrubá-los, eles estarão lá, sempre tentando levantar e continuar seguindo... Eles são muito iguais mesmo, só esses dois que não percebem isso! Hahaha. Essa história da comunidade ainda vai render... Bella não aceitará tão fácil assim! Aguardo seu comentário desse capítulo. :)

* * *

 **N.A.:** Olá novamente! Já assistiram o trailer que a linda da Cib fez para a história? Ficou maravilhoso, não é mesmo? Aqui o link caso não tenha visto: Jogue Cantiga de outro Verão + Youtube no Google que irá aparecer, já que não posso colar links aqui. :( Me emociono toda vez que vejo, ficou do jeitinho que eu imaginei! Quem segue o tumblr de Cantiga já assistiu ele há muuuuito tempo. Lá inclusive a gente pode bater um papo e vocês podem ter acesso aos extras dessa história. É só acessar: Jogue cantigadeoutroverao + Tumblr no Google, não precisa ter conta para mandar mensagem!

Gostaria de saber o que vocês acham da história. Deixem seus comentários aí embaixo, respondo a todos! :D

Ps.: só agora percebi que as quebras de texto não estavam aparecendo nos capítulos, que bad! Tava saindo tudo junto e vocês nem pra avisar a bagunça. :( Ajeitei nesse daqui, mas terei um trabalhão pra adicionar em tudo, aff.

Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo. ;)


	10. Ansiedade

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** Feito pra acabar - Marcelo Jeneci

* * *

Bella encolheu-se contra a coberta e aspirou o cheiro forte de tabaco misturado a uma fragrância amadeirada. Então abriu os olhos em pratos e sentou na cama de supetão. Sentiu a cabeça dar voltas e mais voltas, assim como o estômago. Ali, com toda a certeza do mundo, não era seu quarto. Nem mesmo parecia familiar. A taquicardia lhe dava seu caloroso bom dia e a ruiva quis vomitar. A noite anterior era uma confusão de _flashes_ em disparada que surgiam à sua mente atormentada. Lembranças do pesadelo que se tornara sua vida. Mas nenhuma delas explicava o fato dela estar dormindo em um quarto _desconhecido_.

Ela teve uma crise de ansiedade na frente de todos. E estava entrando em mais uma.

Retirou o cobertor com força da pele suada e pegajosa, atirando-o no chão, onde avistou seu _all star_ jogado sem delicadeza próximo ao pé da cama. Estava devidamente vestida para seu alívio, mas a sensação iminente de falta de ar não a deixava. Bella tratou de se acalmar e, contra seu estado de espírito, pisou no piso frio o mais leve possível para que não atraísse a atenção de alguém que pudesse estar por perto. Pé ante pé, apanhou o tênis e o usou como escudo. Seu peito protestava com a respiração rápida e ela engoliu em seco, a garganta arranhando no processo.

Precisava de seu calmante. A crise estava cada vez mais próxima.

Antes que alcançasse a maçaneta, notou um terno pendurado de mau jeito em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha, assim como vários livros grossos empilhados ao lado de um _notebook_. Bella apertou as vistas e leu os títulos _Direito Penal_ , _Civil_ e _Constitucional_ neles, além de um _Vade Mecum_ **¹** atualizado. Ela chutou uma embalagem sem querer e praguejou olhando para os pés descalços: uma caixa amassada de _Malboro_.

A porta do quarto estava encostada e o silêncio reinava fora dela. Franziu o cenho e fitou a janela parcialmente fechada com uma cortina cinzenta próxima à cama. Largou a porta e caminhou até o local. A mão trêmula e pálida afastou o tecido áspero e a vista seguinte fora à primeira coisa familiar naquela manhã confusa. A mesma vista que ela via quando acordava em seu quarto.

Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram.

Que diabos fazia no apartamento do advogado prepotente?!

Não sabia se teria sido melhor estar em um lugar completamente estranho. Tudo menos a casa da pessoa que ela queria mais distância nessa vida. A única coisa que se lembrava da noite passada foi de não sentir mais nada; levaram-lhe a alma e se esqueceram do corpo. Obviamente, havia Edward Cullen metido na história. Onde ele aparecia, trazia discórdia para si e sua saúde mental. E os tiros. _Seu pai_... _Contara sobre ele!_ Nem mesmo seus melhores amigos sabiam direito o que aconteceu naquela trágica noite. Apenas sua mãe. E agora Edward Cullen. Por que escolheu logo a ele quando resolvera desabafar algo tão íntimo seu?!

Bella sentiu uma vertigem mais forte que as outras, e agarrou-se a cortina por segurança. As perguntas que sempre se fazia invadiram-lhe o consciente como um fluxo de dor: qual o motivo de tantos eventos ruins em um curto espaço de tempo em sua vida? Não podiam escolher uma pessoa mais equilibrada e em outro momento? O que fizera ao universo para odiá-la tanto? Pelo o quê ela pagava e por que sozinha?

Bella não aguentava mais.

 _Queria sumir._

Essas duas palavras com certeza estariam estampadas em sua lápide se morresse nesse exato momento. Elas resumiam bem seus últimos meses de vida. Passar por aquela porta seria como voltar à realidade. A realidade de ter perdido o pai em um assalto à mão armada. A realidade de fazer coisas que não gostava pela sobrevivência. A realidade de lidar com pessoas que fazia pouco caso de sua dor. A realidade de não ser boa o suficiente, de se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo e não saber como se amar. Ou esquecer. Ou superar. A realidade de sobreviver um dia atrás do outro sem compreender o real significado de _viver_ , e se isso não passava de mera ficção.

Os olhos verdes logo se encheram de lágrimas que não demoraram a serem derramadas. Bella se sentia completamente vazia, sem chão e não sabia a quem recorrer. Irritou-se por precisar de alguém e não ser como as outras pessoas independentes emocionalmente. Por que não conseguia seguir em frente sem mendigar a atenção do mundo a cada mísero segundo? Dar um passo sozinha? Se sentir suficiente para lidar com as próprias dores como qualquer pessoa normal fazia? Aquela cruz era sua e não tinha nada de dividi-la com quem não fosse designada a carregá-la.

Era o preço para estar viva.

Limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão com força. Chorar não adiantaria mesmo, lamentar-se menos ainda. Foi atraída por um espelho de bordas alaranjadas em cima da escrivaninha. Estava um lixo como todas as manhãs, olheiras fundas, rosto inchado e a boca completamente sem cor. Sua imagem ali refletida era de uma pessoa morta. Não havia mais aquele brilho especial em seu olhar. Não queria saber o que lhe aconteceria. Não tinha mais planos, pois o amanhã era sempre pior que o ontem. Segurou a nova onda de choro que estava prestes a desmanchar, e limpou qualquer vestígio que sobrara no rosto.

Deixou o quarto para trás. Agora que sabia onde estava, o apartamento não era mais confuso. A planta parecia com a da sua, os cômodos dispostos na mesma distribuição. A decoração ainda era um tanto impessoal, mas aqui não soava como uma ala hospitalar igual sua casa sem vida. A energia do dono era outra. Estava prestes a agradecer aos céus por ter lhe dado à primeira glória em meses, mas logo mudou de ideia quando avistou a cabeleira escura de costas para si, debruçado na bancada de granito falso da cozinha americana, concentrado em algo que ela não conseguia ver. Respirou fundo e apertou os tênis contra o peito, calculando mentalmente quantas passadas rápidas daria até a porta antes de ser pega.

— Sua respiração é bastante barulhenta.

Bella estancou.

— Você sabe que mesmo passando por aquela porta, não vamos esquecer o que aconteceu na noite passada. — O som de uma folha sendo virada era a única além da voz grossa do advogado. — Agora, no entanto, tenho tempo para escutar.

A ruiva permaneceu imóvel fitando a camisa preta que abraçava o corpo musculoso do advogado sem sobrar um mísero espaço. Pessoas como ele não tinham pelo o que sofrer. Eram tão bonitas que chegavam a ser uma piada de mau gosto para pessoas como ela. Possuíam autoconfiança e não se intimidavam com nada. Donas das próprias vidas e sem a necessidade afetiva que ela tanto buscava. O que lhes faltavam? Conseguiam tudo facilmente naquela lábia que escorria neles de sobra. Edward a oprimia, mas ao mesmo tempo a fascinava. No fundo, queria ser como ele e ter sua autoestima.

— Já comeu _korokke_? — ele finalmente virou o rosto e fitou a figura assustada próxima ao corredor. — É tipo um croquete japonês. — Ele pegou o livro que estava folheando e o levantou de modo que Bella pudesse ver a foto do prato. — A receita não é difícil.

Foi então que percebeu que algo estava errado. Bella parecia não respirar. Seus lábios estavam levemente azulados e a garota pálida feito giz. Ele deixou o livro sobre a bancada.

— Posso te levar ao hospital se ainda estiver se sentindo mal e...

— Não! — sussurrou ofegante. — Só preciso ir para casa.

— Você não tem alguém para quem eu possa ligar? Sua mãe, talvez.

— Vou ficar bem — repetiu para si mesma como um mantra, quem sabe no final ela realmente ficasse. Edward fez menção de segui-la, mas ela continuou: — Sério, não preciso de nada. Obrigada pelo sei-lá-o-que tenha feito por mim ontem, mas preciso ficar sozinha agora, se não for pedir muito. Só preciso de espaço.

— Você está tudo menos bem, Isabella.

Antes que alcançasse o braço ossudo da ruiva, ela foi mais rápida e bateu a porta quase que no rosto dele. Edward esmurrou a madeira e fechou a cara. Se aquela mulherzinha pensava que iria escapar tão fácil assim, estava muito enganada.

Mas foi exatamente o que ela fez.

Disparou tão rápido quanto na noite anterior, ao fugir da oficina de escrita. Antes que alcançasse a porta da ruiva, Bella entrou e passou a tranca. Edward não hesitou em bater até que pudessem discutir como dois adultos civilizados que eram. Estava ligeiramente preocupado com o que a garota pudesse fazer sozinha. Não havia ninguém para segurá-la caso desmaiasse igual o dia anterior.

A imagem de patricinha mimada que tinha dela se esvaía e dava lugar a uma pessoa transtornada. O que Isabella mostrava às pessoas não passava de uma fachada do quão frágil ela realmente era por dentro. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que a ruiva não abriria a porta e toda aquela movimentação atrairia a atenção de terceiros, ele voltou para casa. Seu cabelo virou uma fúria de cachos em todas as direções.

Edward estava prestes a descer à portaria e pedir a chave reserva do apartamento de Bella quando avistou a bolsa dela sobre o sofá. Jogou os bons modos para cima e vasculhou o conteúdo. Encontrou um caderno de anotações de capa preta cheia de rabiscos e ideias soltas. Sua caixa de Pandora da escrita. Segurou o desejo de folhear as páginas com calma e se deliciar nas palavras que ele secretamente aprendeu a admirar e deixou o caderno de lado. Havia livros. Objetos femininos. E um celular simples que piscava no fundo da sacola. O mesmo que ele avistara com a ruiva quando lhe deu um susto com o sobrinho no dia do parque.

O nome "mãe" piscava na tela.

[...]

Alice xingou o irmão pela milésima vez naquela manhã. O celular dele nem ao menos tocava, caía direto para a caixa postal. Ninguém podia culpá-la que não tentou avisá-lo, ainda que essa fosse uma atitude inédita da sua parte. Um pensamento rápido que algo estava errado surgiu em sua mente, mas tratou de empurrá-lo para longe. Era engraçado que o tivesse, pois há não muito tempo, Edward e problemas eram sinônimos. Estar em apuros era seu _status_ social fixo. Sentia orgulho por pelo menos um dos dois ter largado aquela vida de _merda_ para atrás, embora não admitisse para si mesma; ela também queria um lugar no sol.

Suspirou.

Era tudo culpa sua, afinal de contas.

Terminou de passar o batom roxo nos lábios desenhados, e o guardou dentro da necessaire lotada de maquiagens, uma das poucas coisas que amava na vida. Piscou os cílios postiços. A mulher refletida no espelho com marcas de dedos a agradava, e muito. Ao menos o crápula do pai teve talento para fazer bebês bonitos, uma vez que o irmão e ela nada tinham a ver com a aparência comum da falecida mãe — ou sua beleza estava escondida no meio do mar de amarguras que fora sua existência.

Alice ia pelo mesmo caminho. Talvez, estivesse pior.

Calçou o salto alto e desamassou uma ruga no vestido em tubo. Olhou o celular pela última vez e, sem notícias do irmão, saiu do quarto. Gustavo parou imediatamente de brincar com o carrinho de controle remoto que ela o dera quando a viu entrar na sala. Alice revirou os olhos e seguiu à cozinha. Precisava de uma dose de _whisky_ , ou duas, para enfrentar mais um dia de cão que viria pela frente.

Ia deixar o filho sozinho mais uma vez, quando os olhos azuis a encararam fixamente. Estremeceu. Era como se enxergasse a reencarnação do pai de Gustavo naquela criança. Olhava-a com a mesma intensidade familiar de anos antes, a liquidez que transbordava todas as emoções sem que ao menos precisasse perguntar o que se passava em sua mente. Até mesmo o que Alice não devia saber.

Talvez o álcool tivesse subido à sua cabeça rápido demais.

Antes que voltasse a viver o inferno pessoal dentro de si, saiu às pressas do apartamento e bateu na porta em frente à sua.

Sue atendeu na terceira batida, nem um pouco surpresa em ver a dama de preto ali de pé. Pela maquiagem carregada da bela morena, sabia bem para onde a moça iria. A beleza podia ser sua virtude, mas também era sua maldição. Alice confiava plenamente nela, sabia que não importasse o que lhe dissessem, a velha senhora o manteria consigo até o túmulo.

— Não preciso nem dizer, não é mesmo.

— Tudo bem, minha jovem. Ele já tomou café?

Alice soltou um muxoxo.

— Você sabe muito bem que essa criança não aceita nada que dou a ele. Como se eu fosse capaz de fazer mal a alguém dessa forma.

— Guga é uma criança sensitiva — respondeu Sue, um sorriso triste nos lábios ressecados.

— Edward também era. Não é à toa que se transformou nessa pessoa perturbada psicologicamente.

— Querida, não fale assim do seu irmão...

— São apenas fatos.

Sue a ignorou.

— Fico pensando como vocês seriam se tudo fosse diferente. Não vivi um paraíso, mas tenho do que me orgulhar. Vocês são tão jovens, têm tanta coisa ainda pela frente para sentir, conhecer, aprender... Ao invés disso, estão presos dentro de ódio, mágoas e sentimentos que só vão colocá-los ainda mais para baixo. Não adianta tentar culpar alguém quando não há culpados, todos foram vítimas nessa história. — Alice trocou o peso do corpo de perna e cruzou os braços. — Só tome cuidado para não acabar se tornando a culpada de alguém. Alguém _inocente_.

Alice sabia de quem Sue falava. Lembrou-se de quando tinha a idade dele e como sonhava em conhecer o pai... O dia que seu herói apareceria e os resgataria da vida difícil que levavam. A solução mágica. Mas anos se passaram e ela percebera cada vez mais que aquilo era somente tolice da sua mente infantil. Não queria aceitar a verdade. Esperança era a única coisa que lhe restava e nem isso mais podia ter.

Só que diferente dela, Guga aguardava que o pai _e a mãe_ o resgatasse.

Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas como há muito não acontecia.

— Não posso amar esse garoto, mesmo que eu tente — respondeu por fim, recompondo-se rapidamente. — Olhar para ele é como viver meu passado novamente, e não posso aguentar isso. Tentei impedir, mas Edward insistiu com essa ideia... Sempre soube que nunca seria uma boa mãe. Edward me faz cuidar dele como um castigo. Talvez eu o mereça, afinal.

— Mas você realmente acha que Guga merece?

— Eu também não queria estar nesse mundo, mas aqui estou. Não pedi para nascer — rebateu impaciente. — Vocês podem até não concordarem comigo, mas a coisa mais altruísta que fiz por aquela criança foi não ter concordado que ela nascesse. Ninguém merece viver uma vida miserável como a que Edward e eu vivemos, nunca quis que alguém passasse por isso, e olha só no que me fizeram fazer.

Antes que Sue dissesse algo, Alice prosseguiu:

— Preciso ir. Infelizmente, minha sobrevivência depende de mim mesma. Passar bem, Sue.

[...]

Bella sentou no sofá da sala branca e vazia, extremamente clara e oposta ao seu estado de humor atual. Refletia sobre o momento em que tudo desandou e se metera no poço sem fundo que sua vida se tornara. Não sabia exatamente _quando_ , mas podia levantar uma lista de coisas que a faziam permanecer por lá. O pior era o sentimento de solidão. O de estar num ambiente cheio de gente e sentir como se houvesse apenas ela lá dentro. No caso, parecia que estava sozinha no mundo.

Perguntavam-lhe se estava bem, se sentia algo, se precisava de ajuda, mas no fundo ninguém queria de fato saber ou se importar. As pessoas esperavam escutar o "sim" no "tudo bem?", apenas para manter o diálogo de praxe, porque não sabiam como reagir a um "não". O "não" não estava no roteiro. O "não" assustava. A primeira vez que ouviam um, até tentavam saber o motivo. Na segunda, no entanto, deixavam de perguntar. Ninguém podia ter mais problemas que eles, e se tivesse, pobre da Isabella que não sabia lidar com os seus. Então, a ruiva optava pelo bom e velho "sim" fingido. Afinal, estar bem por palavras era o que importava, mesmo que por dentro estivesse despedaçada.

Ainda sentia o bolo na garganta. Levantou do sofá como se pesasse dez vezes mais que seus poucos mais de 40 quilos. Algo a impulsionava para baixo, um ímã dentro do corpo que a prendia onde quer que encostasse. A velha fadiga, não importava quantas horas Bella dormisse. E como a ruiva dormia. Hibernava feito um urso.

A ruiva apenas queria se sentir bem. Talvez fosse pedir muito ao universo, mas era o que ela implorava silenciosamente todas às manhãs. No fundo, sonhava que a vida fosse uma grande provação, uma série de obstáculos que precisava enfrentar para conquistar algo grandioso. A almejada felicidade plena, possivelmente. Um dia o teste chegaria ao fim, e a tempestade daria lugar à manhã ensolarada.

Então Bella acordava.

Na vida real, a tempestade nunca ia embora. Cada um que desenhasse seu sol de caneta e fingisse que era de verdade.

Com muito custo, chegou à cozinha. Mantinha uma caixa de remédios no armário, um costume que puxara da mãe. Em meio a vários comprimidos, encontrou o calmante.

A falta de ar era uma conhecida que a acompanhava há alguns anos. Fizera uma bateria de exames logo quando a bendita deu às caras, uma noite de domingo comum, sem grandes emoções. Achava que estava morrendo, que tinha algo grave e incurável. Esse medo tomou forma e cores quando ninguém descobria o que ela tinha. Deram-lhe o nome de ansiedade **²** , por fim.

Naquela época, o termo ainda se remetia ao sentimento de quem esperava por algo, e esse algo não chegava logo. As borboletinhas adoráveis na boca do estômago. Quando se deu conta de que ela não aguardava por nada em especial, achou estar louca. Não antes de refazer os exames com outro profissional. E mais outro. _Era asma_ , dizia a si mesma. _Tinha de ser asma._ Quando as dores do peito surgiram juntamente com a ânsia de vômito, Bella esperou que fosse coração. _Devia ser sopro. Seu avô teve sopro e se curara depois de uma cirurgia._ Ela passaria por uma também e ficaria bem. Mas na entrega do resultado dos exames, a ansiedade lhe acolhia. Sempre. No final, se descobriu um tanto quanto hipocondríaca **³** também. Queria que sua doença misteriosa tivesse nome; "ansiedade", com toda certeza, não era um desses.

Engoliu o comprimido branco e foi se deitar. Era sábado, nada a obrigava sair de casa hoje. Nos minutos seguintes, tudo que viu foi à escuridão.

 **Notas de rodapé:**

 **¹ É um livro de referência para a área de ciências jurídicas, um "dicionário", por assim dizer, dos códigos e das leis.**

 **² Nina tem** _ **TAG**_ **, Transtorno da Ansiedade Generalizada.**

 **³ Segundo o site Minha Vida: "** _ **Hipocondria é o quadro em que se tem um medo excessivo e não realista de ter algum sintoma ou condição de saúde que pode ameaçar sua vida e ainda não foi diagnosticado. (...) o hipocondríaco tende a ficar ansioso com a doença, mesmo se nenhuma evidência médica justifique a preocupação ou acreditar que qualquer sintoma simples pode evidenciar um problema terrível.**_ **".**

* * *

 **Isa Masen:** Sério que você é de Salvador?! Eu também sou! Hahaha. Se Bella estivesse sozinha nessa nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido com a nossa garota fragilizada. :( Pior que não vai mesmo... Vai rolar um período de amizade sincera antes disso. :P Eu tinha uma visão muito limitada do assunto "maternidade", mas também abri demais a mente nesses grupos de discussões feministas na internet! Mesmo na ignorância, sempre defendi o direito de qualquer pessoa ter liberdade sobre seu próprio corpo, independente de gênero. E é aquele ditado, né, se um não quer, dois não brigam. O que mais tem é pai abortando por aí e muitos não dizendo um pio sobre, mas quando é a mulher, sai debaixo!

Sexta tem mais! Obrigada por sempre comentar. :D

 **Jane Bells:** Agora, com toda a certeza, o Edward irá olhá-la diferente. Infelizmente para Bella as coisas irão se tornar um pouco mais ruins... Mas é aquele ditado: depois da tempestade vem a bonança. Ela precisa se perder um pouco e assinar o atestado de fundo do poço antes de se dar conta que realmente está em maus bocados e precisa de ajuda. Esse capítulo me aprofundei um pouco mais em um dos problemas psicológicos dela.

Um abraço bem apertado para você também, beijão. s2

* * *

Oi, pessoal! Deixe-me saber o que você está achando de Cantiga. Tô um pouco triste porque tem MUITA gente lendo e quase ninguém comenta... Isso desanima um pouco. :( Passo dias escrevendo o capítulo, tenho o trabalho de revisar para sair com a maior qualidade possível, isso lutando com a falta de tempo, desmotivação por alguns problemas pessoais e psicológicos, e às vezes bloqueios terríveis. Só vai te levar meros segundos dizer o que está achando do livro. Se você tem tempo de ler tem também para deixar um "gostei" ou "continua" se não souber o que dizer! Detesto reclamar ou dar sermão, só que isso entristece demais qualquer autor.

Conta aí como foi o capítulo para você, sua teoria sobre o que a mãe de Bella vai fazer quando Edward falar com ela ou o passado doloroso de Alice. Não se esqueça de recomendar, adicionar no acompanhamento/favorito e compartilhá-la com seus amigos, tá? Bella e Edward (assim como eu) ficarão imensamente gratos com seus esforços. :)

Vão lá dar uma conferida no Tumblr de Cantiga, ficar por dentro dos extras e conversar um pouco comigo, enquanto o próximo capítulo não chega: pesquise por "Cantiga de outro Verão Tumblr" no Google. Deem uma olhada também no meu tumblr sobre escrita criativa. Não sou uma Bella da vida, mas ajudo a todos que tiverem dúvidas sobre o assunto: procure por "Eu Amo Escrever Tumblr" no Google!

Beijos e até semana que vem!


	11. Futuro

**DISCLAIMER:** Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!  
 **Música do capítulo:** Cafuné - Pedro Salomão

* * *

Quando Bella acordou novamente, o sol estava prestes a se pôr. Permaneceu alguns minutos na cama, ou seriam horas, não saberia dizer. Não tinha nada que a animasse sair do canto quente e confortável. Viveu realidade demais naquele sábado turbulento. Dormir era o mais próximo que tinha de sumir desse mundo miserável, pelo menos por algumas horas.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas por um barulho vindo da sala de estar. Os olhos verdes rapidamente entraram em alerta, pois se lembrava de ter batido a porta na cara do advogado intrometido e passado a tranca, para que ele não pudesse interrogá-la, como se Bella tivesse no tribunal, julgada pelo juiz na corte.

Patético.

Antes que fosse obrigada a levantar da cama e averiguar, o intruso passou em frente à porta do seu quarto, provavelmente indo ao banheiro logo ao lado.

Dona Renée, sua querida mãe. Novamente. E no mesmo mês.

Bella segurou um xingamento e cobriu a cabeça. Qual o significado de morar só, se sua mãe parecia passar mais tempo em seu apartamento que na própria casa? Sabia que a história da mãe ter uma cópia da chave não seria coisa boa.

— Vai dormir o dia todo, Bella? Tem nada para fazer, não é mesmo? Vida boa...

Ouvir a velha ladainha da mãe lhe despertava uma raiva descomunal. Odiava a forma que a menosprezava e rebaixava seus feitos. Na cabeça de Dona Renée, só ela era trabalhadora e dava duro na vida, enquanto o restante da humanidade vivia de sombra e água fresca. Isso a enervava. E muito.

— Boa tarde para a senhora também, _mamãe_ — respondeu irônica. Tirou o cobertor do rosto e resolvera tomar um banho para se livrar de vez daquele mal estar. Graças ao calmante, as angústias lhe deram um tempo, mas sentia a cabeça pesar pelo tanto de horas que se manteve desligada. — O que faz aqui, afinal? Achei que meu aniversário fosse semana que vem.

Bella permaneceu sentada na cama, aguardando a mãe liberar o banheiro. Quando finalmente o fez, Dona Renée não estava nem um pouco disposta a deixá-la em paz tão cedo. Invadiu o quarto, indo direto à janela escancarar as cortinas. Sorte que estava escurecendo, senão Bella receberia todo aquele sol de vez no rosto sonolento.

— Seu amigo me ligou. E que amigo, hein? — deu uma pausa. — É o pai daquele garotinho fofo que estava na sua porta um dia desses? Essas coisas você não me conta.

Em outra ocasião, Bella teria revirado os olhos. Mas eles estavam arregalados com o que tinham acabado de presenciar.

— Como é que é?!

Dona Renée olhou a escrivaninha abarrotada da filha, retorcendo a boca.

— O pobrezinho estava preocupado com essas suas crises neuróticas, e me atendeu pelo seu celular. Eu quem devia fazer as perguntas por aqui, mocinha! — cruzou os braços, fitando-a de forma sugestiva. — O que seu celular estava fazendo na mão dele? Você passou a noite com esse rapaz? Não estou te julgando, é só que...

— Para, mãe! Só para! Pelo amor de Deus! — Bella respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, em vão. — Você não pode simplesmente sentir um pouco de empatia por mim? Tive uma semana horrorosa, fui assediada, sofri um assalto com tiros ontem, passei por uma crise de ansiedade daquelas, e tudo que a senhora quer saber é se estou fazendo sexo com um cara que mal conheço?! É difícil perguntar como estou? Por que a vida de todo mundo te interessa, menos a minha? Que saco!

Bella jogou os cobertores de lado e deu um pulo da cama. Sentia-se exausta emocionalmente depois daquela explosão; por experiência própria, discutir com a mãe não a levaria a nada. No final, quem sairia machucada da briga seria sempre a ruiva, o elo mais fraco da relação.

— Bella...

— Depois a senhora me pergunta por que saí daquela droga de casa!

Tudo que Dona Renée ouviu em seguida foi o estrondo da porta do banheiro sendo fechada com força. A vontade de Bella era de quebrar a casa inteira, tamanha raiva que sentia dentro de si naquele instante. Odiava aquela situação, mais ainda Edward Cullen. Por que não podia voltar a ignorá-la como fizera quando se conheceram no corredor? Por que começar a ser altruísta logo agora? Se ao menos tivesse feito algum esforço para conhecê-la, saberia que tudo que Bella não precisava naquele momento era da mãe.

A culpa podia até não ser inteiramente dele, mas ela precisava descarregar aquele ódio em algo. Ou alguém.

Atirou as roupas no chão e entrou debaixo do jato quente, os músculos tensos gritando em agradecimento. Desejava que não só a sujeira e o suor descessem pelo ralo, mas também suas dores. Sentia-se um pouco ofegante e torceu para que a crise não voltasse, pelo menos não hoje. Tentou se acalmar e pensar em coisas felizes; seus livros, talvez. Precisava voltar a escrever com urgência.

Dona Renée não estava mais no quarto quando voltara. Ainda não era uma vitória, pois sabia que a mãe não retornaria para casa à noite, temerosa com a violência urbana. A relação entre as duas sempre foi turbulenta; raros eram os momentos em que se entendiam. Não havia pedido de desculpa depois das discussões. Cada uma que juntasse seus pedaços e os levassem consigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Vestiu um conjunto de moletom e desembaraçou a cabeleira ruiva. Sua barriga protestava de fome; teria que enfrentar a mãe novamente mais cedo ou mais tarde, não podia evitá-la para sempre.

A TV estava ligada no noticiário das dezenove horas. Bella passou toda dura pela mãe, indo preparar um sanduíche, mas foi interceptada pela voz doce que conhecia desde que nascera.

— Não sabia do assalto, filha. Sinto muito. Você não me conta nada da sua vida, como quer que eu adivinhe o que se passa por aqui?

Bella preferiu permanecer na bancada da cozinha ao invés de sentar ao lado da mãe, no sofá. Mantinha-se mais segura dessa forma.

— Você não me dá a oportunidade de dizer, mãe. Até hoje acha que minha ansiedade não passa de pura invenção da minha cabeça.

Dona Renée a ignorou.

— Quem sabe o que se passa na sua cabeça, Bella? Você é muito complicada. Se não me disser as coisas, nunca vou saber de nada.

Pressentindo a nova onda de discussão que se formaria ali, inspirou fundo mais uma vez e deixou para lá. Não aguentaria outra provação emocional. Terminou de comer apenas com o som da TV ligada, nenhuma das duas ousou dizer mais nada.

Antes de retornar ao quarto, porém, Bella murmurou:

— Se me ama como diz, faz um favor e pega minhas coisas na casa do vizinho. Mas garanta que ele não venha me procurar depois. E não, não estou me relacionando com ele, de forma alguma. Quero distância daquele homem.

[...]

Alice achou estranha a fila que se formara na calçada do outro lado da rua. Era plena quarta à noite, e ela arrastava Guga pelo braço sem muita paciência, equilibrada em seus saltos. Mesmo àquela hora, o clima não esfriara. Maldita cidade litorânea, que mais parecia o inferno na Terra.

— _Mama_ , o que essas pessoas estão fazendo? — Guga perguntou, apontando para as pessoas e quase atravessando seu caminho no processo.

Ela o puxou para o lado, impaciente, sem tirar os olhos da multidão.

— Quem sabe, menino. Anda logo.

— Mas minhas pernas estão doendo.

Alice revirou os olhos e praguejou.

— Se falasse menos, elas não doeriam.

Guga abriu e fechou a boca, mas nada disse. Na mente infantil, o que a mãe lhe disse não fazia sentido. Ele falava com a boca, não com as pernas. Iria perguntar ao _papa_ o que aquilo significava. A morena, por outro lado, agradeceu aos céus o silêncio do garoto. Enfim, descobriu o paradeiro do irmão. Pobre realmente era uma pessoa sem sorte, mas não ela esta noite. Tinha conseguido um encontro com Gregório, mas Edward não precisava saber a verdade. Para ele, um bico extra no restaurante bastava. Sua sorte era que tinha o hábito de se arrumar, independente do evento; o irmão não notaria a diferença.

Deu boa noite ao porteiro sem nem ao menos olhar em seu rosto. Sentia, no entanto, a cobiça do homem em seu corpo. _Mais um porco nojento solto por aí._ Ao sair no terceiro andar do prédio do irmão, deparou-se com um rosto conhecido. Antes que pudesse falar algo, porém, Guga puxou o braço gorducho do seu aperto e saiu correndo em direção à mulher.

— Tia Bella!

Bella mal teve tempo de digerir o que estava acontecendo, quando o garotinho agarrou-lhe as pernas cobertas pelo jeans. Por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio. Temeu encontrar o vizinho no elevador, mas ficou confusa com quem viu: a mulher que a ajudara no dia do assédio. _Que mundo pequeno_ , pensou.

— Ei, garotinho — respondeu sem graça, bagunçando o cabelo loiro de cuia.

— Vamos brincar hoje, tia Bella? Diz que sim, por favor! — Ele sacudia-lhe as pernas, os olhos azuis pidões sem desviar dos seus. Era incrível o modo como repetia cada sílaba, sem errar as concordâncias das palavras.

Por pouco, a ruiva não cedeu aos seus encantos. Não entendia a influência que aquele projeto de gente tinha sobre ela. Crianças lhe eram um pé no saco. Não estava muito animada para sair também, ainda mais depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Se pudesse, se trancaria no quarto e só sairia de lá na próxima encarnação. Uma mais feliz e positiva que essa, de preferência.

— Hoje não posso. — O rosto infantil murchou um pouco, e seu coração se apertou no processo. Crianças não deveriam sentir tristeza, era a melhor fase da vida delas, a única talvez para terem o gostinho da felicidade genuína. — Mas prometo que outro dia eu brinco, sim.

O sorriso sincero e maior que a boca moldurava o rostinho gorducho mais uma vez, e Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

— Que mundo pequeno esse, hein... Isabella, né? — Alice se pronunciou finalmente, só então a ruiva se recordara de que não estavam a sós. — Você é vizinha do Edward?

Bella assentiu, sem muita emoção. Queria dizer que _infelizmente_ sim, mas não sabia o grau de intimidade entre os dois. Olhando com atenção, ela se parecia um tanto com o advogado; os cabelos negros levemente ondulados e armados, os olhos igualmente escuros e os traços angulosos do rosto. Ambos tinham presença, não eram o tipo de pessoa que passava despercebida por aí. No caso de Alice, não era somente a beleza que despertava o interesse das pessoas; a forma como se vestia também. As roupas com certeza chegavam primeiro que a dona delas.

A ruiva franziu o cenho. Não teve a oportunidade de responder, pois a porta da frente foi aberta no instante seguinte.

— Que demora! Achei até que teria de ir buscá-lo — a voz grossa e odiosa de quem ela menos queria ouvir disse, fitando Alice de forma significativa.

Guga era o único que não notava o clima pesado. Era apenas uma criança inocente no lugar errado, na hora errada e com as pessoas mais erradas ainda. Passou por cima da rabugem do tio e correu para abraçá-lo como fez com a ruiva. Edward rapidamente o colocou para dentro depois que se despediu de Bella, balançando as mãozinhas no ar e lhe mandando um beijo.

Era sua deixa para se mandar. Não entendia a reunião no corredor, tampouco queria ficar ali e ver o desfecho dela. Tratou de sair de lá, evitando olhar diretamente para Edward, mas Alice a impediu, segurando-lhe pelo braço.

— Vou descer com você. Completei minha missão por aqui.

Edward fitou Bella com interesse. Não o via desde a manhã de sábado, depois que acordara no apartamento dele. Dona Renée pegou suas coisas na mão dele, como a filha pedira, sem mais delongas. Bella agradeceu silenciosamente pela mãe não retomar o assunto constrangedor de que os dois tinham um caso. Nem que precisasse vê-lo tão cedo depois disso.

— Boa noite, Isabella. Não cumprimenta mais os vizinhos? Não sabia que conhecia minha irmã _adorável_.

Bella mordeu os lábios e soltou um suspiro. Estava fora de sua zona de conforto, aquele excesso de atenção a incomodava profundamente.

Precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Alice não podia ser irmã daquele homem, parecia ser uma pessoa tão incrível. Mas se o fosse, não poderia ser a vaca da mãe do pequeno Guga. A que o largava por aí sem ao menos se importar com o bem estar da criança. Ela a ajudou, se preocupara mais que muitos que a conheciam!

Sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Tinha que dar logo o fora dali.

— Estava boa até você aparecer.

Bella foi direto para o elevador e apertou o botão para chamá-lo. Pôde ouvir a sonora gargalhada rouca às suas costas. Alice permaneceu em silêncio, interessada na pequena discussão que se iniciara ali.

— Olha só quem resolveu colocar as garras de fora — Edward continuou. Bella bufou e o achou o maior imbecil do mundo. — Cuidado com as novas companhias, _Isabella_. Quem anda com porcos, farelo come.

A ruiva não sabia se sentia raiva do deboche em sua voz ou se ria do ditado tosco que acabara de escutar. Já estava na hora daquele circo acabar. Encarou os números dos andares em cima da porta, batendo o pé no chão.

— Obrigada pelo alerta. Passarei o mais longe possível de você.

O elevador finalmente deu as caras e Bella praticamente correu para dentro da caixa de aço. Sabia que Alice a seguia de perto, pois escutava o barulho irritante dos seus saltos em contato com o piso. Apertou o botão para que as portas metálicas se fechassem depressa, mas ainda assim deu tempo de Edward jogar-lhe um beijo no ar, sorrindo malicioso em seguida.

A ruiva virou o rosto, o semblante fechado, e se deparou com o meio sorriso de Alice. Xingou mentalmente. Malditos genes. Os dois tinham _o mesmo_ sorriso cafajeste. Aquela mulher era a versão de saias do advogado, como não notara isso na delegacia? Talvez pelo baque que levou naquele dia.

— Uau — Alice quebrou o silêncio. — O que foi isso entre vocês? Deu um fora nele ou algo assim? Nunca vi meu irmão tratar alguém dessa maneira, exceto eu, claro.

Bella segurou o impulso de rir. Rir não, gargalhar. E com vontade. Como se Edward fosse dar ibope a alguém como ela. As _Zafrinas_ da vida deviam fazer mais o tipo dele, como a maioria dos homens com seu porte e beleza física, não garotas franzinas e sem atrativos como a ruiva. Não que se importasse, porém. Com outros caras, sim. Mas Edward Cullen? Pela primeira vez na vida, agradeceu por não ser agradável aos olhares masculinos.

— Antes fosse. Teria sido mais fácil, acho. Se não se importa, não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Seu irmão me dá nos nervos.

— Bem, isso eu entendo perfeitamente! — concordou de imediato. O elevador chegou ao térreo e as duas saíram, lado a lado. Alice mudou bruscamente de assunto. — Você está bem com o que aconteceu no ônibus?

Sabia que não era uma pergunta muito delicada, mas queria saber. Isabella parecia ser uma mulher tão frágil, sentia necessidade de ajudá-la. Bella, no entanto, a encarou, desconfiada. Talvez Alice fosse uma pessoa de veneta como o próprio irmão, devia ser algo de família. Como podia tratar o filho daquela forma e ser tão compreensiva com ela ao mesmo tempo?

— Estou viva — respondeu, querendo se livrar logo da companhia.

Alice percebeu a esquiva da ruiva e achou melhor não insistir. Logo estavam do lado de fora do prédio, no largo. Bella estava pronta para pedir um táxi, pois estava insegura em sair de ônibus àquela hora, quando Alice parou de repente, chamando sua atenção.

— Vem cá, você sabe o que é aquele alvoroço ali? — a morena apontou com a cabeça o outro lado da rua, e Bella seguiu a direção do olhar. — É emprego?

Com a crise que o país estava sofrendo, vaga de emprego arrastava tanta gente quanto trio elétrico no carnaval de Salvador. Ou até mais.

— Não — respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da fila. — Uma cigana.

Alice soltou um muxoxo.

— Que besteira. As pessoas ainda gastam dinheiro com isso? — sacudiu a cabeça, em desprezo. — Quanta tolice. Enfim, foi um prazer revê-la, Isabella! — Alice a abraçou e Bella se sentiu desconfortável. Não era muito chegada a interações físicas, ainda mais em público. Sem saber bem o que fazer, deu alguns tapinhas nas costas da morena, aliviada quando ela se afastou, sem notar seu desconforto. — Até qualquer dia.

Ela acenou e partiu, embrenhando-se nas luzes dos postes de iluminação. A elegância e classe em pessoa, travestida de roupas vulgares e promíscuas. Essa era Alice Cullen.

Bella voltou a fitar a fila, curiosa. _Tolice._ Realmente o era. Mas por que algo a puxava para lá? Angela já tinha lhe convidado, e Leah provavelmente o fora. Seu próprio pai frequentava uma. Que mal faria experimentar? O máximo que perderia seria seu amado dinheiro. Mediu o tamanho da fila e checou o relógio de pulso. Estava adiantada para se encontrar com Leah no cinema, restava-lhe tempo de sobra para fazer esse pequeno desvio de percurso.

Seus pés caminharam antes mesmo que ela pudesse tomar uma decisão. Era sua maior loucura em anos, e de certa forma a fez se sentir bem. A ansiedade boa _e certa_ estava lá, as borboletas batendo as asas animadas, seus poros agraciados com um pouco de vida novamente. Até a desanimação tomar conta mais uma vez e jogar água em seus planos.

 _O que estava fazendo?!_

Ia dar meia volta e chamar o táxi, mas parou bruscamente ao ver Edward sair do prédio com Guga montado em seus ombros. Os dois estavam presos em uma conversa calorosa, o sorriso nunca abandonando seus rostos. Guga batia palmas e apontava para frente, enquanto o tio concordava com a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos do que o pequeno dizia, as mãos presas nas pernas curtas do sobrinho. A relação entre os dois parecia ser sincera, Edward aparentava ser um bom pai para aquela criança, que provavelmente não tinha um. _E nem mãe._

Balançou a cabeça e tratou de ser encolher entre as pessoas da fila. Não queria ter de enfrentá-los mais uma vez, e no fundo achou que pudesse ser um sinal para se consultar com a cigana.

Quando sua vez finalmente chegou, sua ansiedade dera lugar ao medo. O que faria se escutasse que mais coisas ruins estavam a caminho? Se não houvesse felicidade em seu futuro? Que a vida se resumiria a angústia que vivia? Era tarde demais para sair dali. Apertou a alça da bolsa no ombro ossudo e tratou de regular a respiração. Um rapaz que parecia ser mais novo que ela, com algumas espinhas no rosto e mais magro também, a encaminhou até a mesa da cigana logo depois de ela ter feito o pagamento.

Bella quis saber como ele se sentia sobre sua magreza excessiva, se tinha vergonha do corpo como ela tinha do dela, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela velha senhora parda vestida de branco atrás de uma mesa. Sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha, mas o ignorou. Ela se apresentou e pediu para que Bella se sentasse. Em seguida, entregou-lhe um baralho de tarô, de modo que a ruiva o embaralhasse e o devolvesse. Já vira aquelas cartas antes e tinha curiosidade em como lê-las. No entanto, nunca mergulhou a fundo no assunto.

A cigana pediu para que Bella retirasse algumas cartas e organizou-as na mesa. Explicou o que significavam rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que lia a personalidade da garota em cada uma delas. Era realmente impressionante.

— Vejo tristeza em seus olhos — disse a senhora em voz baixa, sem tirar os olhos dela. — Há uma nuvem que me impede de te enxergar de verdade. Quanta dor em seu coração, menina. Isso está lhe corroendo de dentro para fora, encobrindo suas qualidades. Não deixe que se espalhe e tome conta de você, ou poderá ser tarde demais.

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Como posso combater isso? — indagou trêmula, tentando aquecer as mãos frias na blusa de algodão.

A cigana tocou em uma das cartas.

— O seis de Copas. A força está dentro de você. O arcano conselheiro pede que retorne ao passado, a resposta está nele.

— Como uma regressão?

— Não é para tanto, mas precisará de ajuda.

— De quem? — Bella quis saber, confusa.

— As cartas não citam nomes, querida — a senhora lhe explicou com calma. — Compreender o passado é evitar cometer os mesmos erros no futuro. Não ignore a história, ela tem seu devido valor e peso.

* * *

 **Isa Masen:** AHSOUAHSU, ela faz isso mesmo, mas não sabia que fazia em todas as fics. Tem hora que cansa ficar pedindo e tal, continuo mesmo em respeito a quem ainda comenta e por amor ao meu enredo. Paciência se o povo não valoriza os esforços alheios. Ah sim! Nunca fui em Vitória da Conquista, mas tenho vontade de conhecer o famoso frio daí, hahaha. É porque escrevo essa história com personagens originais, e na hora de adaptar pra Twilight ficaria mais trabalhoso mudar além dos nomes, as características físicas deles. Kristen já teve sua fase ruiva, imaginem a Bella aqui assim. :D

Obrigada por comentar! Beijão. :)

 **Jane Bells:** Obrigada! Entrego os personagens aos poucos justamente por conta da complexidade deles. Se eu entregasse tudo de vez, daria um nó imenso na cabeça de vocês e vocês não conseguiriam ter a empatia necessária para compreendê-los e decidirem se são a favor ou contra a luta deles. :) Edward será uma peça importante para a melhora da Bella, mas ele não será o protagonista da luta dela. Essa história é sobre empoderamento e superação, o amor é importante, mas não é oxigênio de ninguém por aqui. Alice tem sim MUITA mágoa do irmão e de fato o culpa pela sua vida atual. Ainda tem muita água pra rolar na história dela, o que aconteceu em seu passado não está tão claro em minha mente. :(

Né, menina? Fique tranquila que desistir eu não desisto. Posso até demorar pra postar por causa da faculdade e tal, mas quando começo uma história eu vou até o fim com ela! Com comentários ou sem. :) Obrigada por estar sempre por aqui! Beijão. :D

 **kjessica:** Oi, moça! Bom te ver novamente por aqui. :) Pois é, Edward não está ajudando muito Bella a se sentir confortável com a situação. Vamos ver se ele vai aliviar um pouco pro lado dela! Hahaha. Beijos. s2

* * *

 **N.A.:** Olá, pessoas! Como estão? Este capítulo foi uma lufada de ar fresco depois da tempestade que passamos no último, não é mesmo? Quem aí quis rir/matar o Edward junto com a Bella? E esse final aí, quem será que pode ajudá-la a sair desse buraco que ela se meteu? Finalmente Alice e Bella foram devidamente apresentadas! O que acham da relação entre as duas? Mandem suas apostas nos comentários, vou adorar ler (e responder!) cada mensagem.  
Beijos e até a próxima. ;)  
Sigam o site oficial da história: "Cantiga de outro Verão Tumblr".

Sigam meu tumblr de escrita: "Eu Amo Escrever Tumblr".


	12. Musa

**DISCLAIMER:** Este capítulo contém palavras de baixo calão. Contém triggers/gatilhos. Não ao suicídio. Sim a vida!

 **Música do capítulo:** A cada vento - Emicida

* * *

O cursor continuava piscando na tela em branco do _notebook_. Edward coçou a testa, fitando a página do _Word_ sem saber o que escrever. Um tenebroso bloqueio criativo lhe assolava, algo que as pessoas que trabalhavam com ideias mais temiam enfrentar. Não gostou do personagem que criara para a aula de Escrita Criativa, tampouco teve a oportunidade de discutir a respeito com a orientadora. Algo lhe dizia que estava perdendo tempo nas aulas, uma vez que estragara tudo com a professora. Porém, necessitava de ajuda com a escrita e, querendo ou não, as aulas de Isabella eram tudo que seu dinheiro dava para pagar no momento.

Havia algumas opções de personagens de outros livros rascunhados, mas almejava novidade, algo que marcasse sua nova fase. Reviver personagens antigos era como chutar cachorro morto; não queria, e nem tinha, mão para eles mais. Edward desejava embarcar em uma nova história e aportar em um novo desafio de escrita.

Encarar a página vazia não estava ajudando.

Tomou o último gole da _Heineken_ já quente e mais amarga que o normal, levantando-se para jogar a garrafa fora. O quarto estava iluminado somente com a luz do monitor, pois Guga ressonava baixinho em sua cama, preso no décimo sono àquela hora da madrugada. Tinha de acordar cedo para a faculdade, não antes de deixar o sobrinho na creche no outro lado da cidade. Mas a insônia, sua amada companheira, decidiu o contrário.

Fechou a janela antes de deixar o cômodo, a noite esfriara de repente e não queria que o garoto ficasse doente. Depositou a garrafa ao lado do lixo da cozinha e apanhou o maço de cigarro sobre a bancada. O verso da caixa vermelha lhe saltou os olhos, a imagem de um enfermo estampada para assustar os usuários. Não era viciado, apegava-se ao artifício quando precisava relaxar. Já se livrara de vícios demais, o cigarro era tudo o que lhe restava e o manteria enquanto não encontrasse coisa melhor. Era um péssimo exemplo para Guga, mas ele era pequeno demais para entender as necessidades emocionais do tio.

Queria descer e dar uma volta fora do prédio para espairecer. Enfiou o maço no bolso da calça jeans e deixou o apartamento, a porta da saída aberta para o caso do sobrinho acordar e não encontrá-lo. Foi direto à escada de incêndio e sentou no degrau, estirando as pernas musculosas e acendendo um cigarro. Era o máximo de distância que poderia permanecer fora de casa. Às vezes, compreendia a irmã. Criar uma criança não era tarefa fácil, tampouco achou que o fosse. Elas não eram como adultos que poderiam ser ignorados num dia ruim, ainda que Alice o fizesse com frequência. Elas eram prioridades, suas vidas estavam acima da de quem as cuidavam, sempre.

Edward nunca sonhou em ser pai, nem ao menos pensava na hipótese. Essa palavra, até pouco tempo, dava-lhe calafrios. Não possuía referências na vida para exercer o papel, tivera um doador de espermas ao invés de uma figura paterna. A verdade era que ninguém sabia ser pai, até que simplesmente o era. Edward não se considerava um, embora o sobrinho lhe chamasse como tal. Entendia o peso da sua presença na vida do pequeno Guga, o quão significativo para a criança seria representar aquela pessoa. Mas não era seu pai. Um tio lhe soava distante, no entanto. Um bom amigo, talvez. O melhor amigo? Um dia, possivelmente.

Escutou passos abafados nas escadas e fitou com interesse quem subia. Assoprou uma baforada do cigarro, os olhos escuros presos na figura corada revelada sob as luzes vermelhas. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas grossas, sem se mover um centímetro de onde estava sentado.

— O elevador quebrou novamente?

— Não. — A ruiva abanou a mão em frente ao rosto para dissipar a fumaça sufocante. — Não tinha lugar melhor para fumar esse veneno?

Edward deu um sorriso torto antes de soltar uma nova lufada de ar, o que irritou ainda mais a vizinha.

— Por que não subiu pelo elevador?

— Não estava a fim — respondeu sem rodeios, ajeitando a alça fina da bolsa no ombro ossudo. — Quer fazer o favor de dar licença?

O advogado a ignorou.

Seus olhos cansados percorreram o corpo da ruiva, dando-se conta de como ela estava ótima esta noite. O _all star_ de sempre, talvez sua marca registrada, assim como a calça jeans lhe abraçando as curvas tímidas, as pernas finas ainda mais esguias. Recordou-se e sorriu internamente de como pareciam bem desnudas quando Bella lhe atendeu em seu apartamento, o short minúsculo que pouco lhe dava asas a imaginação. Aquele suéter folgado, entretanto, bloqueava-lhe qualquer pensamento pervertido que pudesse ter. Os fios ruivos, por outro lado, roubavam toda atenção; era a cartela de tons do pôr do sol num dia quente de verão, iluminado e acetinado, até mesmo conseguia sentir a brisa fresca no final da tarde quando se moviam. Vinícius de Moraes escreveu sobre a garota na praia de Ipanema, mas Edward poderia facilmente se inspirar na ruiva da escada de incêndio no prédio em que morava.

Naquele momento, nasceu a personagem que iria desenvolver para as aulas de Escrita Criativa de Isabella Swan: uma mulher misteriosa que o surpreendia toda vez que se encontravam, cheia de camadas e com um passado obscuro no final delas. Sua vizinha escrevia com a alma, mas a garota da escada de incêndio irradiava sua essência através do canto. Um canto de verão, assim como seu cabelo nas cores do pôr do sol.

Edward sorriu. Não um de seus sorrisos cínicos e zombeteiros. Um sorriso sincero, como há muito não sentia, com direito a covinhas e rugas ao redor dos olhos. Bella, que até então tentava não entrar em combustão espontânea tamanha raiva sentida pelo advogado prepotente, assustou-se com a intensidade daquele gesto. Nunca o achou tão parecido com Guga como naquele instante, e a sensação de reconhecimento despertou um sentimento bom dentro de si diante a expectativa de que ele pudesse ter algo agradável guardado em seu ser, tão puro quanto à doçura infantil do sobrinho.

Por breves segundos, quis descobrir o que seria.

Então ele se levantou, interrompendo seus devaneios, sem nunca desviar os olhos dela. Segurou-a pelos ombros e disse:

— Isabella Swan, você é realmente espetacular!

Edward aproximou-se rapidamente e depositou um beijo estalado em sua testa, pegando-a desprevenida. O cigarro pela metade queimava ao seu lado e Bella retorceu o nariz, não mais pela ação inesperada do advogado. Então o moreno se virou sem dizer mais nada, o sorriso carimbado no rosto anguloso e a mente explodindo num turbilhão de ideias prontas para serem exploradas.

A noite seria longa, e numa das formas que ele mais gostava que fosse.

[...]

O sol nem mesmo tinha dado seus primeiros sinais de vida quando a música padrão do despertador soou retumbando nas paredes finas do apartamento. A vontade de Edward era de jogar o aparelho longe, mas não tinha terminado de pagar as prestações da fatura do cartão de crédito, e nem pretendia repetir o custo tão cedo. Esfregou as mãos no rosto amassado e se espreguiçou antes de finalmente levantar. Guga não mexeu um dedo no processo e Edward ressentiu ter de acordá-lo tão cedo. Se estivesse em sua própria casa, poderia dormir um pouco mais, mas não era o caso. Precisavam se apressar, ou ambos estariam atrasados para o longo dia que vinha pela frente.

Contornou a cama e acariciou a cabeleira loira do sobrinho, agitando-o de leve.

— Ei, campeão, está na hora de salvar o dia.

O garoto murmurou palavras inaudíveis sem abrir os olhos e Edward sorriu.

— O mundo precisa de você, rapazinho. Vai deixá-lo mesmo na mão?

Guga abriu os olhos, sonolento, e deu um sorriso fraco, feliz por encontrar o tio ao invés da mãe. Não entendia porque não podia ficar ali para sempre, falta de vontade da sua parte que não era.

— Posso usar minha roupa do Homem Aranha?

— E você trouxe?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então vamos tomar banho e vestir.

O loirinho não esperou o tio falar duas vezes antes de saltar da cama e dar um de seus gritinhos animados, além do sorriso radiante. Edward sorriu de volta e o depositou no chão em seguida, que foi aos pulos até o banheiro. A espontaneidade do sobrinho ainda era uma incógnita para sua mente engessada, mas desejou no ínfimo que aquele brilho inocente não se apagasse tão cedo como o seu próprio na mesma idade. Ajudou o pequeno no banho ao mesmo tempo em que jogava uma água no corpo, e o deixou pronto no sofá, a TV ligada em um canal infantil. Para sua infelicidade, o porco rosa preencheu a tela e ele resmungou, aumentando o volume a contragosto. Amava aquela criaturinha, mas os grunhes irritantes de _Peppa Pig_ e sua família, seja lá o que fossem, eram demais para ele.

Olhou a despensa e confirmou que precisava fazer mercado em breve. Logo as contas chegariam no final do mês, assim como o aluguel recente, e Edward se preocupou. Fizera uma lista de prós e contras antes de se mudar. Sabia dos percalços que passaria bancando um apartamento sozinho, ainda mais com o estágio que não lhe pagava tão bem. Mas não aguentava mais as dificuldades de locomoção onde vivia, além das brigas constantes com Alice. Fora o fato de ser um homem solteiro de 25 anos e desejava viver como tal. Privacidade e paz de espírito era tudo que queria, e dividir o teto com a irmã não estava nos pré-requisitos básicos. Usaria suas economias nos próximos meses para complementar a renda, enquanto o contrato no fórum não terminasse e pudesse, enfim, mudar-se para o escritório de um dos seus mestres da universidade. As coisas finalmente estavam caminhando na direção certa. Não via logo a hora de se formar e ser contrato em tempo integral, assim ganharia mais que qualquer estágio ofereceria.

Preparou a vitamina de Guga e um café forte para si. Enquanto bebericava o líquido fumegante na bancada da cozinha, conferiu suas mensagens no _smartphone_. Por sorte, recuperou o número antigo e a lista de contatos. Leu sem interesse a conversa do grupo da federal, outros que participava e trivialidades de conhecidos no particular, comentando em algumas. Bufou ao abrir o número não salvo na lista e aparecer a foto dos peitos de uma morena bonita, junto com um texto que nem deu atenção. Perguntou-se como sempre obtinham seu número. Respondeu uma mulher por quem nutria interesse nas últimas semanas, e já ia deixar o telefone de lado quando apareceu uma nova notificação de mensagem. Um dos ex-vizinhos do antigo apartamento.

Clicou na foto e esperou que carregasse, tomando mais um gole de café. Por pouco não cuspiu tudo com o que viu.

— Mas que _porra_... — ele interrompeu sua fala e olhou o sobrinho, que estava distraído rindo da porca rosa, para seu alívio. — Não acredito.

Na legenda da foto, havia várias interrogações. Edward não perdeu tempo e clicou no ícone para fazer uma chamada de voz. A pessoa não demorou em atender.

— Que droga é essa, cara?! Onde você arranjou essa foto?

— Sabia que não fazia ideia disso — Laurent zombou do outro lado da linha, incerto com a reação do amigo. — Falei pro Tavares, mas ele não acreditou em mim.

— Era só o que me faltava! — Edward enfiou os dedos no cabelo, furioso. — Onde é essa casa de prostituição?

O advogado seguiu para o quarto, de modo que o sobrinho não pudesse escutá-lo.

— Mano, fica calmo. Ela deve ter uma explicação...

— Que explicação?! Alice nunca teve juízo naquela cabeça oca. Vai me explicar que resolveu virar prostituta para pagar as dívidas? E eu achando que aquela _vadia_ trabalhava na _merda_ de um restaurante, Laurent, não um prostíbulo!

— O Tavares a viu atendendo no restaurante semana passada.

— Laurent, você não tem ideia na _merda_ que essa vagabunda se meteu agora. Por causa dela, eu posso perder o meu sobrinho. Já pensou se alguém a denuncia ao Conselho Tutelar? Não tenho condições alguma de assumir a guarda do Guga agora!

Laurent temeu pelo amigo.

— Sinto muito... Vou te mandar o endereço do lugar, mas veja lá o que vai fazer. Se não agir com cautela, será pior.

Edward sentiu a espinha gelar só de pensar na possibilidade de perder a guarda do sobrinho por irresponsabilidade da irmã. Jamais a perdoaria se isso acontecesse, não gostava nem de imaginar. Em sua cabeça, se não mentalizasse a situação, ela teria menos chances de se tornar realidade. Era o que faria: empurraria aquele problema para um lugar bem longe de sua mente e fingiria que nunca pensou no assunto.

Guga não percebeu a súbita mudança de humor do tio. Edward não gostava que ele estivesse a par dos problemas pessoais dos adultos... Algo que ele e Alice não eram poupados quando crianças. Podia escutar até hoje os gritos da falecida mãe discutindo com o homem que lhe doou espermas na cozinha, as lágrimas assustadas da irmã escondida no cobertor que dividia com ele, ambos espremidos em um berço velho sem a proteção nas laterais, que mal dava para se mexerem. Queria poder levantar e ajudar a mãe, ainda mais quando escutava as panelas baterem no chão e o choro abafado de Esme. Tinha pouco mais da idade de Guga e se sentia responsável pela situação dela, ao mesmo tempo inútil, por não conseguir nem fazer Alice parar de chorar. Uma criança não deveria carregar um fardo tão pesado. Se dependesse dele, Guga nunca passaria por algo parecido.

A tagarelice do sobrinho ao menos o distraiu de seus problemas pelos longos minutos que se seguiram de percurso até a creche na comunidade. Não tinha orgulho do seu passado nem de onde morava. Se pudesse, apagaria todas aquelas memórias para sempre de sua mente. Não eram lembranças bonitas, muito menos lhe proporcionavam o sentimento de superação. Pelo contrário, só o recordava o quão fraco e dependente ele podia ser na vida.

Depois de descer do ônibus, ainda havia uma boa caminhada a pé, uma vez que o transporte público não entrava nem na metade do bairro, por medo da violência urbana e o tráfico de drogas na região. Algumas pessoas lhe cumprimentavam pelo caminho, outras ele acenava em troca. Para seu próprio bem, ser conhecido naquelas ruas foi algo que garantiu sua sobrevivência todos aqueles anos. Esperava com todas as suas forças que não precisasse compartilhar o manual com o sobrinho, iria tirá-lo dali antes mesmo que sua consciência da vida estivesse despertada.

Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Laurent na porta da creche de Guga. Estava um pouco ofegante por conta das ladeiras e da roupa social quente que usava para trabalhar. O moreno jogou fora o cigarro assim que o viu, e Edward revirou os olhos.

— Você sabe que vai para o inferno por fumar em uma creche, né?

— O que é um cigarrinho desses perto do que os pais dessas crianças fumam em casa, não é? — Laurent argumentou, dando de ombros. — Bom dia pra você também, mano. E aí, Galego? Tudo certo?

Guga apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da figura esquelética e tatuada em sua frente. Não compreendia aquele monte de desenhos estranhos no braço desnudo do rapaz, muito menos os rabiscos no rosto que subiam à cabeça raspada, fora as peças brilhantes espalhadas naquela região. Gostava mais do desenho na barriga do seu _papa_ , mal via a hora de crescer para poder fazer igual o dele.

Edward soltou a mão do sobrinho e depositou um beijo na cabeleira loira, alguns fios quase entrando em sua boca no processo. Deu um tapinha na mochila em suas costas para que o garoto seguisse em frente. Guga não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para junto dos amigos e acenar feliz ao chegar perto da tia da creche. O advogado acenou de volta e cumprimentou com a cabeça a senhora gorducha que olharia seu menino pelas próximas horas.

— Que bonito ver o papai Edward em ação. Quem diria que aquele cara que fazia carreirinha viraria um engomadinho responsável como você — debochou, referindo-se à calça social e a blusa de botões que o amigo usava.

— Deixo o papel do amigo _fodido_ pra você — Edward respondeu, puxando um maço de cigarro do bolso da calça e refazendo seu caminho para o ponto de ônibus, com Laurent em seu encalço.

— Você nem me falou seu novo endereço... Amigo do _cu_ , né? Vou assaltar seus novos amigos granfinos não, mano. Se bem me lembro, você fazia isso melhor que eu.

Edward se virou de supetão e apertou o pescoço do moreno com força.

— Cala essa maldita boca! Não sou mais seu parceiro de roubo e não moro mais nesse lugar imundo.

Os olhos de Laurent brilharam em excitação, mesmo sem sentir o ar entrar em seus pulmões. Edward podia até ser maior que ele e ter mais músculos, mas na luta à mão livre, ninguém o vencia. Apertou o pulso do advogado com toda sua força e o retorceu de modo que o retirasse de seu pescoço. Edward praguejou de dor e puxou o braço com raiva.

— Ih... Ó, lá! Já tá se achando um deles. Tá _fodendo_ com as patricinhas também e se candidatando ao papel do genro perfeito? Você tem uma carinha de gigolô que compra muitas tiazinhas... Daqui a pouco inventa de ser vereador também e se lembra das suas raízes _odiosas_. Esses caras só olham pra gente nessas horas.

Edward o ignorou. Ao invés disso, acendeu um cigarro andando o mais depressa possível para sair dali. Entregou outro ao nem-tão-amigo antes de enfiar o maço no bolso da calça novamente. Odiava aquele lugar com todas as suas forças, mais ainda seus moradores. Podia sentir a respiração ofegar, um indicativo que deveria parar de fumar o quanto antes e voltar a praticar atividades físicas.

— Você não se estressava com tanta facilidade, _Ed_ — Laurent continuou, apressando o passo também. — Já decidiu o que vai fazer com sua irmã? Alice não é burra, não, mano.

Seu maxilar travou com a menção daquele nome.

— Se não fosse burra, não seria pega por dois paspalhos que nem você e o Tavares.

— Você não tem medo que ela pegue a cria e caia fora, não? Mulher é _porra_ louca, não dá pra confiar.

— Alice? — Edward riu com gosto. — Tá mais fácil ela jogar a bomba com o Guga dentro e fugir depois disso, do que levar o garoto por vingança. Ela sabe que a primeira hipótese me machucaria mais, e de quebra se veria longe do filho. — Deu um trago no cigarro e colocou os óculos escuros. — Meu medo não é o que ela irá fazer com o garoto, e sim a justiça.

Seu humor melhorou drasticamente ao ver o seu ônibus já parado no ponto, sem dar tempo que Laurent dissesse mais uma das ladainhas que adorava lhe encher. Não ficaria mais um segundo naquele inferno que um dia chamou de lar.

— Se encontrar aquela _vadia_ por aí, diga que quero falar com ela — Edward gritou por sobre os ombros, jogando o cigarro fora e correndo até o veículo.

Não precisou aguardar muito para falar com a irmã, porém. Alguns minutos antes de seu expediente no fórum terminar e ele seguir para o _workshop_ de Escrita Criativa, recebeu um telefonema em seu celular dizendo que Alice tinha sido baleada e estava internada no hospital público da cidade.

Talvez sua vida não estivesse tão nos eixos e caminhando para o lado certo como achava. Não mentalizar era mesmo uma besteira, ainda mais quando seu oponente era o destino.

* * *

 **Jane Bells:** Renée não tem sensibilidade alguma pelo emocional da filha. Infelizmente muitas pessoas pensam como ela, acham que para uma pessoa ser feliz precisa apenas de um teto, comida e quem sabe um "homem" ou "mulher" ao lado. Psicológico não importa nem um pouco, né? Acredito que depois desse capítulo, a relação entre Bella e Edward irá mudar completamente. "(...) talvez isso só a faria se afundar mais ou se aferrar a pessoa como se ela fosse um bote salva-vidas (...)", VOCÊ FALOU TUDO O QUE PENSO SOBRE O ASSUNTO! Hahaha. Isso é exatamente o que aconteceria se os dois se relacionassem nesse momento, Edward vivaria uma espécie de droga para ela, e ela acharia que só seria feliz novamente enquanto ele estivesse por perto, aceitando qualquer migalha de atenção que ele lhe oferecesse. Digo isso porque eu fui a Bella na vida e havia um Edward que fazia tudo "melhorar", mas não da forma correta. E quando ele se foi, bem, eu me senti pior que antes dessa história toda começar, porque a dependência já tinha sido plantada.

Espero que algum dia vocês consigam enxergar Alice como uma pessoa só e completa, com seu lado bom e ruim, porque é como todos nós somos na vida. :)

Dizem que a depressão é o excesso de passado. Para Bella, vencer a depressão requer fechar portas que ela insiste em manter aberta de coisas que já passaram e não existem mais. Vamos ver como ela irá se sair nessa luta!

Obrigada por comentar mais uma vez, seus comentários são sempre incríveis. Beijão. s2

 **Isa Masen:** Sério?! Eu AMAVA a Kristen demaaaaais, era totalmente Robsten na veia, fã doente mesmo, hahaha. Mas aí veio aquela história da traição que fiquei até o último segundo achando que fosse mentira, mas rolou mesmo e acabou o conto de fadas na minha mente. :( Imagino a Bella dessa história (a Nina - Marina -, na verdade, o nome dela na versão original) como a modelo Amelia Calley. É próximo do que você imagina aqui?

Sim! Foi um capítulo divisor de águas, esse agora mais ainda. O livro vai entrar em outra fase a partir de agora. :) Sobre Alice, é como falei para a Jane Bells aí em cima, ela é boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo, uma dualidade, como todos nós somos. Ninguém é somente branco ou preto, somos uma mistura de cores, tons, matizes... Nunca fui numa cigana, mas gostaria MUITO de ir! Tenho amigos que foram e contaram a experiência, é bem interessante mesmo.

Sério mesmo?! Demorou! Adoraria visitar sua cidade. s2 Tadinho do seu gato... Confesso que não sou fã de inverno, tô acostumada com os 32º graus diários de Salvador, minha pele não suporta menos que isso, hahaha. Engraçado que fizeram essa comparação entre Orgulho e Preconceito lá no tumblr de Cantiga. Foi você não? Hahaha. Vou assistir o filme novamente pra ver isso, não lembro muita coisa do que assisti. Edward é o próprio orgulho e preconceito, Bella é a vítima, coitada, HAUSHUOAHS.

Obrigada por comentar! Beijão. s2

* * *

 **N.A.:** Final tenso esse, hein? Coitado do Edward, a vida também não ajuda! O que vocês acham que aconteceu com Alice pra ela levar esse tiro? E o que Bella irá achar do sumiço do seu aluno favorito na aula (#sqn, hahaha)? Espero que vocês tenham conhecido um pouco mais do passado do Edward nesse capítulo, algo que algumas de vocês queriam saber mais sobre. :)

Vai aí um spoiler: há alguns males que vem para o bem!

Tenho um aviso importantíssimo para vocês! Como já citei por aqui, escrevo essa história com personagens originais e a posto aqui no Nyah e no Wattpad há algum tempo (dois anos, para ser mais exata). Todos os capítulos que postei na versão fanfic foram os que escrevi até esse momento que vos falo, por isso a periodicidade nas postagens. Este capítulo, o 12, foi o último escrito, agora vocês acompanham Cantiga em tempo real com os leitores que leem na versão original. Ainda estou escrevendo o 13 e não tenho previsão de terminar, pois divido meu tempo com a faculdade que é quase integral, fora minha vida e alguns problemas pessoais que enfrento. A partir de hoje, as postagens não serão mais tão certinhas quanto vinham sendo, já que os próximos capítulos não estão prontos. Peço que tenham paciência comigo e com meu tempo, posso até demorar em postar, mas não pretendo abandonar esse livro, irei até o fim!

Sigam-me os bons no tumblr oficial da história, lá vocês terão mais informações do andamento dos capítulos e acesso a spoilers que solto para amenizar a espera: "cantiga de outro verão tumblr". Vocês podem conversar comigo sobre o livro ou qualquer assunto que queiram por lá, tá bem? E pode enviar tudo por anônimo, inclusive, nem precisa ter conta!

Já visitou a playlist de Cantiga de outro Verão no Spotify? Não? Corre lá para escutar, só música brazuca: /ZrVnmZZ

Não se esqueça de deixar um comentário para deixar essa autora feliz e recomendar!

Vejo vocês em breve.


End file.
